


Your World

by Jackalope_Doodles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: /Reader, BittyBones, Cussing, Fighting Rings, Just Bear With Me, Loneliness, Mage Reader, Magic, New Author, Nicknamed Reader, On all parties, Other, SlaveTale, So this is a little different, Strong Language, Violence, i guess?, like a lot, magic deals, need for love, not sure what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 70,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalope_Doodles/pseuds/Jackalope_Doodles
Summary: You are Y/N L/N and this is your world.This story isn't particularly full of fluff. It's not meant to be happy go lucky. It's not meant to be some perfect world.This story is about family.So if you can handle all the ups and downs that come with it, well you're welcome to I guess.This was our world and we are going to live.





	1. Prologue of a Long Journey

You were Y/N L/N and this was your world. You may be familiar with the world of Undertale, or any of it’s alternate universes, but let me warn you now. This isn’t one of those.

You ducked as a fist swung over your head. You plunged your claws deep into his chest, the warmth from his body being the only kind you’d probably get all winter this year. Electricity ran through you and coursed straight into his body, shocking him from the inside out and frying him. A shriek echoed the room, but could barely be heard over the raucous applause and yelling of your audience.

This world is bloody.

Your body reacted before your mind did, leaping to the left as fast as your tired legs could move you. Your fangs closed on your lip to stop a squeal as a large blade like appendage stuck itself through your side. With a growl, you grabbed the blade, the leg of a person you’d later realize, and twisted, successfully throwing him into the wall. For a minute the cheers grew as he slumped to the floor, dead.

This world was unfair.

You stood face to face with the other mage. A grimace was across both of your faces as you studied each other. He was just a boy. A kid held to the whims of humanity. Your mouth ran dry and you spit out some blood in hopes of getting yourself to calm down. You couldn’t kill a kid. But you knew you would. You were forced to. The cold metal of a collar around your and his necks beeped, way louder than any group of humans could be. Swallowing you fell into fighting stance, bloody claws readied, wings outstretched, tail swishing. 

This world didn’t hesitate.

You ran forward, almost gliding over the ground as the kid did the same. His ears laid tight to his head as he let out a growl. A tiger like tail puffed showing exactly how scared he was. But you wouldn’t let yourself die to him. You knew that. He knew that.

This world was yours. 

A scream. A squelch. The crackle of electricity as it filled the air. The sounds of applause, shouts of anger, the ringing of the bell signifying it was all over. You stood in the middle of 50 something dead mages. Of course you hadn’t killed all of them, but you had killed enough. A small boy, no bigger than 15 lay at your feet. His eyes were wide, and scared, his furry ears and tail were matted with blood and his mouth was agape in a scream. A quick prayer.

And you hated it.


	2. An Unlikely Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So our little protagonist has a free day! First things first let's go get drunk. I mean not drunk just slightly tipsy. Or she would've if her soul trait weren't so damn sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First taste of the character and my writing style. Yay. Let's see what you guys all think, hopefully it isn't anything too bad? Comment for any questions, concerns, or if you just want to talk. Adios.

You yawned loudly. You sat in an overstuffed bar, smoky music falling out of the ruby lips of some paid singer. A soft hand tapped the counter in front of you, causing you to jolt up in surprise. Haha. Jolt. 

“Are you sure you’re not going to get drunk?” You looked up to your confidant, Levi. Of course that wasn’t her real name. You two weren’t that close after all. 

“I’m sure.”

“Whatever you say Thunder.” Of course that wasn’t your real name either. A quick drink and a few minutes later a few more people entered the bar. Sitting up properly you watched them sit, stewing in your thoughts. Sure enough they were celebrating, it was a Thursday night after all. Bitty fight club.

That didn’t surprise you. What did surprise you were the bitties sitting on the table, cowering slightly. They… They brought the winners with them? What kind of sick twisted up thing was this. Maybe they just didn’t bother to take them home. Either way having such tiny things, magical or not, in a busy bar like this was practically dusting them. Though these men really wouldn’t have a problem with that would they. Stupid men. They must be human kissers, otherwise they’d be way too familiar with fighting rings themselves. A scowl painted it’s way across your scarred face. This isn't your business. You just came here to get a drink. You didn’t have to get involved. 

You took a minute to study your reflection in your empty glass, something to distract yourself from their laughter. As a mage yourself you of course had the defining characteristics. As a justice soul your eyes were a blazing yellow, as well as your tongue. You caught a string of yellow framing the side of your face and you quickly grabbed at it, stuffing it behind your ear. The inside of your hair was a blazing yellow while the outside was h/c. Your lips were held in a tight line, a silver scar running across them and up until it hit your cheek bone. Light dusting of freckles were plopped unceremoniously across your nose and you knew they continued further down, spreading across your arms and legs intertwining themselves with your tattoos. 

“Can’t wait for the after fight.” What. Your attention was brought out of your reflection, instead studying the bigger men behind you. There was an after fight? Crap, that kind of changed things. Weighing the consequences in your head you almost didn’t realize you were approaching the table.

“Excuse me, sirs? I can’t help but notice your lovely winners. I was hoping we could make a deal?” You were bashful and soft as you talked, hoping to appeal to them. Three bravery souls you idly noticed. Laughter spilled out of the smallest one, orange hair flopping over his eyes. 

“What kind of deal missy?” Ignoring the blatant implications that his eyebrows suggested you continued forward.

“Well you see I’m a bit of a connoisseur of bitties, quite like your own, I was wondering if you’d be willing to let go of them.” The lie flew off your tongue so smoothly even you were impressed with it.

“Hahahaha only if it was forced out of me.”

“That can be arranged.” This caught their attention. 

“You’re wanting to fight?” You could see the obvious amusement in all three of them. Oh this was going to be fun. 

“Yes, we can have an official fight, non bestial, if I win I’ll get each of your bitties.” Speaking of which, were all sitting rather silently on the table. You gave them a quick once over, grimacing inwardly. An edgy sat beside a boss, each slightly touching each other in comfort. The boss wasn't saying anything but the fact he was even allowing the contact spoke leagues about how scared the both of them were. The edgy was covered in dust, he must’ve fought in the arena instead of the ring. The boss had bits of dust and was cracked along his forearms. Probably cracked elsewhere too but he wore heavy armor that was chipped and broken. The edgy barely had on anything more than rags. The third was a lil bro, one who seemed familiar with the other two. He was on edge, a grimace taking over his skull as he fidgeted with the ends of his torn hoodie. He didn’t have any dust on him but he was also noticeably wet. Suddenly he turned, catching your gaze. A quick wink was sent his way before you got your response

The men had been quietly talking among themselves, less about whether they should fight you and more about their side of the deal. 

“Alright look sweetie, you win you get the bitties. But if we win you get to give each of us a little somethin'. And if we happen to like it, well maybe you’ll get a reward, huh?” Gagging internally you instead fluttered your eyelashes. 

“Are-are you sure? A reward for losing?” A chuckle rung around the room before a yeah sure was thrown out. “Then let’s get started!”

With a small nod to Levi the room was cleared out as you four prepared to fight. It was a mage tradition at this point, so no one groaned too loudly except that old turtle who came for the women instead of the booze. Before anything important happened, however, a large man approached the four of you. Light blue hair was pulled back in a greasy ponytail and small blueberry was in his hands. He was eyeing you hungrily. Great. 

You didn’t miss the look between the blueberry and the lil bro. Another set. Well now you really had to win.

“Hello sir! Would you like to join our little game?”

“No beast yeah?” He was of course referring to the other form of mages. Each mage had one creature with which they were tied, from flaming lions to griffons to more. Your’s happened to particularly suck, at least underground as you were.

“Yup!” He grunted a noise you took as an affirmation, grabbing his bitty and tossing it to the pile sitting on the table. Wincing you looked up at each man,  
“Shall we shake?” 

Each man reached forward grabbing your forearm, orange mixing with yellow as the combined magic snaked around each mage.It was your race’s way of making sure each held to their end of the deal. Soft beeps filled the silence as each of your collars took in that magic and processed it to make sure it wasn’t deadly. Finally you shook the patience mage, the light blue wiggling lightly, making you shiver. Magic was based almost purely on intention and god did his make you uncomfortable.

“Ready boys?” Before you got an answer you grabbed Patience’s forearm with your other hand, yanking him forward and over you. Twisting his arm you jumped onto his meaty back, pressing down harshly while pulling his arm in the opposite direction until it dislocated. With a swift kick to the head with your other foot you knocked out the first one. Good god you were happy you got the creepy one out of the way first. A few tiny audible gasps came from the table, causing you to chuckle. 

“Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be the actual fight! I'll start pretty light and easy for you guys at first, just knocking some bozos unconscious no need to worry! Thank you all for reading!


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we get to the small bar fight and then a moment or two between the lil bro and Y/N. We also get to name our first bitty, so yay?

After knocking out the first man the other three, all bravery, were on guard. You stood patiently, ha, on your first knockout. Blood glittered under the yellowed lights of the bar, shining brilliantly.

“What’s wrong boys? Afraid of a little girl?” You laughed as they glanced at your chest, presumably at your soul, before looking back up at you. The guy from the middle ran forward his hairy arms yanked back to punch. With a jump you escaped his awkward attack. Landing on the cement floor you roundhouse kicked the Brave, causing him to trip over the Patience and fall over. With a small skip you jumped onto his back as well, heeled boot driving his head into the hard floor. A low moan escaped from him as he fell unconscious. From the loss of blood that was currently spilling out of his head, or the introduction to the floor you weren't quite sure, nor did you quite care. Instead laughter erupted from your lips.

“Oh no, you poor men. 0 for-” Your breath was stolen away from you as a major weight slammed into your back. 

Beeps followed you as you flew forward before slamming into a wall. Attempting to brace yourself you had moved your arm in front of you, resulting in it breaking unnaturally. Peeling yourself off the wall, you rubbed your arm for a minute, watching as it snapped back together before your eyes. You still had that green magic in your system from yesterday's fight. Hell yeah! Your nose was broken too, you could see it faintly glow before the magic gave out. Fuck. This wasn’t the first time for the unfortunate appendage though. Looking slightly to the left you noticed the four bitties looking at you in dread. 

“So, that wasn’t normal strength or has it just been too long since I’ve been in the embrace of a true man?”

“That’s Paul for ya, his magic is strength enhancing. Pretty rare.”

“Greg! Quit it.”

“I’m just telling her she oughta give up!” 

“Oh magic is it?” You grinned widely, giving a wink to the little blue bitty. He didn’t seem to respond, instead just looking strained. Mouthing a small don’t worry didn’t seem to ease him any. “I didn’t know we were allowed to use magic. In that case…” You straighten your arms, watching as they grew sharper. Specifically into talon like claws. Giggling slightly the bitties watched blue electricity snap and spark across each individual claw before disappearing. 

Spinning on the ball of your foot you raced forward, sticking your arm into the first man. Paul? Electricity ran along his body as he jerked. As soon as you were sure he was fried you turned to the last one.

“And only one remained. Care to give in now?” Surprisingly he put his hands up, causing you to stop.

“Look dude, just take ‘em. I don’t care enough for that.” That… That was the first time that has ever actually worked. You blinked owlishly before standing down. The magic encasing your arms appeared, before shattering. The deal was finished.

“Uhm, ok. That, uhm, alright.” With that you spun and turned towards the table to the awaiting bitties. 

“Uh, you ready to go I guess? I’ll be honest I was kind of planning a lot cooler of an exit.” Slowly the individual bitties nodded. Okay. I guess this is what we are doing now. You offered your hand, not going to pick them up quite yet. In the back of your head you acknowledged the last guy running out. The Lil bro was the first to step into your offered hand.

“Alright, choose a seat.” The Lil Bro looked you up and down, after all you didn’t exactly come prepared for carrying around bitties. You had a soft yellow bandana tied around your neck, black rose patterns painting it. Your metal collar sat above it, a small green light blinking slowly. A leather jacket fitted your form, a dark red crop top underneath it. Jean shorts were folded up to the thighs, revealing a smattering of freckles all the way down to your ankle combat boots. Choosing to be brave he motioned up to your shoulder. 

“I’ll just sit up there.” Nodding you placed him in between your jacket and the bandana, allowing him to find a place before putting your hand down again. Surprisingly the edgy was the next to clamber onto the calloused hand. 

“i’m calling the pocket.” 

“Fair enough.” You slid him into your pocket, returning once more. Immediately the boss scowled in indignation, so you quickly put him in a pocket like the Edgy. Turning to the small Blue you paused. The poor bitty was asleep, mostly likely unconscious due to the stress of today. You approached him with your hand, before stopping yourself. Hovering for a second you sent the orange bitty a helpless look. He gave a small nod and you sighed in relief, picking up the small bitty and placing him beside his brother. You watched the taller one grab onto him tightly. Time to head out I suppose. 

You wandered the tunnels of Exoria carefully, small patches of light keeping the way lit. Most mages worked and lived underground, fear from up top keeping them caged here. You however, mostly due to the nature of your beast, lived up top with humans. Sucky I know. Almost all the bitties had fallen asleep, all except for the orange on who sat on your shoulder, tense. 

“What’s your name?” You snickered softly as he jumped, unprepared for your voice as soft as it was. 

“Don’t have any.” You were silent for a minute. 

“Then should I name you or do you want to be called something?” He shrugged noncommittally. “Alright, I’m going to nickname you….Copper.” He raised a bone brow at you, but didn’t say anything otherwise. 

“I’m taking your silence as a confirmation you like it. If you don’t, well I guess you’re just stuck with it. Now that we have a few minutes before the next air pocket can I get a penny for your thoughts?” The echo of your voice rung around the tunnel for a bit before you heard Coppers voice speak up. 

“We got picked up by some strange Mage lady, who is a lot stronger than she looks, and we know literally nothing about. Excuse me if I’m a little on edge.” You gave him a look but didn’t say anything otherwise. After all it was fair that he be a little suspicious. You two don’t know each other, you just decided to jump in and help. 

The tiny orange bean was now sitting stock still on your shoulder. He looked scared. What usually made you feel better come on think. Knowledge. Control. Music. What would he like? Control? You weren’t ready to give him that and you weren’t particularly happy about lending him some of your music. Knowledge of the situation it is then.

“I wasn’t there to help you guys out specifically if it helps.” His gaze drifted up to you, driving into the side of your head. Slightly embarrassed you scratched the back of your neck. “I was just there for something to drink, but I saw you guys and…. I just…. You all…” You couldn’t seem to find a good way to end it. He understood though.

You could feel him relax but there wasn’t much more you could say. You didn’t know how much to trust with him yet, so bare minimum would have to do.

Yet as you reach the air pocket you couldn’t help but keep looking over at the lanky bitty. He was a lot more calm, yeah, but he was still worried. He kept glancing at his brother and his magic kept flaring as thoughts seemed to race across his mind. Stars he was too much like you after you got out of a particularly nasty fight.

Silently debating in your head you let out a big sigh. Screw it. You held up a pinky to him, startling him out of his thoughts. 

“Promise to never tell anyone.” Copper pulled a weird face but slowly his two hands grabbed your finger. If he was surprised by the magic that flowed around his arm and yours he didn’t seem to show it. Another long sigh from you. You stood under the air pocket, twilight filtering in and casting a light purple glow to you. You looked him up and down, seeming to work up the courage before just grumbling to yourself under your breath. 

“My name is y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so for some reason I couldn't wait to post this chapter? I prewrite them before I post (I currently just finished 7) and I was trying to convince myself not to post them all at once but, *shrugs* I'm not exactly great at the whole patience thing. Maybe that's why I write a Justice character and not a Patience. Any questions, concerns, or rants just head down to the comment section! Thank you for reading!


	4. Brief History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Copper take a walk on the surface, close to home. On the way Copper gets a brief low down on the relationship between humans and mages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I finally decided that every time I finish writing a chapter I can post the chapter that's 5 before it. That way I always stay ahead and always have a back up in case I have to go on a really long hiatus or anything. So enjoy this little street chat!

You had finally made it up to the surface. It was weird, how isolated mages were from humans. Humans lived up on this beautiful surface, constantly going back and forth during their normal days whereas the majority of the Mage race lived beneath them in tunnels and dig out through rock. Unfortunately as a Justice Mage you were forced to live above ground.

“Is everything ok?” You looked over to see Copper cautiously looking around. He had calmed down a lot after you had told him your name, a comfortable silence accompanying you. But it appears he picked up on your attitude. You knew that he was actually wanting to know if he was safe, but you couldn’t stop yourself from being slightly happy that he was worried about you.

“Yeah. Just hittin’ human territory.” He gave a nod to that, though you got the impression he didn’t quite understand. 

You stuffed one of your hands in you pockets, leaving the other one out. A grimace set upon your face as you entered town. It was fairly empty, it was getting to be nighttime after all, but there was still the chance human around and you didn’t particularly want to get into anything tonight.

A couple walked by and your pointed ears flicked as you heard their comments. Shrugging you continued on, huffing slightly. As soon as you got out of human territory all tension left you. Copper looked up at you curiously.

“What just happened?” 

“What do ya mean?” 

“Why’d you get all tense and then just stop?” He tried to motion with his hands, but quickly stopped once he realized he was jostling his brother. You looked at him weirdly. How long was he with those kissers? Did…. did he really not know? You took a minute to look around for any humans that might overhear. Yes you were in mage territory, but it’s better safe than sorry.

“Well, geez, I, uhm, never thought I’d have to explain it. I guess you were with those kissers for a while huh?” You ignored his confusion over the term.

“Uh, alright, so humans and mages kinda don’t like each other….at all, really, uhm, we kind of actually hate each other, so the reason I stopped being so tense was just cause we got outta their space and into ours”

“Why do you all hate each other?”

You started to sweat. How do you explain generations long hatred to an outsider? Not to mention the rings, the collars, all the shit that goes down. It’s really hard to put into words.

“That kinda takes place a long long loooong time ago. Back before I was born, which is kind of a feat in and of itself.” You chuckled lightly but it didn’t ease the atmosphere at all. “ Far as I can tell humans and mages got into a big war, all over magic. Well, more over the fact that humans lack it. They got, I don’t know, scared I guess? They feared we were going to take them over, despite living peacefully for, oh eternity. So they started fighting each of our factions, taking them on individually with technology that surpassed ours. They integrated us into their society and made us their bitches.” 

“But that happened a long time ago right? So why do you still hate each other now?”

You jumped at the new voice, looking around startled. Your gaze didn’t land on a human, but that didn’t calm you down at all. You weren’t in trouble. Stop freaking out. A small cough caught your attention and you looked over to see the now awake brother of Copper. 

“I’m very sorry human, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It-it’s fine kid.” You bit your lip as you saw him brighten considerably now that he knew everything was okay. It was silent for a bit as you continued to stroll towards your house. You were only 5 minutes away when the little blue one spoke again.

“So why do you still hate each other?” You sighed heavily. 

“It’s cause of these lil buggers here.” You pointed at your neck where the collar sat.

“It forces our magic down, only allowing us to only transform at certain times of day, blocking us from using it on humans, yada yada. Also forces us to listen to any and every command a human might have.” You avoided looking at the pair on your shoulder as you spoke, not too happy about revealing its use. 

“Sounds like it sucks.” Copper stated softly. You chuckled gruffly, no amusement actually tied to the motion.

“No kiddin’. That being said, my home isn’t exactly the best, so try your best not to complain too hard when we get there, yeah? It’s the best I can afford.” You winked at the two to take any venom out of your words. Copper chuckled softly, but it was the blue ones serious nodding that really got you. You giggled with Copper as the five of you approached the house. 

“Alright. Home sweet home.”

You were right. Your home was an absolute dump. Everything was worn down and looked well used. The living room alone only had two bookshelves and a comfy couch that looked like it could fall apart any moment. The kitchen was right across the way and it was arguably the cleanest room with white counters and a microwave. A small oven sat nestled in the corner by a door to some other room. You turned right and set the bitties all down on the table.

You flipped the switch and small yellow light filtered down onto the table. For a minute. It flickered and then went out causing a loud grumble to come from you.

“Wait here for a minute.” You quickly left, the front door opening and slamming as you exited. You wandered to the back of the house and kicked the generator. You watched the lights flicker then turn back on. With a small nod to yourself you entered the house again.

Time to run the gauntlet you guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the little bit of world building, I will go a LOT more in depth later. When I first made this world I really didn't know what to do with it, but now that it's actually being created I can't help but adore it. Maybe I'm just biased, but who actually knows? If you have any questions, concerns, or rants just leave them down in the comments!!! Bye guys!


	5. New Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to sit down with all the bitties and have a talk about what the plan's going to be. Plus a proper introduction to each bitty? I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished a chapter and I don't know why I have literally no self control. I just want to post everything! This chapter did end up being one of the longer ones . . . Oh well. Enjoy the chapter!

You flopped down onto the chair and looked at the four bitties on your table. All four of them were awake at this point, and somehow hadn’t noticed your re entrance. The edgy brothers were whispering to each other, and then they’d turn to include Copper and his bro. You decided to let them have a moment and got up to go grab snacks from the kitchen. You were starving and no doubt they were hungry too.

Searching through your fridge your face fell. You didn’t have much, you’d have to go shopping soon. You grabbed a few pieces of pepperoni and some cheese and set them on a paper plate. You returned to the kitchen to see them arguing in harsh whispers. Maybe some crackers would be good. Did you have crackers?

You went back to grab some crackers. Peeking into the dining room you checked to see if they were still arguing. They were. Welp. Despite your better judgement you walked into the kitchen. They were really caught up in their discussion weren’t they. Well everyone except the little blue one. He noticed you immediately and gave you a strained smile. You smiled back at him and offered him the plate silently. He looked at it and his eyes turned into stars.

Oh my god. You would give anything to protect that smile. 

He got up and left the small circle. The other three didn’t seem to notice, in fact if anything the arguing increased. You watched the lil guy reach into the plate and grab a piece of cheese. He sat down and began to eat it happily. You smiled softly as you watched him. 

“Thank you Miss!” The tiny one’s little thank you caught the attention of the other three.

“You’re quiTE-” You stopped as something as big as your head appeared in front of you. Your eyes widened as your body moved to protect you. Your head ducked as a blast was let out. Your hands shot upwards, turning into talons halfway through. Unconsciously our claws dug into some hard kind of material as you grabbed whatever it was, closing its mouth shut. You felt the energy of the blast escaping through your talons and you reacted in kind with electricity. Your hair lifted slightly, not unlike hackles, as it turned staticy with electricity. Standing up partially from your chair you spun and threw it into the closest wall. As soon as it landed there you lifted your arm a giant ball of electricity gathering in between your talons. 

“-IT MISS!” You were brought out of it by the tiny blue one, you have got to give him a name at some point, yelling at you. “IT'S FINE, IT WON'T HURT YOU.” You paused to look between the white thing in the wall and the little bitty. Slowly the electricity in your hands died down before completely disappearing. Your arm lowered to your side and turned back human as you flopped into your kitchen chair. With a groan your head fell onto the table obscuring the view of the bitties. 

A muffled “the fuck was that” could be heard from you as you started to quietly bang your head on the table. 

“Are you alright Miss?” You looked up to see the tiny blue one looking at you fearfully. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry I chucked your…. Thing….” 

“It wasn’t mine, it was Edgy’s.” He pointed to the small red one, who was looking at you harshly.

“i wouldn’t have done it if she didn’t scare us.” 

“You were the only one scared Edge.” 

“No no he’s right, I should’ve announced my entrance, sorry.” He huffed at your apology. Seems like that was the best you were gonna get. Oh well. “Alright, well you want something to eat?” You gestured towards the plate from before. Immediately 3 sets of eyes were drawn to it. “This one already had some.” You pointed at the little blue one. 

Copper approached the plate, trying to seem calm but you saw the needy look in his eyes as he began to chew on a cracker. The Boss Bitty walked to the plate as well, grabbing a piece of meat and biting a large chunk out of it. The blue one sat with his brother, until it was only you and the Edgy alone. Getting the message you chuckled and put your hands up. 

“I gotta go to the kitchen anyways.” You left to the kitchen and turned on the sink, running your burned fingers under the cold water. “Shit, that smarts.” After you finished you looked around. You didn’t exactly want to go see them, at least one of them was annoyed with you and you didn’t particularly desire to screw up more. Instead you headed to your room. 

Unfortunately it was the winter months, fortunately that meant you didn’t have to go searching for all the blankets. They were right there on your bed. With a groan you started to debate which blankets you could give up and which were necessary to keep you from turning into a Popsicle. 

Eventually you landed on two blankets for yourself and three for the bitties to share. Heading to the kitchen you lugged the giant load over your shoulder. You heard the bitties stop talking as you entered and you felt their eyes watching you as you walked past to put them in the living room. With a grunt you dropped all the blankets on the couch and went about arranging them in a sort of nest kinda thing. After a few minutes you stopped, satisfied with your work. 

“If you guys are done, then we can discuss a few things and head to bed.” 

“yeah come on in.” You stepped into the dining room to find all four of them watching you. 

“Alright. So I have a few things to say and I’m sure you do too, so who do ya want to go first?” Edge gave a small shrug, as he appeared to be the designated leader in this. 

“I can go first. First things first, let’s get you guys names. I can’t just call you bitty every time I see ya.” The boss bitty looked at you interested. Huh. You weren’t expecting that.

“So you already have a name.” You said pointing at Copper. Immediately the other three started talking. 

“Brother, you got a name! Before the magnificent me!?” That was damn adorable.

“How could this lazybones get a name before I?” Was that the boss? You whistled lowly, that was a hell of a voice.

“since when did you have a name!?” There was the Edge. 

“I gave him one on the walk here.” A couple of Oh’s could be heard around the table causing you to snicker.

“I’m naming you Cobalt.” You pointed at the little blue one. Large stars appeared in his eyes as he repeated the name slowly. Your smile grew for a second. You shifted to point at the boss, and he looked at you expectantly.

“It better be good, human.” Immediately you bristled at the nickname. Your hand had stopped short and a growl escaped your lips before you could pull it in. Your eyes clenched shut as your head twitched slightly. You could electrify that lil guy right where he stood if you wanted to. You were not some weak willed human. In fact he was pretty much asking for a fight by calling you that. But he lived with kissers, he probably didn’t know how offensive that was. You weren’t gonna shoot him. Would you? 

“Nope. Not gonna do it.” You finally decided out loud. Shaking your head slightly you looked at him again. He was looking at you weirdly, as was all the other bitties besides Copper. Cobalt just looked guilty.

“Sorry, just, uhm, don’t call me that. Please.” He didn’t respond so you’d have to take that as it was. “You can be named…. Rust?” He seemed to nod at the name, but you caught his smile as he turned away. Good. You let out a sigh of relief. 

“And you.” You turned to the last bitty. He was scowling at you but he seemed, apprehensive. You sighed heavily before offering him a small smile. “How about Gold?” 

“gold?” 

“I think it fits fairly well.” Of course you were talking about the small golden fang the lil guy had etched into his smile. He paused to think it over. 

“yeah I like it.” 

“Good. Now that we have you all named we can get into the nitty gritty of things.” They all seemed to cringe at that. “Unfortunately I don’t exactly have a lot of time in the couple of days, so I can’t drop you off in a better place or a bitty center. Sorry.” You glanced at them apologetically. “So that means for the rest of this time I’ll have you sleeping on the couch… Is that alright?” Rust looked like he wanted to say a few things but Copper shot him a look then nodded to you."Great. Now that that’s all over is there anything you need to know from me?”

The three looked between each other. 

“First things first Miss.” Cobalt decided he’d be the first one to speak, stopping a silent conversation between the other three. “What’s your name?” 

“Oh, buddy, thats, uh, that’s a loaded question.” You were taken aback, though you really shouldn’t be. 

“Why?” Shit. You looked at him a bit surprised.

“Damn, you guys were with kissers for a while huh. Well, in mage culture we have several names. So if I were to give you a name that’s like putting you at a certain rank, and I’ll be honest I’m not quite sure where you guys stand.”

“Why do they have several names?” This time it was Rust who asked. You looked over at him startled before your face fell into a grim look.

“Well, with mages our names, true names anyway, hold power. As in power over us. If I gave someone my true name they have the capability of bending my very magic, and by extension me, to their every whim. It’s a name usually held only for family. Then there’s our chosen name, the one that each mage chooses for themselves when they come of age, that one’s for friends. Then the description name, which is the name of your beast, which is for acquaintances, and finally the soul name, which is for strangers. So a stranger will usually call me Justice because I’m a yellow soul.” You counted them off on your fingers as you went through the list.

The four seemed to nod at your explanation, and you noticed Coppers eyes widen. You almost smacked yourself, you just gave him the key to you and he hadn’t even realized it. His head whipped up to you so fast that you got whiplash. His eyes burned in question and you sighed softly before nodding at him. Guess he just realized exactly what he got. 

“Are we friends Miss?” That surprised you. Your gaze switched down to Cobalt, who was looking up at you with very big, very cute eyes.

“Th-that depends. Do you want to be?” He furiously nodded. You relaxed slightly as you watched him. “Then yes. That means that you, all of you,” You looked at each one individually, catching their eyelights. “Can call me my chosen name. So,” drawing yourself up you smiled widely, your fangs showing slightly.

“You may call me Halcyon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Fun Fact: Rust's name was actually the first one to be decided, while Gold's was the last. Any questions, concerns, or rants just head on down to that comments section!! By everyone!


	6. Pancake Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's thankfully the morning after and you get to spend some valuable time with Cobalt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished up this chapter in between my day! Hope you enjoy a little Y/N and Cobalt time because you're going to get a lot of it.

Later that night you had answered a few other questions from them, like when you left for work, if they could access your food, all of that fun stuff. You still remember the way Cobalt’s face brightened up as you told them that they could grab food from your fridge at anytime. You had told them where the couch was and then promptly headed for bed, trusting them to make it on their own. You hadn’t wanted to man handle them too much.

It was now that next morning and you were anything but awake. You stumbled half asleep out of your room and landed in a chair, dropping your head onto the table. A small groan left you as you forced yourself to stay awake. 

“Hello Miss!” Your head sprung upwards, yellow eyes flashing as you looked for the source of the noise. Your blazing eyes landed on Cobalt and Rust causing you to smile tiredly, dropping your guard again. 

“Mornin’ Cobalt, Rust.” You nodded to both of the bitties before sitting up straight and yawning. “You needin’ somthin’?” You weren’t the best linguist in the morning. 

“Show us your abode.” You eyed Rust at the command but didn't’ say anything. At least he wasn’t calling you human. “We require need of your rather lacking talents, human.” 

Damn. You kinda screwed yourself over for that one though. 

You hummed softly as you thought. You could show them around. Would they let you pick them up though? Probably not. Well maybe Cobalt would, but Rust probably wouldn’t. Then again he was the one requesting it. 

“Yeah, you wanna ride on my shoulders?” Both Cobalt and Rust looked apprehensive at the idea. Rust actually looked disgusted, but you get the idea.

“I mean unless you have a better idea for getting around the house?” Cobalt seemed to pause, before he looked up at you determined and nodded.

“I will be brave Miss Halcyon!” You snickered and lowered a hand for the tiny bitty to clamber onto. As soon as he did he moved to stand in the middle of your palm, confusing you for a moment, but you shrugged it off. Moving your hand by your shoulder you sat up straighter giving him a place to sit on. He grabbed onto your tank top as soon as he sat down on your freckled shoulder, a determined look to his face. Rust, not one to be out done immediately stepped onto your hand as soon as it was down by him. 

“It’s not that I’m scared. Just cautious. You should be too.” He reprimanded Cobalt as he approached your fingers. He too got onto your hand and stood straight in the middle, trying his hardest not to touch your fingers. Your brow furrowed slightly at that. Huh. Must be a bitty thing.

As soon as the two were on your shoulders you stood up slowly. 

“Alright so this is the dining room.” The dining room was fairly small, holding only a table and two chairs. A small painting was hooked onto the wall on the far wall.  
You moved to the kitchen, pointing as you went. “This is the kitchen. I don’t actually hang out in here often.” The kitchen really wasn’t anything of note. Two counters fought for space in the small area, resting beside a refrigerator on the right side and a stove on the left. A microwave, the most used thing in there, sat on the left counter, door slightly ajar.

“Over there is the living room where…” You stopped as you noted the two bitties sleeping peacefully. Gold and Copper were snoring in a nest of blankets looking cozy and comfortable. Your hand came up to your mouth to stop your giggles at the cuties. Shaking your head softly you quieted your voice as you continued.

“That’s the living room, which I’m sure you’ve gotten acquainted to.” The living room had a small couch, which now nested two small bitties, and across from it a TV. The TV was guarded by two wooden bookcases in sore need of actual books to occupy them.

You turned to your right and headed down a small hallway. “There’s the bathroom and down the hall is my room.” With your small tour done you moved to head back to the dining room. 

“Really there’s not much here. It’s mostly just a cheap place I use to sleep.” Your head swiveled to see Cobalt thinking. Rust, on the other hand, seemed underwhelmed. 

“You may put me down now Human.” You were really starting to dislike this bitty. Despite your sentiments however you moved to let him down on the table. Your hand hovered next to your other shoulder but Cobalt shook his head.

“I would like to continue to see things from your view Miss Halcyon!” 

“Oh, alright. I’m just going to make breakfast for you all before I head over to get dressed.” You checked the watch on your arm, a small black thing with green numbers that glowed in the dark. 8:27. “I gotta leave for my first round in about an hour and a half. More than enough time to figure out a good breakfast and make it. What shall we have mister Cobalt?”

“PANCAKES!”

. . .

Turns out pancakes were harder to make than you thought. It was around 9:40 when you finally got them all platted and ready. You took a minute to look at your once clean kitchen. Flour littered the counter where you and Cobalt had tried to mix your dry ingredients, along with a small empty space where Cobalt attempted a snow skeleton. Batter covered the walls from where you two had a heated debate about mixing your dough in a blender or with a whisk. Turns out Cobalt was right about the whisk thing. Finally your eyes caught sight of the slightly burned towels that sat in the sink, you had both accidentally set them on fire when you had turned on the stove along with a melted piece of plastic that you weren’t quite sure what it was to begin with.

Whatever the morning had been it had turned out pretty good. Cobalt was obviously more relaxed around you now that he had spent some time with you. However you got the feeling that he would be the easiest to win over. You giggled happily as you looked at your mess, then turned to look at your stack. All in all they weren’t too bad. Sure they were a little- shit was that a fire? Panicking slightly you rushed forward to pat out the small fire on the top most pancake. Once it went out you breathed a sigh of relief. Standing up you smiled again. Sure they were a little burnt, but you wouldn’t turn them down. 

Cobalt stood on your shoulder grinning down at your two’s masterpiece. 

“Shall we wake up the boys then?” 

“We are already awake.” That, my dear readers, was the unhappy voice of one Copper.

Spinning on your heel slowly you smiled down at the orange bitty.

“Heeeeeeey Copper.” He didn’t look amused, though he did look calmer now that he could see his brother. Almost as soon as his eyes landed on Cobalt an orange glow covered said brother. You watched in mild interest as Cobalt pouted as he was kinetically pulled down. 

“Sorry Copper, we were just makin’ breakfast.” 

“Yeah, well make breakfast on your own.” He grumbled out. So he’s not a morning person. You sighed heavily but nodded. Oh well. Looking at your watch you let out a soft curse. Time for you to head out, the first round for the day was beginning soon and you had to make it in if you were to be accepted. 

Fridays were beast fightin’ days. At least they started later than normal days, but that also meant they ended later. With a groan you headed towards your room to get dressed.

Pancake Palace could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Special shout out to ChibiKittens for being my first ever commentor! Thank you so much! It's great to know people like this fic! Fun Fact of the Day: 3 of the names are elements. If you have any questions, concerns or rants just head on down to the comments section! Hope to see you there.


	7. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head out to the ring, getting to ride in The Train for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately there are no bitties in this chapter guy! Enjoy a look into the world of Exoria while you are here though! Sorry that this chapter is a tad shorter.

You let out a puff of breath as the cold air consumed your being. You adjusted the scarf around your neck carefully, hoping to miraculously generate more warmth. Nope, not working.

Letting out a loud groan you looked around you, studying your surroundings. You were standing in a large train, specifically the crowded back half meant for people actually traveling. People were chattering around you as the train winded it’s way around. A quick peek out the windows helped you figure out exactly how long you had left. Buildings rushed past scattered by the cautious green of a random tree or two striving to preserve the ozone layer. Purple magic coursed the outside, flaring every once in a while as it bubbled up and out. 

With a sigh you put your hands in your pockets. This was going to be a long day. Deciding not to just waste your hour on the train you maneuvered your way to the front, the commercial section. 

You would normally buy your groceries after the fight but today was a beast day and you were always tired after those. Not to mention who knew if you were going to get any injuries this time round. 

You opened the door that separated the cars, almost falling out of the crowd of mages that were standing back there. With an indignant huff you dusted yourself off before entering the commercial section. Running your fingers over the door you created a quick sign, then pushed it with your fingers, entering in the code. It glowed yellow for a second, sparking a bit, before sliding open for you. 

Immediately your nose was hit with the smells of different spices and foods. You sneezed slightly, before glancing around. Small market stalls were set up against an impossibly wide train car each one housing a different mage shouting their wares. You relaxed at the familiarity of it all. This was all mage. Not a taste of human around. 

You wandered down the long train car as shop keeps shouted to grab your attention. Your eyes caught a small orange stall with fireworks shooting up and over. You watched a tall bearded man bend down and hand a firework to a small black haired girl. She giggled happily, running to her mother across the way. 

Not only were there normal mages, but a few had entered half mode as well, a particularly large woman catching your eye as she strolled past, her lizard tail swishing behind her. With a slight smile you watched two little kids, a kind acid tigress and a persevering draconian boy, run up to a patient stall and ask for goodies. The girls ears were small,fluffy and almost immediately grabbed by a full grown tigress lady, you assume the mother, as the girl was dragged back to her side. A small giggle left your throat as the draconian boy followed slowly, hoping to not be caught by his mother. 

You shook your head harshly. You were here to buy stuff. If you sat around people watching you would almost certainly not get anything done. So you turned and waltzed off towards the food section. 

There were so many foods about it almost overwhelmed you. You watched as people ate something fried from integrity culture, causing you to almost weep at how delicious it smelled. Perseverance foods were a lot more spicy and had you almost gagging at your accidental sharp inhale. Kindness sweets were well known for and you ended grabbing a few to take home to the bitties. You may not be a kindness soul but that didn’t mean you couldn’t share a little kindness. You walked around the area grabbing normal foods as well, storing them all in a bag to take home later. 

Right before you left you were forced to stop short as a smell hit you. You grimaced. Could you really leave behind Rohoban? You almost whined when you took another step forward. It’s not like it’s special, you could always get on tomorrow! But what if they didn’t make it tomorrow? The ingredients are hard to come by. You sniffed again. They had added in just the right amount of spices too. That did it. With a quick turn you practically ran to a justice stall from earlier. The boys were in for a treat when you got home.  
Satisfied with your haul you left the commercial car and entered the waiting one. With a spring in your step you exited the train and made your way to the arena.

…

At the arena you quickly grabbed your stuff and shoved it into a locker, spinning it a few times to make sure no one could break into it. Like hell you were gonna give up your Rohoban, not to mention the Gelukdon you yoinked from the kindness stalls. Once everything was put away you started to roll your muscles and get ready for round one.

The locker room was deathly quiet. Mages made it a point not to talk to each other before fights, just in case they fought one another. It was an agreement every fighter came to. Do what you must. A buff Integrity man stood beside you, and gave you a quick nod as you put everything away. He chuckled slightly as the smell of your food wafted out of the locker. You nodded back. 

Before you cold stretch too much however, humans entered the locker rooms. Time to go. With a loud command from the leader all of you got in single file line and left the locker rooms.You waited silently for your turn to be called up. 

“Next!” You strolled up towards the human guard. The man had on a smug look, the look of someone who knew he had complete and utter control over you could have. He had a five o'clock shadow that he rubbed with a meaty hand. That hand then ran through his greasy blonde locks before settling on the clipboard.

“Number and size sweetheart.” You grimaced but answered anyway.

“#J30472 and large.” 

“Good thing I’ve got a large one then huh?” He laughed loudly at his own joke. After he was done he motioned you down a row. “Row K, you’ll be called out when needed.”

You nodded, almost rushing away from the man. As soon as you hit Row K two other humans ushered you down to nearest open cage. Beasts roared and chattered around you. It was always easy to tell which ones were the forced ones. The ones that didn’t get paid. Those were the criminals. 

You were shoved into a large cage and told to transform. As soon as they left you did as they asked. Your pointed ears grew and became fuzzy with feathers. Two long tails whipped out twisting over one another, tapering to a point until a big fluff of feathers sprouted around the end. Four large wings erupted from your back, flapping unhappily before closing around your form. Another pair fluttered around your ankles. Your arms turned into talons and you bent down to let them grip the floor. There really wasn’t any purchase though. You called out as you grew a beak and your legs disappeared, instead turning into your third pair of wings.

A couple seconds longer and you stood up, ruffling your feathers. You heard a few chirps from other cages and you let out a trill of your own. Your talon slammed into the ground, blue sparks appearing and disappearing just as quickly. Six pairs of wings tested their new space, opening and closing as soon as they hit metal. Bright white eyes swung around trying to catch the sight of anything remotely prey. 

Instead of your small body an 8 foot tall Thunderbird stood in your place. You let out a loud screech, causing a response of calls and roars of other beasts. 

Let the fighting begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so what do you all think of the Readers beast? I will say while it is similar to that of Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them, it's based more out of the original folklore and my own adjustments. Please keep in mind next chapter is going to be... well fairly bloody. If you have any questions, concerns or rants just head on down to that comment section.


	8. Let’s Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be pretty violent. There’s death, blood, all that Jazz. So read with discretion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of super long. So bare with me! Enjoy!!!

Harsh beeping filled your ears, drawing you out of your sleep. Time for round 1 you suppose. With a soft trill you stood up your feathers ruffling slightly as you shook.

Four humans were waiting for you, ropes in hand. With an inward sigh you let them tie you, getting you ready for the justice round.

They led you to a door, which soon opened, letting in a blast of strong white light. You got prodded forward with a burning metal, you weren’t quite sure what it was called really, that caused you to screech before you left the small caged area.

The shouting of humans around you made you bow your head for a moment, before bringing it straight back up to check your surroundings. Other justice creatures were being let out as well, almost all of them having the ability to fly. Whatever poor souls that weren’t able to fly were going to die quickly. The resounding roars from other beasts forced you to let out one of your own. 

As soon as the horn was let out you took off the ground. Six wings beat , one after the other to help you lift off. You channeled all your energy into one strong blast, centering it in front of your chest. 

You stilled for a minute, feeling that pause in the air, before you flapped all your wings at once. The electric ball you had gathered flew towards the ground, quickly impacting and exploding, frying any ground critters. With a nod you turned your attention to the sky. There were about 5 other souls there now, the rest having been fought off.

Before you could do much of anything a large chinese dragon wound its way toward you, sparking around it’s fangs. 

With a screech you flew higher, then dived down, talons outstretched. Like catching a worm he wriggled in your grasp, but you didn’t let go, instead driving your talons deeper through his flesh. 

You could feel the strain of his scales against your claws, but you sent a quick burst of electricity to discourage that. You reached down, large beak open, and promptly snapped him in half.

Blood filled your gullet but you shook off the feeling, instead turning your attention to the other souls around you. 

A large fish was flying through the sky, before transforming into two smaller birds. Twins. Dropping half of the dragon you picked up the other half in your beak. With a twist you tossed his upper half into the two creatures mid transformation. 

It was more than a little dirty, but the roaring of the humans around you spurred you on harder than any monster could. 

They quickly began to fall as they writhed in agony a malformed mixture of pain and fear. You let out a sharp call, diving downwards and catching him before he could hit the ground. 

Quickly you ripped them apart as well, trying to rush as fast as you could. Bits of bone fell to the ground and then the final thudding sound of their combined body, eyes wide in pain. Swooping upwards you surveyed the field. 

Two more left and they were fighting each other. You flapped your wings for a bit, taking a breather and letting the two duke it out. Your collar reminded you exactly why you couldn’t afford this luxury. With a searing pain around your neck you let out a cry of pain. Drawing the attention of the two other contenders. Great. 

One of them was a bird like you, though he was a lot slimmer than you were. The second one was some huge kind of fox. 

The fox ditched the kite instead bouncing up towards you, feet falling onto tiny storm clouds to maintain its position. You let out a caw and dived, heading straight for him. Your talons outstretched, glistening red from the blood. Floodlights accentuated the color, the same color that soon dyed the fox’s ashen like coat. 

You felt him slowly die under you. A few pitiful yips escaped him, but as soon as he went silent you dropped him. You idly watched his body fall and hit the ground, joining the bodies. His blood spilled out and soon became unrecognizable from the other mages. 

A chant rang out through the humans.

In an instant your head whipped up.   
There was a kite wasn’t there? Where was he? 

You felt something drill into your back, causing you to scream. With a quick few beats of your wings you escaped the tiny thing. He didn’t give up though, nor would you expect him to. He rushed after you, looking more hummingbird than kite. You two had a race around the stands, making the people to go crazy. With a twirl you folded your wings in and dropped towards the ground.

At the last second you pulled up, catching the kite by surprise. Twisting mid air you grabbed him in one of your talons and crushed him.

You tried to ignore the feeling of bones snapping in your grip, but the tiny snaps couldn’t be drowned by the clapping and yelling of humans. 

Your collar began to blaze, the humans were calling you down. You were off to round two.

Coppers POV

 

“Come on Rust! Please just quit it!?” Blue, now named Cobalt he supposed, was attempting to reason with the unreasonable Ash.

“I’m not going to give her any modicum of respect until she’s proved herself worthy of it.” 

“But you saw how much she hated it when you called her human!” Copper sighed heavily, dragging a hand down his face. Gold sat beside him in a similar state, tired and uncomfortable.

Not that anything she’d done was too scary, no that was the thing, she was too nice. What person, well mage, just got involved in something like this? There had to be a reason she saved them. Not to mention she gave him her actual name. As in the true name. It was pretty suspicious. 

He had stayed up all night with Gold, trying to make sure nothing would happen to his family now that it was back together, but he had fallen asleep in the end due to exhaustion. No words could describe the fear that washed over him when he woke up and his brother was nowhere to be found. Gold shared his sentiments thankfully. But for some reason though, Cobalt seemed to like her. 

He looked over at the stack of burnt pancakes that sat on the counter, not a foot away from them. He had tested it first, though Cobalt had insisted that he had a hand to play in their creation. He chuckled softly. Looking like that he wasn’t surprised his brother helped make them. 

A small note sat beside the plate. 

“Hey guys, I gotta head out for work. Will be out late, should be home by 10:30ish. If I’m not back then take care of each other. Of course I should be back, but better safe than sorry, yeah? Go to ham on the pancakes, I’m going shopping this afternoon too!”

Maybe she wasn’t too bad? 

“i doubt it.” Golds voice startled him out of his thoughts. Was he thinking aloud?

“She did give us names.” 

“Yeah, but she’s probably waitin’ to do something…i just wish we had somethin’ over her.” He had something over her. Not for the first time Copper began to wonder about the legitimacy of her name.

“We might…. Last night while we were talking she made me promise not tell anyone, then she told me a name. Whether it was her true name or not I don’t know.”

“yer jokin’!”

“No. I think she might genuinely want to make us feel safe. At the very least we should cut her some slack.” 

“nah we should test it, see if it’s true or not. if it’s true then i know i’d feel a lot better. what is it anyhow’?”

“I can’t tell you directly.” Copper immediately answered, his mind reeling as it flashed back to the magic that encased his arm. It was a magic deal, he had seen enough of them to know, but it was a lot different than he thought. It was warm and fuzzy feeling.

“then i’ll ask ya a question. uuuuhhh, what do ya think of the name she gave ya?” 

“The name Y/N,” he paused as the magic swirled his arm. No backlash, so he must’ve made it through the loophole, “gave me is alright, funny I guess. Not the worst name I’ve ever heard.” 

“you gonna keep it?” Gold hadn’t missed the name, Copper could tell, now he was just curious.

“I don’t know.”

 

Y/N’s POV

 

Shit. 

You were in the middle of the final round, and it had come down to you and three other beasts. 

As you were in the middle of shooting another electro ball you felt something seize you up, causing all the magic in you to drain. Your wings stopped as your body jerked for a minute, trying desperately to generate more magic. You felt yourself hit the ground, but couldn't really process the impact, instead just screeching in pain as your soul searched for magic. It’s like someone took all the air out of your lungs. 

Then it all came back in a rush. Pain blossomed along your back. Before you could take to the skies again you felt a searing pain in two of your wings. A giant wolf had one of your wings in it’s jaw, a paw on the other one. You watched numbly as ice crept out from under her paw, encasing your wing. With another pained screech you threw your head back, ears pressed against your head as harshly as they could be, as you felt your wing snap. 

Scrunching your eyes shut you spasmed, sending waves of electricity arcing forward. In one giant blast you let loose a wave of the blue energy. The wolf was thrown backwards, slamming into the wall of the arena. It slowly fell to the ground, head lolling as it lay dead. You shifted, to stand, crying out softly. You attempted to fold your wings, but both of them immediately screamed in protest. So instead you let them lay out, eyeing the last two contenders wearily.

A giant bear stood in front of you, a few paces away. He had large chunks of earth clinging to his fur, acting as a natural armor, while the second creature was some sort of snake, propelled in it’s own fishbowl of floating water. 

There was a pause of quiet as you three assessed each other. The bear was losing his plating under his belly and his right side where he took a few bad scrapes. The Leviathan was easy enough to deal with, as long as you could touch his water. 

The Leviathan acted first, shooting from side to side, sending out spears of water. You watched a few impale the bear, to which he roared at. You weren’t able to maneuver, so unfortunately you’d have to fight fire with fire. You moved slightly for the first few, stifling a scream as one impaled your ice encased wing. As the next one shot forward, you let it hit you, sending pulses of electricity up along it’s curve. 

You watched as the Leviathan twitched and screamed, tail flailing in and out of the water as he tried to escape his inevitable doom.

Slowly he floated to the top of his telekinetic water, before the entire thing came crashing down. He lay limply on the ground in between the bear and you, water mixing with blood. 

You puffed up your feathers, challenging the bear. A caw was let out, mixed with some sort of inhuman cry. The bear let out a roar as well, charging you. You braced yourself, foremost wings coming to protect your chest.

You two hit each other in a head on collision, but as soon as he got close you stopped. The bear was breathing hard, and now that he was closer you could see blood matting his fur. Small pebbles shook along his body, cracking and becoming smaller and smaller. 

He was already dying. 

You both met eyes for a minute, and slowly, ever so slowly, he gave you an imperceptible nod. He was giving you permission. With that you ran electricity through your body, til it reach the ends of your tail. The twin tails puffed up, becoming as solid as steel within seconds. You gave him a soft nod back then impaled him through. He gave out a choking gasp, and you let out a quick prayer in your head. One for safe travels to the stars. 

With the last beast dead the bells rang. You stood up shakily, two of your wings bent sa sort of crutches against the ground. Your tail was still stuck through the bear, and with a quick pull they came sliding out. 

The humans guided you past the empty cages, back towards the locker rooms. It was fairly empty in there, only 10-12 other mages picking around. The other winners of different categories.

You grabbed your food, smiling slightly at it. You would be able to forget this soon. You just had to make it home. You stuffed your bag over your shoulder, careful of your wings.

Because of the injury done to them it was better if you left them out. Obviously you couldn’t fly home in them, so it was no use staying bestial.

So instead you sat half transformed. Two wings were folded against you, two others hanging limply off your shoulders, creating a drag. You had already haphazardly wrapped them up, just enough to keep them from bleeding everywhere. You’d do better when you got home. Your tails were low against the ground, swishing carefully back and forth. 

As you turned to leave you paused. Something was sniffling, high pitched and squeaky. You began to trot around, curiosity driving you more than anything. You stopped full force once you saw what was creating the pitiful noise. 

Bending down slowly, you grunted slightly as your wings hit the ground. The crying stopped, instead you were met with two glowing eyes. 

A small boy sat in front of you, tears encasing his yellow eyes. His darkened skin helped him as he attempted to hide further under the bench. Two large ears sat on his head, and you could hear the scrape of horns on the bench. 

“Hey kiddo, it’s okay there’s no need to be afraid.” He whimpered lightly in response. “Shhhh shhh, it’s alright. It’s all over now, you don’t need to fight now. Are you okay?” He slowly nodded as he peered out at you, scanning you for any threat.“Come here kid, it’s okay, I won’t hurt you. You’re done, it’s done, everything is over now.” All of a sudden he leapt forward. 

Tears welled in his eyes as he cried wholeheartedly. His soft fuzzy brown hair was covered in blood, darkening the already dark color and was quickly darkening your clothes as well. He was shaking as you held him, quietly shushing him. 

You grimaced as you scanned him for any particularly bad injuries. Two long ears were now folded against his back, and your previous assessment of horns proved incorrect as antlers stood tall and dark against his head. A small tail was fluffed out and his legs changed halfway into strong powerful paws. He was a jackalope. What was he doing here?

“This your first fight?” He nodded.

“We-we needed more money, and-and momma said I should-should enter this. But she- she wasn’t here when I- when I finished. “ Ahhh crap. His mom left him here to die thinking she’d have one less mouth to feed. She hadn’t really expected him to win. 

“Do you have a different house you can go to? Maybe somewhere not your mommas?” 

“Well-well momma said dad lives pretty close to here, at least I- at least I think.” Score.

“Alright hon, just tell me the address.” 

“I-I don’t know the address…”

“That’s fine, just tell me approximately where he is.” He mumbled out the details he could remember and you scooped him up, carrying him as he softly cried. The kid was probably 13, 14 at most and you hated to think of what would happen if you met up with the mom.

As you got to the house you looked down at the kid. He was sleeping peacefully now that he had cried his heart out. Kinda reminded you of your boys when you first picked them up. You paused at the house, checking your notepad for good measure. 

Yup, this was the one. It was in the mage district, thank the stars, but it was definitely one of the better ones. Kissers were bound to be around, and it had you anxious. 

Your gaze dropped to the stairs leading up to the door. Crap. Adjusting the kid you slowly took them sideways one at a time, wheezing every time your wings hit the banister behind you. As soon as you got to the top you knocked furiously. 

Lights flicked on in the house and the door swung open. In front of you stood a justice soul, one you thankfully knew fairly well.

“Cecil!” 

“Halcyon! What’re you doing here?” The Puerto Ricans golden eyes dropped to the kid. “Why do you have a kid?” You sighed. At least now you knew who the mother was. Didn’t know the witch had kids though.

“Your ex put her son in the rings. He said you were the dad, though I’m guessin’ you didn’t know.” Cecil slowly shook his head, eyes flashing with anger.

“It’s just like her to do something like this! Damn it look at the poor kid. What is he?” 

“He’s a pretty strong justice soul, has a jackalope as his soul critter.” Cecil whistled lowly.

“Poor kid.”

“Think you could take him in? I’m not returning him to that woman.” Cecil seemed to snap out of his thoughts, looking up at you carefully. 

“Are you sure, you know my track record Cya.” 

“Yeah.” He nodded, apprehensive at first, then furiously as he took the kid in his arms. “Yeah, yeah I’ll take care of the kid. Thanks Cya. Visit again sometime?” You nodded, then spun, headed out. 

Time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ou enjoyed even though it was mostly fighting. We did get a look at the bitties and what they’re up to at home! If you have any questions, concerns, or rants let me know down in the comments!


	9. Everything's Better With Fantasy Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head home, broken and tired. One of the bitties gets to see you all beaten up and takes some pity on you. Enjoy some one on one time guys.

You sat unhappily in the train, already late to get home. You didn’t think they’d worry for you, definitely not, but they might’ve found a way to leave or something. You let out a huge sigh. Hopefully they were still hanging out at home. 

You eyed your bag, a small smile flitting onto your face. You might have to break into that Rohoban immediately. As you giggled your wings shifted, abruptly changing your laughing into hissing. Ok, wounds first, Rohoban after. 

Thankfully the train was now empty, it was rather late now anyways. You actually had a seat this time, and only two other passengers sat nearby. Your tails curled over your lap, tightening around your bag of sweets and food. Your ears laid back lazily, popping up every now and again when a new noise was introduced to the silent atmosphere. Your wings were folded awkwardly behind you, as comfortable as you could manage unfortunately. Your talon like arms gripped onto your bag as you switched to look outside. The night sky outside was rather beautiful, the stars twinkling happily, as if to mock you for their position. 

A sudden need overcame you, and a few small prayers left your mouth. You weren’t particularly religious, but if you could do anything to give all those souls killed today safe passage to The Sky you’d do it. It was kind of silly, but it helped.  
With a long sigh you settled yourself. This was going to be a long ride.

…

You slowly opened the door to your house, wincing every time it squeaked. As soon as you entered your eyes flared, creating a bit of light for you to see. Looking over to the couch you saw the bitties. Thank the stars.

With a sigh of relief you walked into the kitchen, dropping your food onto the counter. A half eaten pile of pancakes sat beside it now, the two giving each other company as you ransacked the house for bandages. Finally you found them, a happy trill escaping your throat. 

You shuffled over to the bathroom, before you were stopped by a voice.

“Halcyon? Is that you? Are you home?” Each word seemed to awaken the little blue bitty more.

“Shush it’s okay Cobalt. Yeah I’m home.”

“I’m glad you made it home!” Cobalt said happily, before he noticed the bandages in your hand. He seemed a lot more awake now. “What are those for!?” 

“SHHHHH!” You quickly shushed him before he could wake up the others. Once he quieted down you sighed, running a hand through your hair. You seem to be sighing a lot lately. 

“I’m just fixin’ myself up ‘fore I head to bed kiddo.”

“Can I help!?” You paused at that. Turning slightly you looked at him, which was apparently a big mistake. As soon as you saw him you couldn’t get the image of his huge teary eyes out of your head. With a long groan you slowly nodded.

“Yeah, yeah you can help, just be quiet alright?” Cobalt furiously agreed, jumping up excitedly when you offered your hand. Moving him up he settled on your shoulders quickly, before pointing you in the way of the bathroom. Laughing slightly you followed his instructions and entered the bathroom. 

With a quick motion you flicked the switch, watching the yellow light flipped on. You heard a tiny gasp from your shoulder.

“What? Are you okay?” You turned to see him looking in the mirror. Spinning to see what had him so startled all you saw was Cobalt and… yourself. “Oh, stars, sorry Cobalt, completely forgot to warn you I’m in perfect mode."

“You have wings.” You heard him whisper. Wait. Whisper? Another look at him and you saw his eyes wide, huge stars glittering in the sockets. That's… surprising.

“Heh, yeah. I’ve got wings. Six of em. You opened each of the functional ones, before folding them neatly back. “I’ve also got these things,” you showcased your talons, “my tails,” your tails swished happily as your grin grew. Stars he was loving this, his eyes were so wide and you watched his pupils trail your tail. “And my ears.” You flicked your ears, and the response was immediate. He squealed happily and stood up on your shoulder, turning to reach out to them. 

“Can-can I touch them?” 

“Yeah go for it bud.” He grinned happily and you felt his tiny bitty hands run through your feathers. 

“It’s so soft!” 

“I should hope so, I clean them fairly often.” That caused him to giggle. “Hate to break it up kid, but think you’d be willing to hop off?” 

He looked at you curiously but nodded anyways. You watched him carefully jump into your talons, and you lowered him slowly, as if he were made of glass. He stepped off onto the ceramic of the sink. You set the bandages by him as well, then turned to sit on the edge of the tub.

“Alright, kid this isn’t going to be pretty.”

“That’s fine! It’ll be just like when I treated Papy’s scrapes!” He said happily.

“Papy?” You questioned.

“Oh, I meant Copper.” You made a soft noise that pretty much equated to ‘oh’. Your wings slowly expanded, including your broken one. You let out a soft hiss as it stretched, but thankfully it didn’t hurt too much. You started to unwrap it, pausing every now and then to check your bitty.  
Once it was out in the open you winced. The wing was rubbed raw around where the wolf’s jaws had grabbed it, and it was  
bleeding pretty profusely. The spear hit didn’t look too bad, it had mostly pinned you, hadn’t broken or torn anything major. Taking a closer look you were relieve t see the break in the bone had been a clean one. 

“Thank the stars it isn't-” 

“What do you do!?” Your eyes shot up to Cobalt, who was staring worriedly at your wings. 

“What do you mean?” You asked, confused.

“What do you do that gets you hurt this badly?!” Oh. 

“If it helps, I don’t normally get hurt this much. This was kind of a one time deal. But I fight.”

“Like…. In rings?” Now you definitely were surprised. Cobalt’s brow was furrowed, he was obviously very upset. He was studying it carefully, and he seemed to let out a breath of relief as he came to the same conclusion as you did about the clean break. The kid didn't know about collars, but he knew about rings? 

“Well, yeah, it’s the only job a gal like me can get without becomin’ a slave. I mostly fight in small leagues, but I could go to big ones if I actually tried.Today though, during the final round something overcame me. Like all the air was out of my lungs, or all the magic was sucked out of my soul. I froze and-”

“And you got injured.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well we better get you fixed up then! We want you to be tip top for breakfast tomorrow!” Your head spun from how fast the topic changed, but you let it lie. If Cobalt didn’t want to talk anymore then he didn’t have to talk anymore. With a grunt you got to working on your wing.

…

It had taken you a while to fix your wing, and a lot of searching around for something straight enough by Cobalt’s standards to set your wing against. He was in charge of bandages and constantly went back and forth from the sink and you to give them to you. You had ended up turning your feathers solid along your tail and set it up as a bridge for him between the tub and the sink. He was very fascinated with them, asking all kinds of questions about your beast form. You had finally finished, but now the both of you sat, not a lick tired. Suddenly an idea hit you.

“Have you ever had Rohoban?” At the resounding shake your grin widened. “You’ll love it!” Offering him a ride Cobalt jumped onto your tail, taking it up to your shoulder.  
You walked into the kitchen, moving the pancake palace and grabbing your bag. You quickly found the Rohoban and shoved it into the microwave before Cobalt could see it.

“What is Row-Rowhobane Halcyon?” You laughed at his pronunciation.

“Ro-ho-ban. It an Exorian pastry made in the Fields of Ash. My home.” You heard a tiny gasp escape your partner in crime. Before he could ask anything though, the microwave beeped.

“Now keep in mind it’s better fresh, but here you are!” You set the pastry down in between you two. It had a flaky outside, that gradually hardened til it hit the center. In the center you knew lay a chocolate ball spiced with justice magic. That wasn’t a metaphor, it was literally integrated with justice magic. You cut it in half, eagerly watching the chocolate ooze out of the middle, glittering even in your yellow light.

“Rohoban is Exorian for Spice Ball. Of course it’s in the Justice dialect, so not everyone knows that.” Cobalt was staring at the delicious smelling pastry hungrily, his eyes wide. You jumped up, and consequently returned with two forks. Offering him the smaller one you still noticed it was waaaaay too big for him. You’d have to go shopping for bitty stuff at this point. Except they weren’t staying with you.

Before your mind could go down that dark road you heard a tiny squeak. Coming out of your thoughts you noticed Cobalt had a look of utter bliss on his face as he chewed on the pastry. Apparently he had forgone the breading and went straight for the chocolate. Damn, you missed it. 

“It’s good right?” He nodded enthusiastically and quickly moved to get more. You laughed happily, cold thoughts forgotten for now. 

Right now it was just you, Cobalt, and a slice of home. Or…. maybe you had more than a slice of home now. With a glance at Cobalt as he started to actually eat the pastry part you started to giggle. 

Yeah. He was more than a slice of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the one on one time with Cobalt. Pretty much the deal here is a new bitty every day if you catch my drift. So I'd love to see your guesses for who's next. Thanks to my 3 lovely commentors for boosting my need to write and post!!! You guys are amazing, including all 30 something of you guys giving me Kudos. I can't thank you enough! So if you have any questions, concerns, or rants just head on down to the comments section. Bye!


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s now the morning after and you and Cobalt are no doubt closer much to the chargrin of the other bitties. You also get a one on one talk with Rust and a weird thank you from Copper. Not all bad right?

You woke up with a start. My stars. Another nightmare. Damn. With a glance towards the alarm clock you grimaced. 

5:00 AM. Yay. 

You crept out of your bedroom, too awake to go back to sleep. You slumped into the dining room, flopping down in the chair. With a groan you covered your face with your hands. At least last night wasn’t too bad. A small chuckle left your lips as you remembered the chocolate fiasco.

“Why are you laughing human?” Your small smile immediately fell down. A long sigh escaped you instead. 

“You’ve really gotta stop callin’ me that Rust.” 

“Why should I?”

“Because I’m not human,” you started, “it’s offensive to call me as such, and simply because I hate it. Is that not enough?” 

“Why should I care?” He stated, a small huff coming from his dark form. “Look, we can have this thrilling discussion later,” oh god you could practically see the sarcasm, “but I want to know what you did to Cobalt.” 

“Oh so you use his name!” 

“Not the point. Normally he wakes up with me, but today he’s uncharacteristically tired. What did you do to him?” Oh. He’s worried about his friend. Fine. That was understandable. You guess.

“He was up pretty late with me last night. He offered to help me and I took him up on it.” 

“What could he possibly waste his time doing?” You were hoping to avoid this, but you figured they’d see at some point or another. 

“Here, easier if I just show you. Care to follow me to the bathroom?” Rust gave you a glare, thinking hard. 

“Fine. But if it happens to be a trap then I will not hesitate to harm you.”

You offered him your hand but he either didn’t see it in the dark or didn’t care. Instead he hopped off the table on his own and wandered off to the bathroom.

You entered the bathroom as well, giving a small warning before you flipped the lights on. You could hear a hiss from the tiny bitty as he adjusted to the sudden brightness. 

“This is what he was helpin with.” You sat back on the tub watching Rust climb up the toilet, then jump to the sink. 

“What? The sink?” You laughed bitterly. 

“No, my wings. I broke em yesterday so he was kind enough to help me out with bandages.” 

“Your wings-“ Rust has finally turned and noticed your large feathers. You raised an eyebrow as he stared in silence, his eye lights completely gone. 

“Your a blasted bird.” You sighed. To be honest this was kind of the reaction you had expected last night. Looks like Cobalt was the only one who like them. 

“Yes. Get all your expletives out now please. Makes it easier on the long run.”

“And. And Cobalt helped you?” He was genuinely curious. Huh. 

“Yeah. Kept insisting that I didn’t have a straight enough brace. Thankfully the break was clean, so no unnecessary bloodshed.” Rust was silent in contemplation. This was new. Rust was never silent. “I need to sew up to tear, you want to see the wound for yourself?”  
That seemed to snap Rust out of his reverie. 

“Why would I want to see he damned thing? However, since you asked I will observe and make sure the brat didn’t mess it up.” With a swift nod you began to unwrap the bandages. 

Finally a heap of bloody bandages lay in the tub and you were searching through your cupboards for a medical needle. Finding one you let out a happy chirp, before sitting back on he edge of the tub. 

“Can you find the bandages for me for when I’m done?”

Rust didn’t say anything but you watched him jump off the sink and look through the cupboards carefully. 

“Why didn’t you sew them up with Cobalt?”

“Ah, uhm...don’t tell him I said this but he didn’t seem like he got along with blood very well. So I just tried to finish as quickly as possible. Once I wrapped the initial wing I slowed down to let him find a brace.” Rust nodded knowingly, emerging from the cupboards holding the bandages. 

“So you’ve got wings.” 

“Yup. That’s why I have to live upground with humans. Need my daily dose of sunshine. And lightning. Mostly lightning.” Your tails curled around your leg and his attention seemed to o to them. 

Finding him satisfied to watch you from a distance you began to sew yourself up. 

“May I go with you today.” What? Your head spun to look at him only to see him looking at your tails furiously. “I require knowledge of our surroundings. I hate to say it but those years with those owners weren’t very enlightening.” 

You hummed, your mind racing. What is really trying to go for here? There wasn’t much t plot out and they hadn’t run away yet. But as you looked at him you suddenly understood. He had only peeled up when you mentioned the sunshine. 

How long has he been underground? Poor guy was in some desperate need of vitamin D. Could you take him with you? 

You slowly flipped through your inner calendar. Today’s Sunday, wait no Saturday. That meant that today was government day. Ugggh. Boring but not dangerous. 

“It’s going to be boring.”

“I can entertain myself woman.” 

“Well, if you really want to I’m sure that’ll be fine. Today’s power day, so it’ll be fine for you to come with me.” Rust looked straight up at you when you said that. His eyes were wide with astonishment. 

Did...did he think you would turn him down? I mean sure, you probably would’ve had it been a fight day. But that was because you wanted to protect him. 

“I leave at 9 on power days, so just make sure it’s alright with Gold alright?” Rust scoffed but nodded anyways. This would be interesting. 

…

You ended up hanging out with Rust in silence, just sitting in the bathroom. 

Eventually you fell asleep in the tub, like a true drunkard, and by the time you woke up Rust had left. You yawned loudly, before getting yourself out of the tub. You stretched up, trilling happily as your wings stretched with you. Before you left you transformed back into your soul mode, the most human looking. Goodbye wings. 

You left the bathroom heading for the kitchen. Thankfully the kitchen was free of the smell of burning. All the bitties were up and were hanging out in the kitchen table having some sort of heated discussion. It didn’t seem as if they had found any breakfast, so breakfast is up to you. 

What to make, what to make….. Oh! You didn’t have to make, you had Gelukdon!  
Rummaging through your bag you found the squishy eggs and quickly stuffed them in the microwave. Again Exorian, except this time for spice eggs. The kindness -on was equivalent to the justice -an. Just different dialects. So it actually translated to egg spice but same difference. 

You watched the microwave wearily, catching the button before the tier went off. Plating it you moved to the table where, thank the stars, they had gone quiet. You set down the fluffy eggs in the middle of the table, successfully catching all the bitties attention. 

“Now I know it’s no pancake palace, but I picked up some Gelukdon yesterday. If you don’t like it this time it’s not my fault.” 

“Is Gelukdon from your homes too?” You blushed slightly. You can’t believe Cobalt remembered your half tired muttering last night.

“No. If you’ll notice the dialects are different. It is Exhorian though. Just from The Talking Forests.”

“Who lives there?!” Stars he was too cute for you. You found it a lot easier to talk about your customs than you did human relations anyways. You grinned happily at the little blue bitty.

“That’s Kindness territory.”

“Do the trees actually talk?!” This time you laughed. 

“Of course they do. Why else would it be named that? I haven’t been there in a long while, but they loved to share stories. I could never communicate with them fully though, probably because I was too jittery. Couldn’t sit still and connect properly.” Blue’s eyes were wide with wonder and you had to gently nudge him. “You’re not going to let these eggs go to waste are ya?” 

Immediately Cobalt jumped up, running towards the paper plate. The other three had already dug in and were watching the small conversation between you and Cobalt. 

…

After a quick breakfast you started to pack everything up in your bag. You made sure to grab a scarf in case Rust wanted to sleep in your bag, you weren’t kidding about it being boring. 

“Nice of you to entertain him like that.” You jumped. Copper stood beside your bag,having appeared out of literally no where.

“WHAT THE HELL!” 

“What?”

“How’d you do that?!” You watched the skeleton start to sweat. Was that a thing? Wait, no, what did he say. “Hold on, entertain? What do you mean entertain?” 

“You know, that whole talking forest thing. It’s sweet.”

“What? I wasn’t joking. I mean I figured you haven’t been to The Talking Forests but that’s no reason to call them fake. That’s just rude. That’s like saying The Fields of Ash are fake.” 

“What?” Now it was his turn to question. 

“Yeah, I mean that all exists. I still visit The Fields from time to time. It’s hard to travel as a mage though.” 

“You’re-you’re not serious.” You gave him a look, frowning.

“Of course I am.” You tilted your head.  
“Why wouldn’t they?” You suddenly stopped, your breath cutting short. They weren’t gone were they? Did humans take them out? He would know, he lived with kissers. 

“They aren’t-they aren’t gone are they? The humans didn’t-didn’t burn them did they?” Your golden eyes were wide, scared. Your ears had lowered, and you were searching him for any sign that it was true.

“Uh- uhm,” Copper on the other hand was completely off guard. “I haven’t heard anything.” 

“Oh thank the stars.” You let out a huge sigh of relief. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I found out everything was burned.” You visibly relaxed, and continued to store things into your bag. 

“It’s nice to talk to him about it. Brings up my own memories. Though I feel like he likes the stories more than the language. Understandable though, Exorian can be difficult even without the 7 different dialects.” 

Copper let out a small hum in amsement as you continued to spout. 

“Anyways, I’ve gotta go. Today’s power day and I promised a certain someone that I’d take them with me.” Coppers face soured.

“I heard you were taking Rust.” 

“Yup, I figured you guys probably haven’t seen the sun in months, maybe even years. Since it’s not going to be dangerous at all today I let him come.” 

“That makes- wait dangerous?” 

“Didn’t Cobalt-” You stopped what you were saying as your eye caught the clock. “Shit, I’m late. Talk to ya later Copper.” With that you ran out of the kitchen caling for Rust. 

You smiled as you found Rust waiting impatiently on the arm of the couch. 

“You’re late.”

“Yeah, yeah, shoulder or bag?” 

“Bag” You shifted so he could hop in. 

“Let’s go on an adventure then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! To anyone who said Rust down in the comments your were correct. The next chapter will be fairly light and will delve into the logistics of magic. So get excited I guess? If you have any questions, concerns, or rants head on down to that comments section! Bye!


	11. A Walk Down Main Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Rust out to enjoy some sun and time together. He's a very curious guy turns out.

You walked through the streets happily, watching the tiny bitty in your bag peek out. You grinned wider at his own smile, warming you up to your very soul. Damn he’s adorable. 

“Enjoying the sun?”

“Yes.” He was very quiet and maybe a bit shy when he answered, but it was still enough to make you happy. How could the edgiest of all the bitties be so cute? You continued to walk in silence for a second, the only sound interrupting was the rushing of the train passing by.

“Want to ride my shoulder for a while? It’ll be about 20 minutes before we really hit the human part of the city. When we hit that point though I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to duck down.” You grimaced near the end. 

As you turned your attention downwards though you brightened at his imperceptible nod.

“Alright, hop on up Rust.” You dropped your arm, letting him climb onto your hand before moving him up to your shoulder. You watched him relish the sun, looking around as if everything was new. And for all you knew maybe it was new to him. 

Silence was a companion to you two as you walked through barren streets, houses turning into shops. Each one was open, magic wafting out through the doors. You smiled as you passed a particular favorite of yours, an antique shop that only sold clocks. The original owner was a Determination mage, but after the whole war they all went missing.

Determination mages, Stars, they were practically a myth now. They had the power to control Time itself, the only thing they left behind was their partnerships with other factions and their old places. As soon as the first faction had been hit, Perseverance, they had disappeared out of fear. Turns out it was for the best.

“Why are there so many different colors?” You looked at him curiously. He wasn’t looking at you, instead at all the different shops. You switched to look at what he was looking at, noticing all the different banners and flags to represent their factions.

“It represents their factions.”

“What do you mean? If you are going to tell me something, tell me, I do not wish for you to tell me stories or half truths.” 

“Well Mages, or Exorians, aren’t all one kind of people. Each of us have a different colored soul, and thus different magic, different cultures and different factions. It’s what differs us between monsters like you, and humans. Red used to be Determination. Orange, the color of your old owners, were Bravery. They controlled fire and lava.” You pointed towards one store that boasted of several orange banners, two people happily working outside. It was a familiar shop, animals wandering around inside, and you knew the more temperamental ones were held in the back. 

“Yellow is my faction, Justice. We control electricity.” You let lightning course through your body, sparking off the ends of your hair making it float a bit. No one said you weren't a show off.

“Green is Kindness and they control the Earth and ground around us.” You point to a small restaurant squeezed in between a card shop and a boutique. The smell of Italian drifted out, mixed with a green magic. Suddenly black smoke poured out and a teenage girl came running out coughing and laughing. 

“Light Blue is Patience, they suck.” Rust whirled around to glare at you. “Sorry, sorry. Patience use air. That doesn’t mean they rule the skies though. If it came down to it a Justice could beat a Patience soul.” You said smugly, crossing your arms in indignation. Rust simply shook his head at you.

“Dark Blue is Integrity, and they draw their magic from water. Though recently I heard there might be a civil war goin’ on in their faction between fresh and salt. Brackish mages are kind of running mediator between them but they’re kind of the cowboys of that faction.” You heard a small huff from Rust that, heard at the right frequency, you believe to be a chuckle. 

“And of course Purple is Perseverance. They control the mind. Be it emotions or telekinesis. They’re pretty neat but also pretty shy. Speaking of which however.” You swung, taking a sharp left to head into a Persevering Tailoring Shop. 

“LILY!” You called out loudly, drawing the attention of the only other Exorian in the store. 

“Coming!” You waited, tapping your foot impatiently as Rust looked around. The shop was slightly musty, but you knew that it was well used. Different kinds of music lined the walls, from CDs to records to more. A large jukebox sat in the corner. 

Finally a plus sized woman entered the room from the back, glasses slightly falling down her nose. Her black hair was held up in a bun while purple bangs constantly fell in her face. You giggled slightly as she came in.

“What’s going on, Lily?” She moved her glasses up, looking you up and down. 

“Well, I'll be! Halcyon! You finally decided to show your face in this shop?” She asked teasingly. 

“I’m in for a favor, you recluse. Do you do Bitty stuff?” At the sound of the Rust turned from his inspections to look up at you. At the same time Lily frowned. 

“Only for the high payin’ humans. Why?”

“A couple bits found me and they need some new clothes.” Lily looked at you wondrously. 

“You live with some?! That’s amazing!” 

“Heh, yeah. Anyways, what’s it gonna run me to get 4 sets?” 

“A return on that favor and 200.” 

“200! What the hell Lily?!” 

“Times are hard.” Lily said simply, shrugging her shoulders. “More and more humans are trying to shut us down. I’m going to have to move to the train soon. That or Lioneah.” You looked at her with concern.

“If you ever need a flight up there Lily, just say the word alright?” Lily nodded softly, but then clapped her hands together. 

“Now what were you thinking?” You drew a blank. Shit. You didn’t know what they liked. You looked over to Rust for help, and this seemed to draw Lily’s attention as well.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so rude, I can’t believe I didn’t notice you.” Lily offered a finger to the startled bitty. “The names Dryad, but since your a friend of Cya’s your a friend of mine. Call me my chosen, Lily.” To your relief Rust nodded slowly and shook her finger. 

“Lily this is Rust, one of the bitties currently living with me til I can get them somewhere better. You turned your attention to Rust. “Rust, you think you can help me figure out who wants what?”

“Of course, who better to help you than the Terrible Rust?” Oh my Stars. Your eyes widened, and if you were Cobalt you’re sure stars would’ve appeared. That… What was that? You couldn’t describe it. Lily interrupted you before you could begin to try, thankfully.

“Mind coming over here so you can look through patterns?” You nodded, still too starstruck for words. 

You walked over to the counter, Rust jumping off your shoulder carefully to flip through pages bigger than him. After a while you three had everything settled and paid, Rust jumping back up onto your shoulder satisfied. With a quick goodbye to Lily you headed out again.

“What did you think of your first Mage town?” 

“Acceptable.” Rust smiled softly, taking any bite out of his words. 

“Good, glad my people don’t offend you too.”

“I’m not sure, I’ve yet to actually meet a Patience.” You stopped. You could see Rust looking at you out of the corner of his eye, trying to see if you caught it. Laughter filled your gut as you began giggling hard, then chuckling, then full on laughing. Rust appeared smug as he was watching you laugh, hand covering your mouth. 

“That was amazing.” 

“The Terrible Rust does nothing less.” You two walked with each other, Rust sometimes pointing out something mildly interesting and you teasing and making jokes hoping for a snide comment back. Sometimes it worked but in the end you just wore yourself out. Rust took the pause in your conversation to recall a previous one however.   
“Remember when you said the color of your souls is what differentiates you between humans and monsters? What did you mean by that? I did say no half truths before, did I not?”

“Oh, damn. Sorry I forgot to explain fully. So humans have black hearts while monsters have white ones, it’s kind of neat.” 

“Sounds like a childrens idea.”

“Oh there’s a whole scientific reason behind it and everything, it’s practically anything but.”

“Then explain it.” Rust said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. What?

“I can’t just explain it, it’s all professional and complicated and wavelengths and crap.” Ruts gave you an impatient look, making you sigh. You had already lost this one, you knew, but like hell you were going down without a fight. 

“Fine, but don’t expect it to make much sense.” 

“Nothing you ever do makes sense.” You giggled.

“Fine, okay so you know how light is on a wave length?” Rust nodded. “So let’s take magic and hypothetically say it’s that. Different types of magic get rebounded off the soul until it finds one color that it can absorb. So like the exact opposite of color. So only Justice souls can absorb electricity magic and all that. Going back to our light example, as you know white is the mixture of all light, and thus magic, in it’s purest form. That’s you guys, with your abilities to create any kind of magic, some of it even personalized for you specifically. Black is the absence of all light, and the absence of all magic in Humans. That’s the basics of it without going into the whole scientific theory about souls and reincarnation an that jazz.” Rust nodded carefully.

“I suppose that makes sense.”You sighed, relieved he was satisfied with your explanation. You stiffened up as a smell hit your nose though. 

“Hey Rust, I hate to ask, but think you could hang out in the bag now?”

“Why?”

“Humans.”

Rust seemed to study you carefully, noticing your apologetic look. With a heavy sigh he agreed.

“Fine. I need to get away from your horrible jokes anyways. Your as bad as Gold.” 

“Thank you Rust!” You said, relieved. You slipped him into your bag right as you hit human territory. With a sigh you continued on. 

Eventually you hit the building where you were supposed to go. Time to drain you guess. Entering the building you walked up to the receptionist's desk.

“J30472”

“Third door on your left.” You turned and left, heading towards your room. Two other justice souls were already hooked up inside. You set down your bag, peeking in on Rust. 

“Hey Rust, I’m about to hook up, so I’ll be out for a while. Please just hang out here alright? This is the boring part.” Rust sighed again clearly this was such a burden, but he agreed anyways. 

“Thanks bud.” As soon as you closed your bag the assigned human entered the room, noticing you. 

“Ah, Miss Justice. We’ll hook you up quickly.” With an order to sit still he ran around you with various cables, hooking them up to the back of your collar. “We’ll begin in 1, 2, …” You stiffened as you felt the initial magic drain. 

Then it became dark, darker, yet darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay some good Rust time. Don't worry, Angst will return next chapter. But for now enjoy the conversations these two weirdos have.


	12. Soul to Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and head home with Rust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing a really long chapter in the future. So! We have gotten the third day all technically done! So in return day two here is all posted. Beware, a lot of strong language for today though.

You woke with a start, groaning unhappily. You hated Power days. You slowly sat up straight, an arm waving behind you trying to find your wires. Finding them you gripped it hard and yanked it out. Immediately the throbbing in your neck toned down to a small buzz. You tiredly stood up, shaking slightly. You stretched, but the action ended up just drawing more energy out of you. Walking over to your bag you picked it up. With another loud yawn you checked the inside of your bag for rust. He was sleeping in the bag, curled up in your scarf.

Shouldering the bag you began the long walk out of the building.

…

It took you awhile, a long while to get out of human territory. You were walking almost lethargically, constantly trying to keep yourself awake. You heard rustling from your bag, causing you to pause and lean against the wall. You saw Rust peek out over the bag and you almost naturally offered him a hand. He climbed onto your hand, sitting on your shoulder. 

“Hey Rust. Take a good nap?” He nodded slowly waking up. You wanted to sink down the wall, take a break, but instead you got up. Continuing to walk your muscles protested greatly. 

You were now back in the street with all the stores. Everything was closed down now, though small lights lit up each storefront. Lily’s store passed, purple floating flowers illuminating her door. The kindness restaurant had branches of glowing mushrooms growing out of the doorway. You would’ve created your own light but you were tired and preferred to keep the last of your magic running around inside of you. It was pretty much the only thing keeping you awake.

“You are terribly slow.” You laughed.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.”

“What did they do?” He asked softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet atmosphere around you. 

“Ah, today was Power day, which means humans drain my magic.” You explained, too tired to elaborate more.

“What could they possibly use your magic for?” You didn’t bother answering, instead gesturing wildly towards the lights around you. 

“Power.” Despite your tired answer Rust seemed to get the gist. He thankfully didn’t ask anymore questions, letting you walk on auto. 

Suddenly you got tackled. 

“Shit!” You hit the street hard, a scraped hand pushing your body up immediately. You spun to see a human running down the alleyway, your bag, and more importantly your bitty in hand. You could see Rust, terrified and growling. Hell no.

You turned to your perfect mode, your halfway transformation. Running you barely felt your wings came out sharply, turning steel immediately. Your tails whipped angrily, helping you keep balance as you chased the man. Your talons dug into the wall as you used it to spin, turning a hard left into a dead end. You could see the man standing at the wall searching desperately for an escape. He spun, noticing you standing in the entryway. He started breathing heavily, his eyes jumping from left to right.

“You can’t hurt me! I’ve been following you, I know you don’t have any power right now. So just- just leave before things get ugly.” The man said shakily, only angering you more. 

“You want to fucking bet.”

You strolled forward, but at the cry of your bitty you sped up, appearing in front of him. Your talon was gripping his neck, raising him up above the ground. He dropped your bag to hold your claw, struggling furiously.

“Stop! Stop!”

“You’d do best to drop my bitty.” He sneered.

“You can’t do anything. You have to follow my orders.” You chuckled, your talon collecting electricity in your palm. You slammed him into the brick wall, this time your electro ball held against his head. The lightning snapping out and touching his face, lighting up his fear. His dark blue eyes were wide, switching from your hand to your face, hard set golden eyes staring him down. 

“I’m sorry, my collar only recognizes humans, not little bitches.” Translation, it was still calculating whether this man was criminal or not. If not then you’d immediately stop. If he was counted however then you would have free reign, as per Exorian Law. 

“Let’s try this again. Give me my bitty before I blow your fucking head off.” He released Rust, and you released him, diving for Rust before he fell to the ground. Immediately the human ran out, trying to get away as fast as he could. You sunk to the floor, thoroughly spent.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it, I’m so sorry! Are you fucking okay? I can’t believe I let that happen. I’m so damn sorry, God damn it!” You were crying holding the tiny bitty close, just feeling his breathing, promising you his continued life. He was alive. 

“Let gO OF ME!” You let him go instantly, letting him stand on your thighs. 

“I’m so sorry, shit, you shouldn’t have gone through that, I shouldn’t of let you come with me I thought it would be fine I can’t believe I didn’t take into account my power outage-”

“Shut up.” You stopped, staring at the small bitty dusting himself off. “This is not the first time I’ve been manhandled, I’ll be perfectly fine.”

“Yeah, but when you came under my roof you here under my protection. He shouldn’t have been able to touch you.” Rust looked up at you, before sighing heavily. 

“Look it’s fine, I don’t blame you. Even I didn’t hear him coming, and almost nothing gets past me. And as for taking me with you…. I enjoyed it. So don’t make me regret coming out here with your blubbering.” You stared at him in surprise, your eyes wide and glowing with tears. 

You nodded, stunned into silence. You sat silently with him, both of you catching your breath. You noticed him trembling, and you almost reached for him before you remembered his shout. But as you looked a him you couldn’t resist the urge. Just… don't smother him right? 

Rust sat straight upwards, as you slowly pet his skull. 

“Sorry, I was so worried about where I failed I didn’t check on you. Are you actually okay?” 

“I’ll be fine.” You hummed but you weren’t convinced. After a few minutes he spoke again. “It’s just… frustrating not being able to do anything. You had to do everything and you were able to save me even though you were-” He cut off as he rubbed his face, making you pause in your petting.

You both sat in silence as he composed himself. 

“I’m just not- just not able to protect anyone. Damn it Halcyon I couldn’t even protect my brother back in the rings. He-he was pulled from me so many times. Forced to dust and fight for his life. And I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. You have to be one hell of a failure to screw up protecting the one thing you love most.”

You were stunned to say the least. What the hell were you supposed to say to that!? Lol, me too? Definitely not. And it’s not like you were great with the emotions. Your best offer was a rub on the back but he clearly didn’t want to be touched. Which was fine! But you didn’t want to leave him with nothing. He just wanted to help his family. Protect them. Just like your dad did for your family. 

Wait a minute, just like your dad! That’s it! Oh what did he say, what did he say!?

“If you-if you want to get stronger then you have to do it for yourself. No bully is going to wait for you to work up the courage to fight them.” You mumbled under your breath, catching the attention of the bitty in front of you.

“What?” Rust asked.

“Are you serious about protecting them, your family.” Rust stares at you, almost unbelievably. 

“Yes, that would be…. Accurate to say.” You nodded. Alright. You could do this. Your dad did this, you would too. You drew your tail up onto your lap, past the bitty and began measuring. Finding the right feather you turned it steel, gripping the edge and ripping it out. You hitched your breath the pain blossoming for a minute before it faded to a dull ache. Oh well, it just joined all the other pain you were currently feeling.

You turned and laid the small sword down in front of him. 

“My dad did this for me when I was very small and had my first fight. He took his wings and gave me just the right size to create a sword. I still have the feather in my room, hanging above my bed. Now I guess I can continue on the tradition.”

You watched Rust as he looked at the sword, grabbing the base tentatively. 

“There was a way to link it with your magic, I don’t quite remember it though. Once it’s linked you can switch between feathers and steel.”

“No. I like it this way.”

“Really? Well it’s your weapon now. Your bit of power. Use it wisely.” Rust was staring at his sword, standing up carefully to swing it. It arced through the air, the gaps between the vane making it whistle prettily. The both of you sat in silence, letting Rust get used to his new weapon. 

“You ready to go home?” Rust agreed and to your surprise her ran up to sit on your shoulder. “Are you sure you want to sit there again?”

“Are you planning on letting me get hurt?”

“Definitely not.” 

“Then I’m fine.” You huffed at his logic but stood up anyways. You stumbled as you stood, your body feeling empty and hollow. You turned back into your soul mode, your human-like form gripping the wall for support. After a few seconds you stood straighter and began to walk home. 

The night was cold, gripping your face and stealing a deathly kiss. You shivered, and grabbed your scarf from your bag, wrapping it around your neck and giving Rust something to cuddle into. You tried to offer him the bag again, at least get him out of the wind, but he refused rather adamantly. 

“Would you have actually blown his head off?” You snorted.

“Honey if I could I would’ve done it already. The electricity was for show, all harmless. I don’t have the magic power right now to even generate that.”

“So it was all a bluff?!” He exclaimed in surprise, his grip tightening on your shoulder.

“Hell no. If he hadn’t have dropped you I would’ve ripped it off with my bare hands.” He went silent at that, you could feel him watching you. Finally he nodded.

“You are a… decent… guardian.”

You smiled.

…

You opened the door, rushing inside. Way too cold outside, you decided. Rust hopped off, falling onto the couch where he jumped up to the back of it, searching around for the other bitties. He didn’t have to go far. 

You heard something power up and you turned to look, too tired to react accordingly. That was a big mistake. As you turned whatever it was fired, and you felt searing pain in your side. 

“Hot damn that fucking hurt, what the hell!” You sunk to the floor, your hands gripping your side as you bled. “Shit shit shit, I just cleaned this floor.” 

You sat down and tilted your head back, your vision already going black. You heard some yelling as Gold appeared, a weird skull by his side, and Rust started yelling at him. You caught snippets, but you were too tired to piece it together.

“I told you not-”

“I’m perfect-No thanks-”

“You got WHAT”

“It was fi-”

“Miss Halcyon are you-” 

You stood up shakily, ignoring anyone trying to talk to you. You stumbled into the bathroom where you grabbed the bandages and began to wrap yourself up. As soon as you weren’t bleeding out you went back to the living room where all the bitties were fighting. 

“Hey. Guys quit it. It’s been a rather long day and we can all argue and fight or whatever tomorrow, capiche? I’m not in the mood to deal with any shit tonight.”   
“Now hold on just a minute you can’t make off with my brother then just say-” 

“I already said everything was ok-”

“Then why the hell are you-”

You collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the end of Rust's arc! I know I posted it all rather quickly, but now we acn get into a lot more of the angstier stuff. Yup, you heard me. More. Go ahead and guess who's our next little bitty in the comments down below! If you have any questions, rants, or concerns head on down to that comments section below as well! Bye!


	13. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the middle of the night to a not so planned interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware most of this chapter is talking. That is pretty much the entire chapter, dialogue. Sorry guys, but the good stuff comes soon.

You woke up slowly, your eyes blearily opening and closing. 

“What the hell.” You sat up straight as you fully woke. You rubbed the heels of your palms into your eyes, trying to wake yourself up. You were laying in the middle of the living room, the only light coming from the TV. Flexing your muscles you sighed as they still ached slightly, but they felt a lot better. Your magic was still fairly drained though. There were two quick ways to refill it and as you cast your gaze around the living room you spotted one. 

However as you tried to get up you noticed a small weight in your lap. Looking down you noticed Cobalt sleeping peacefully on your thighs, snoring cutely. A quick glance around proved that Rust was nearby as well, sleeping against your legs as well. He looked like he fell asleep keeping guard, his sword propped up by him. You smiled softly as you observed your two bitties. 

But now you came to a problem, your bag, and thus your phone charger, lay a few feet away from you. You didn’t dare move, you would rather die than wake up these cuties. You strained for it, but you were a few inches short. You groaned unhappily. You’d just have to wait to recharge. 

Your ears perked as you heard someone shuffling near you.

“you wantin’ the bag?” You looked around, finally spotting Gold sitting on the couch. Copper was asleep behind him, though he was muttering quietly. Gold looked tired. “look I appreciate you takin’ my bro out, but you really needed to let me know before.” You refrained from shouting immediately at him.

“I thought Rust told you already?” 

“nah, I was trying to convince him not to go, but he went anyways. let’s just make a deal alright? you talk to me bout any shit I ask and I won’t constantly attack you.” 

“So you’re interrogating me.” 

“call it what you want.”

“Fine. But I’m allowed 3 passes.” Gold hummed for a minute before glancing at his brother.

“i can allow that i think.” You nodded and shifted slightly, getting comfortable.

“where do you work?” 

“Pass.” 

“that was quick.” 

“Damn right.” Gold shrugged though he looked curious.

“where’d my brother get the sword.” You snorted. 

“From me.” 

“No really.” Gold said. 

“I’m serious. That’s mine. Made it myself.” You puffed up proudly. “Just like my papa did for me.”

“brings up my next question. where’s your folks?” Your nose scrunched unhappily.

“Six feet under, and a million above.”

“what?” 

“Exorian phrase. Means dead as a doornail.” 

oh.” 

“explain your magic.”

“Pass, ask your brother.” Gold looked at you surprised. 

“yer not serious.” You shrugged. "alright keep your secrets." You laughed happily at his face. 

"finally I want to know what your intentions are.”

"What do you mean?" You asked, frowning back at the bitty.

"i mean I need you to explain it to me nice and slow." You sighed. 

"I'm not as evil as you think I am. I just... I want you to be happy. I remember when I was in a bad way too, bad like you guys. I just wanted to be there and help you. Or maybe not."

"what do you mean maybe not?" 

"I mean maybe not. Ugh I don't know. I didn't decide, oh hey tonight I'm going to go find some bitties to save. I just saw you there being treated like trash and believe it or not I think you guys don't deserve that. I get that you hate me and all that jazz but please."

"so what are you going to do with us?"

"I already told you. This place ... my home as much as I like it I know it's not the best. It's anything but. You guys deserve better. So when I'm free, which is in three days...?" You looked out the window at the rising sun. "Two. Two days, I'll take you to a bitty care center."

"why can't you bring us now?" You sighed heavily.

"The bitty center is in a human city and it's pretty far away. About an hour or two of flight."

"so you're puttin' us with the people you hate?" 

"Unfortunately as much as I despise them, they can take care of you way better than some crummy old mage like me can." Gold stared at you, his eyes wide. 

"that's awfully weird." You shrugged, nonplus about the answer. 

"Can you get me my bag, please?" You asked, glancing down at the two bitties cuddling you.

"why do you need it?" You groaned.

"I thought that the last one was your last question!?" You argued in a harsh whisper, innately dropping your voice as you wanted to get louder.

"humor me." Ugggh you didn't want to explain yourself, it was embarrassing. 

"Do I have ta?" Gold nodded as he leaned against the bag. You shifted your eyes away as you mumbled something out. "what was that?"

"I said....." You mumbled again, wiggling unhappily. 

"repeat yerself." 

"Fine! I said I need the phone charger in it. I need to boost my magic in some form otherwise I'm going to pass out again. So I need to eat something, preferably pure magic or electricity." Gold looked at you, before he covered his mouth with his hand. Giggling flitted out between his phalanges. 

"are you just going to eat it!?" He asked, his chuckling making his words seem lighter.

"No! I'm not wasting a perfectly fine charger. I just need the cord to it." He pushed the bag towards you, then sat, staring at you expectantly, a huge smug grin on his face.  
"You're just like your damn brother with that smug smile." His face fell. 

"you saw my-" Before he could finish his sentence you had grabbed the cord and stuck it in your mouth, turning on the power. You sighed out in happiness as your magic began to charge. You looked over at Gold to seem him, his face red as held in laughter. As soon as you both caught eyes deep laughter filled the house. Not just light laughter, it was laughter straight from the belly. Real, full laughter. You decided you like the noise.

You wouldn't mind more of it. Even if it was at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who guessed Gold was correct!!! This arc is going to be a doozy, let me tell ya, get ready for some real fun things. Heh heh heh. Any questions, rants, or concerns head on down to that comments section! See you there!


	14. A Harried Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up a tad late and get ready for another day in the rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest this one is fairly mudane. In the filler of fan fiction sI swear this is a precusrsor to a bit more of a major event. So enjoy the peace while it lasts.

You yawned happily, sitting up from the living room once more. The two bitties that once sat with you now stood on the counter arguing amongst themselves. Sunlight filtered in through the windows, shining on your face. You laughed at the two bitties on the counter, giggling through your hand. It immediately caught the two's attention, making them turn to see you.

"Halcyon!" 

"Miss Halcyon!" 

"Hey guys." You grinned up at them as the two immediately moved to join you. Cobalt jumped straight off the counter, making you lurch forward to grab him. He landed safely however, making you sigh in relief. Rust chose a more... proper way down, jumping from counter to chair to floor. Both the bitties ran towards you, leaping up onto your lap. 

"I didn't think you were going to wake up!" Cobalt said, tears in his big eyes. 

"Aww don't worry buddy. I just overworked myself last night. I'm all good and charged up now. Though I gotta leave soon. What time is it?" 

"11:30. You slept in even more than my obnoxious brother." You jumped up immediately, skidding once you made it to the tile floor. 

"Shit.Shit.Shit.Shit.Shit. I'm late for preliminaries. Sorry I can't get you guys anything to eat, but I've really got to skedaddle." You ran towards your bedroom, grabbing clothes and throwing something on that you could go out in public in. You'd change at the building anyways. You reached above your bed and grabbed your sword too, wrapping it in a rag and putting in it's holder which tied around your back. When you returned to the living room your eyes caught the eyelights of one worried blueberry.

"Which work are you headed to?" You knew what he was really asking. Are you going to get hurt again? You shook your head, taking a moment to run a finger down the worried bitties head. 

"Don't worry Cobalt, I'm probably not going to get hurt today." 

"But you're going there again." You nodded, not really wanting to. Cobalt huffed quietly but he looked more worried than anything. 

"Just... Be careful okay?" You nodded again, this time determinedly. 

"Of course. No unnecessary risks." Cobalt looked slightly happier. With the small bitty reassured you turned around to grab your bag, shoving your shoes one quickly. As you made it to the door you shouted over your shoulder into the house.

"I'm headed out for work, Rust is in charge." You heard a small exclamation from Cobalt and a resounding shout from Rust. Giggling happily you left your home. 

That was weird. Calling it home. 

You wandered down the street, grinning at each of the vendors. Once you cleared the area you transformed to your perfect mode. Your wings sprouted from your back, and your ears grew longer, immediately having to tune out white noise. 

"Cheaper than the Train." With a few beats of your wings you were above the city. You laughed happily, twirling in the air, careful not to drop your bag. 

"Damn it's been too long." Your wig of course still ached, but it beat right along with your other 5 wings. You flew up above the clouds, relishing the silence. You spotted the rain clouds ahead and welcomed them with a happy trill. A few flashes of lightning responded, making you laugh before, stopping.

Just stopping.

Your wings stilled and your smile froze on your face as you fell. You tucked your wings in twirling through the air. Clouds passed you, the wind whistling through your hair and creating a music just for you. As soon as you hit the first tall building roof you expanded your dark wings, letting them catch the air around you. You glided through the sky, electricity crackling in your wake. 

You finally arrived at your destination, and you landed on your feet lightly, the roar of the wind as your wings beat drowning out any sound you might've heard. 

As soon as you landed you entered the building without bothering to dismiss your wings. Heading straight for the locker rooms you hummed. For some reason you just felt like today was going to be a good day. 

Arriving at your locker you quickly shoved your bag inside, grabbing your clothes out of it. Seeing as no other mages were inside the locker room you changed in there. The other Exorians were probably ahead, seeing as you were late. 

Today you were fighting in perfect mode, or your half transformation. You slipped on a yellow tunic, something just to identify your soul color, and strapped a thick belt around it. Your sword was hilted on the thick belt, causing one of the sides to drag down. You also stored your pouch on your bag, filled with water you’d use to conduct your electricity through enemies, an ingenious move you developed years ago. You grabbed your tights and you threw those on too. Finally you shoved your brown tall Hermes sandals back onto your feet. What were you missing, what were you missing.

"Oh!" Reaching into your bag you searched blindly for your bandanna. Finding it you let out a happy chirp, and quickly tied it around your neck, right below the metal cage of your existence. 

You smiled happily, then quickly turned making sure everything fit alright. Your tails appeared, sliding out from underneath your tunic. They curled around your legs, swinging around. Your wings now sat through specifically made holes for them. The fluttered slightly as they got comfortable. You could now see where the feathers ended, tiny fluff melting into skin. The wings in your sandals were good now as well, expanding happily. 

Before you shut the door however you heard something that made you stop. Your ears twitched as your face went from happy to scared. Feathers puffed up in anger, and it didn't take long before they became steel. Your mind raced as you tried to comprehend what you just heard. This wasn't happening. How could this be happening. But there, you heard it again. Your eyes grew wide searching for an escape that didn't exist. Because you weren't in danger. 

Not for the first time you were reminded as to why you weren't a future sight seer. 

This wasn't going to be a good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it’s be boring. However the next few chapters are going o be more angst filled and loooooong. Like really long. There will be violence on the next chapters so heads up. Any predictions go ahead and let me know I’m always interested to hear your theories! Questions, concerns, or rant just head on down to that comments section I’ll see you there! Bye!


	15. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Round one of the fight, let’s hope Cobalt doesn’t get too angry at you for taking risks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve returned!!! Thank you for all the theories last chapter and quite a few of you were correct!

“What the Fuck.” You spun on your heel and stormed towards the bag, reaching inside it angrily. “You better hope I’m fucking dreaming because if I’m not…” You pulled out on very angry bitty. Gold. You both glared at each other, the silent tension between you pulling the very air taut around you. 

You immediately shoved the bitty back in the bag.

“No. No. This isn’t happening.”

“let me the fuck out of here.” 

“See, now this is a situation that I don’t want to be in.” You said, angrily. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to see where you work, and since you didn’t deign to tell me I decided to figure it out for myself.” 

“No, no ,nononono, you don’t understand. You can’t be here!” 

“Like hell I can’t be here.” You groaned, but you weren’t going to argue with this stubborn ass bitty. You’d just do things the easy way. You shoved him back into your bag, put the bag in the locker and slammed the door shut. There wasn’t a way out, thankfully, which mean he couldn’t be dusted. You sighed in relief. You’d deal with him after the fight. Running a hand through your disheveled hair you sighed. These damn bitties man. 

You leaned against the locker. 

“Look, I’m sorry, but I’m not risking you getting dusted. Just hang out here and I’ll explain after. No response. With a heavy sigh you turned and left the locker room.

Only to feel something heavy on your shoulder.

“Wha-” Somehow there stood the most determined bitty you have ever met, tapping his fingers against his arm as if he was impatient. You quickly spun, facing the locker room again.

“Stop! You can’t be here! What if you get caught or-”

“does it look like I fucking care? I’m going whether you like it or not.” 

“No your no-” Your exclamation was interrupted as you heard a shout.   
“Justice. Over here now.” You stiffened, your collar blinking as it registered the order. Shit, you couldn’t take him back now, and if anyone spotted him he’d be dusted. You shoved him in your bra, and quickly shushed him.

“Number.”

“J30472”

The human quickly motioned you to a cage, running you down a row. You followed her instructions, slumping into the nearest empty cage, barely registering the whirs of the electronics as the door shut. 

“I hope your fucking happy, you’re about to get your wish.” You growled out, letting the tiny bitty go on your lap. He sat there in a daze, clearly not understanding.

“what the…” 

“Yeah. Exactly.” You snapped. “Here’s some rules so I can make sure you haven’t just signed up to dust yourself. Stay with me at all times. Don’t fucking show yourself. Don’t do anything but breathe, capiche? With any luck I’ll get us out of here.” 

“you, you work in-”

“No I don’t fucking work here. I fight here.” You sat up straighter rummaging around your person looking for a better place for him to hang out. You could probably set him in the pouch of your belt, but that would mean pouring out all your water. Significantly changing your game plan. And developing new high risk solutions. Sorry Cobalt. 

Pouring the water onto the ground you looked back at Gold, who was now sitting, mumbling to himself. You sighed, you should give him some slack. He was just trying to make sure you were a safe person.

Nope, not working. Still pissed. 

You had a bit of time before round 1 started. 

“Hey. Look I’m sorry for yelling.” You had successfully caught Golds attention, the small guy staring up at you with wide scared eyelights. You can’t blame him. “I’m just….” Do you admit it? That you were scared too, that you couldn’t stand the thought of seeing his little body crushed in these rings, turning to dust no your watch, your protection. No you couldn’t.   
“Worried.” 

Gold nodded absentmindedly. “These are fighting rings, there’s three rounds. This is my,” you laughed bitterly, “fucking job. But, Gold.” He turned his attention back up to you. “I’ll protect you. I promise.” You offered your finger to him. Gold looked at it, not particularly comprehending. You shifted slightly so you could hold your hand better.

“Promises are special things to mages. We don’t break them. I’ll show you.” Slowly Gold looked you up and down, trying to tell if you were lying.

“Please, what do I honestly have to lose right now.” He huffed but grabbed your finger anyways. His eyes grew wide as your magic intertwined with his, your yellow glowing lighter as white mixed with it. They made small patterns, bits of sparks popping off the ends. He reluctantly drew his hand away, the magic dissipating. 

“There. Now it’s official. If I let anything happen to you I’ll feel the rebounds of the magic. You won’t be killed, I’ll keep you safe.” He nodded. 

A bell rung, heavy and loud above you. 

“Round one.” You muttered softly, you felt Gold stiffen on your lap. “Come on buddy, we’re going to be alright.” You picked him up carefully, setting him inside your pouch. He looked really confused, but you gave him a quick smile. Then the humans came.

. . . 

You entered the arena, eyes scanning the other Exorians around. 7 other mages. Played it right and you’d get out of here without a scratch. Let’s see, let’s see. 2 Patience, 1 Perseverant, 1 Justice, and 3 Brave. Welp, this battle was about to get hot. You chuckled at your own joke softly, mind racing as you planned each of their demises. 

Damn it, no integrity to take advantage of. 

The bell rung and everyone started forwards. You drew your sword, immediately clashing against a Patience dual wielding knives. You both growled at each other, the patience’s cat ears leaning back as her wings widened in intimidation. You copied her movements, at a pause with each other. Then you winked, giving her cause to drop her tough act. Before she could growl again your tails stuck through her body, turning steel. You spun them once, then drew it back out, dropping her bloody body to the floor. 

You felt heat behind you and spun to see a draconian brave breathing fire all around himself. He caught the justice in the face, and you winced as the unlucky guy screamed in pain. He dropped to the floor and another brave put him out of his misery, slicing his head off with a giant axe. The Giant Brave ran at the Draconian, dropping his axe, knowing it was too big for anyone to sabotage much less use. The two got stuck in an arm wrestle, roaring over one another. The third brave, some sort of wolf, was biting into the second patience, some kind of harpy girl. Which left-

You screamed as you felt something pierce your side. Damn it, damn it, damn it. You heard a small voice from your pouch but you were too busy cutting off the arm of the Perseverant. Your sword sunk straight through his arm, hitting the ground with a resounding clang. Your sword immediately raised once more, cutting straight up. He was probably dead at this point, but for good measure you twisted the sword. Planting your foot on his chest you pushed off, letting your sword come free, shining in red blood. Stars above he tore your bandaging. 

You swung it in a semi circle, catching a brave behind you. Spinning, you found the patience dead in front of you, the brave using him as a meat shield. You yanked your sword, but the body came with you. Growling lowly you stuck it firmly into the ground, readying your talons. You set your electricity to run through it, making it a live charge.

The brave was some sort of Chimera, one had growling at you, while the other… bleated? Fucking goats man. You ran forward and scratched him across the side, ducking as his huge paw swung over your head. Your claws dug into his body as you heaved him up, Electricity frying him. This was a familiar move you used often, if you couldn’t tell already. It was just easier frying them from the inside out.

He shook screaming, and you felt pressure on your neck. Your head turned, one of your talons grabbing a snake head. It had tried to bite you but it couldn’t make it through the fabric folded in the bandana. You squeezed, making his fangs bear. You twisted it and stuck it in the neck of the chimeras own body. Having him thoroughly dealt with you threw him to the wall. You heard a groan and spun on your heel.

It looks like the Giant won, and he held his axe. Well did. It was now on the ground as he clutched his hand, burnt to a crisp. The fool had tried to grab your sword. You sauntered up to him, causing him to growl. Your wings fluttered, puffing up to make you look bigger. You grabbed the handle of your sword, drawing it from the floor and readying it. You stood there, the sword ready looking at the Brave. He looked at you confused and you just rolled your eyes, motioning to his axe. You weren’t unfair. He huffed , giving you a look of either respect or concern. Either way he shrugged and moved to grab his axe. Once he did he readied himself. 

The two of you lept at each other, metal clashing. He was big enough that he could grab you in one hand, but you kekpt ducking under his swings, and raising your own sword to meet him. Every once n a while you’d run a charge of electricity through the sword, causing him to back off as it ran through his axe back to him. The two of you were at a match, his axe keeping you on the ropes and you only making in a few hits with a surprise tail or a quick duck. Nothing that would win you the round. At one point his axe came dangerously close to your belt and you had immediately lept several feet back. The two of you danced around each other, never getting chance for the killing blow. 

A ring startled the both of you out of your grim determination. 

“Fuck!” You shouted, jumping. The giant of a man in front of you snickered. You sunk to the floor, finally looking around. Turns out most of the humans got bored and left to see other fights. Time ran out and so did the people so the officiators called it a tie. They’d put the two of you in different rounds now and keep you from fighting each other out of fear you’d draw out the end again. 

“The name is Ivan.” You looked up at the Brave, his white hair turning a fiery orange at the ends. Even out of perfect mode the man was huge, at the very least 6 and a half feet tall. A large palm was extended down towards you. You took it, not bothering to unturn. 

“Halcyon.” You both nodded to one another, a silent agreement to make it out alive and meet again. 

You both went your separate ways before you collars could complain. You were shoved back in your cage and as soon as you were alone you opened your pouch.

“Are you alright?” Gold popped his head out. 

“‘m fine.” He paused looking a little tentative. “you alright? I heard ‘ya screamin’...” You laughed airily. 

“I’m fine.” You said, repeating his words. “Got stuck through a little.” You went to pick him up, but paused. “You alright if I pick you up.” 

“you’ve already done it a few times, don’t see why it’s different now.” You nodded, picking the little guy up. He settled in the palm of your hand, apparently unperturbed by the bloody talons. He was scanning you up and down and you chuckled, moving to show him your side. It wasn’t bad, just a flesh wound. They hadn’t hit anything important, it just hurt a lot more because it was exactly where you got shot last night. 

“See? Not bad.” He frowned a little but nodded anyways. He leaned back against your fingers, making you wince. 

“what?” He asked, glancing behind him. 

“Don’t want to get blood on your clothes, I still need to pick up some vinegar.” He looked at you questioningly.

“why not?” 

“Well it’s just weird first off, and second it’s hard to remove.” You said.

“this thing is stained already.” He clearly wasn’t getting it. You sighed, trying to think of a different analogy. 

“It’s like having dust on your clothes.” He made a face of understanding, shifting to sit upright. Then he seemed worried. 

“this is like monster dust?” You nodded. “then why the hell aren’t you taking care of that!?” You looked from him to your bloody wound. You had to stop yourself from chuckling at the misinterpretation. 

“I’m not going to die from this, this is barely anything. How can Cobalt know this and you have no clue?” Gold was staring at you stunned.

“well sue me for worrying.” You couldn’t stop now. You were laughing outright, a smile wide on your face. 

“Stars, you really need to decide if you hate me or not Gold. Would make things a lot easier on me.” Gold surprisingly went quiet, playing with the end of his shirt. 

“’m not sure about you.” He mumbled out. You chuckled. 

“Most aren’t.” 

A ring, then silence. 

Time for round 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. So you made it through the entire chapter good for you!!!! Hope you enjoyed it, it took a pretty long time to write through. And the adventure is not over yet! If you have any questions concerns, or rants just head on down to that comments section!


	16. Round 2 & 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go through the round with Gold, gaining each other respects until it’s time for he final Round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a whole lot worse before they get a whole lot better.

You two sat in the cage, breathing heavily. Well, you were more breathing heavily, Gold was just hanging out. He watched you catch your breath after last round, a new scrape across your thigh proving the battle’s terrors. 

“it’s so weird to see you beat up afterwards, and not actually see the fight, y’know.” You laughed softly, hissing as the raw skin shifted to rub against the floor.

“You’re telling me, half the time even I don’t know where I get these cuts.” 

“makes me kind of want to see it.” Your face grew stern as your head popped up to watch him.

“No.”

“but I’m here anyways just let me-”

“No, like hell! The only reason you’ve been kept safe is because no one saw you. Gold, I can’t risk you getting hurt!” Gold put his hands up in surrender, showing his compliance.

“whatever, just calm down.” You shook slightly as you realised how worked up you got.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m always anxious before the final fight.” Gold raised a bonebrow, leaning back in his seat, your palm.

“when does it start anyways.”

“Soon, depends on how quickly the last 2nd round ends.” You shrugged as you answered. 

“since we got a bit of time, care explainin’ that?” He gestured to you. 

“What?”

“that, the whole bird thing. I kept quiet about it for a while, but you got me curious now.” You looked at him, trying to gauge if he was serious.

“Why are you…. Just now asking about it?” Gold’s hand unconsciously scratched the back of his neck.

“idunno. figured it was a new conversation. just answer alright?” Dawww he was embarrassed. You giggled softly. 

“Well it’s my other form. My magic one if you will.” 

“whaddya mean?” Gold asked, sitting up slightly straighter in your talons.

“You guys are made of pure magic right?” He nodded. “And humans are made out of muscle and meat right?” Again he nodded. “This is the perfect merge of both forms right here. Then there’s my soul form, or physical form, and my magic form, or beast mode. I can do any of the three transformations I want any time I want. Mostly. These things,” you pointed you your collar. “,they keep us from transforming during the night. Atleast full transformations anyways.” 

Gold nodded, though you could tell he wasn’t satisfied with the answer. There was this vibe you always got from him, like he was a lot smarter than he let on. But the both of you let the conversation lie, not pushing forward on either front. 

The third bell chimed, breaking you out of your, admittedly, comfortable silence with Gold. You noticed Gold snort, and his eyes opened fully. Oh my Stars was he sleeping before? You should've paid more attention! 

“Alright Mr. Gold, this is the last round then we’ll head home.”

…

Things were going great. 

It was the last round, a lot of mages had died off already, and you had made your way through four of them, standing face to face with the last mage. You sported a new cut on your cheek, and blood dribbled out of your mouth. The other mage, a kind exorian, was doing something similar. The both of you stared the other down. 

She was wearing a green trench coat, a black face mask covering her mouth. Green eyes narrowed at you as she studied you, an oaken cane tapping the ground constantly as you circled each other. Almost as if she was keeping time. A hand was clutching her side, some sort of purple goo, you guess blood, spilling out. Her blonde hair was kept in a neat ponytail, turning a neon green at the end, it waved in time with each tap. 

The world paused. For all of a second there was no taps, no shouts, no noise. Silence. 

Then you launched towards her. The two of you fought in hand to hand combat, you had to stick your sword in the ground a long time ago. You fought with her, teeth gritting every time she expertly hit your side wound. 

Then the world paused again. But this time there was noise. The rush of wind passing you, the beat of your own heart in your ears. Your scream, Golds scream, Damn it, you don’t know, someone’s scream. 

This woman had been planting seeds around you the entire time, her cane holding a contraption for it. The vines had grown long and she controlled them, creating ropes to bind you. Your arms were held back, your wings and tails as well. They tugged you down into kneeling position, despite your every protest. 

Your pouch, she had grabbed your pouch. She had noticed the life inside it. In curiosity she drew out the bitty, her eyes turning wide and her grin growing smug. Her long ponytail came to life. A medusa. Instead of thousands of small snakes though, the ponytail was a huge constrictor, baring its’ teeth at your bitty. 

No no no no nonononono this wasn’t supposed to happen. You were supposed to protect him. This wasn’t supposed to happen, You were supposed to both go home together. 

You glanced up, tears falling down your face as your bitty stared at you in fear. The constrictor had wrapped itself around the bitty at this point. You both broke eye contact as Gold screamed, his life being taken from him. From you. Stop stop stop, you weren’t bested. You were Y/N ever loving L/N. You weren’t done. 

You watched your bitty’s eye begin to glow and your heart leapt, no that was worse, way worse. Stop, stop! You forced your head to shake, telling him no. He got the hint and stopped though he was scared, so scared. He was trusting you, and you weren’t going to betray that trust. You couldn’t. Your eyes jumped from him to her.

The medusa took a taunting step towards you, her smile wide and threatening. 

“Snack time.” the whisper broke through the alarms in your head, the rush of your mind as it searched and searched. She was watching you giddily. What could you do! You promised you would keep him safe. 

A grim idea came to you, setting in your mind. Your head scanned the answer back and forward, making sure it would work. This would work. You could fix this. 

You took one last time to glance up at Gold. He was looking down at you eyes wide and scared. He was trying not to breathe, but soon he would. You looked up at him. At your charge. At your scared bitty. And you winked. 

Your wings turned steel, cutting through the vines with ease, tails soon following suit. Before the medusa could react you had yanked forward with one arm, your non dominant one to be precise. It broke, letting the mangled appendage rip itself out of the binds. Your dominant hand gripped the vine that was still binding it, using it to swing you around, the momentum building up. Your wings sliced straight through the medusa, cutting her in half. 

Without it’s Exorian the plants and snake soon died as well, leaving you and your bitty, gasping on the floor. You yelled out in joy as the victory bell rang above you. You did it. You protected your family. You won. 

You stood up slowly, relying heavily on only your working arm. You turned to see Gold already sitting up, his face holding an expression you couldn’t decipher. Didn’t want to decipher. His hand was at his chest, searching. When he felt the beat of his soul he breathed out a sigh of relief, finally turning to look at you.

“the fuck.” You laughed but Gold continued. “you didn’t tell me you fought like that.” You laughed harder. Despite your laughter, Gold noticed your tails, slowly moving to surround the both of you. Even though it was over you were still anxious. Even though you sat here laughing with him, you were still worried something would happen. 

You finally calmed down. “Dear Stars, Cobalt is going to be so angry.” Gold giggled slightly at that, before he began laughing too. It started a chain reaction, making you fall into fits of laughter again. 

Maybe it was the shock. Maybe it was the extreme joy you now had. Maybe it was the newfound respect Gold now held for you. Either way, the both of you happily sat together, laughing like idiots. 

“let’s go home.” You turned to see the Edgy bitty standing up, a tiny hand offered to you. You snorted at his attempt to lift you up, instead just picking him up and setting him down on your shoulder. 

“Yeah.”

…

The two of you were sitting in the train station. Gold was sitting comfortably on your shoulder, and sometimes you would feel him snuggle closer to your neck. You had returned to soul mode to preserve your magic, seeing as you weren’t injured there anywhere. You sniffed the air and sighed happily. 

“Smell that Gold?” He looked at you curiously, before you heard him make a tiny sniff.

“what am I smellin’?” You chuckled as he looked utterly perplexed.

“You smell that tanginess, like the taste of metal?” The bitty sat for a minute, clearly trying to search for that specific scent. Slowly he nodded. “That’s the smell of a storm.” 

“yer jokin’.” You shook your head, your grin widening at his disbelief. 

“That’s the smell of lightning.” He chuckled.

“first yer a fucking ninja and now yer a dowser wand. make up yer mind.”

“Ninja? When did I ever get the title of ninja.” 

“The moment you made that cool spin move.” You laughed at his reasoning. You were a lot more comfortable with him now. He was forced to trust you and you hadnt let him down. You had proven your worth and now you had earned his trust. It was surprisingly a very satisfying feeling, knowing your enemy this morning was now a friend, one you could converse with lightly. 

As you two were conversing the train rolled up. Gold stared at it in wonder. This thing was so old it looked like it never left the station. Ivy was creeping up the outside of a black exterior, small blue flowers wet from rain. You were right earlier. The door wooshed open, and a warmth hit the two of you. Without waiting you strolled in, showing your arm to the first man you saw. The Exorian was tall and lanky, his violet hair folded over in a combover. He brought out glasses and looked closely at your forearm, examining the, now writhing tattoos. Giving you a nod he let you pass onto the train. 

“Welcome to The Train!” You said excitedly. Gold grunted, looking around. It looked exactly like an empty train.

“nothin’ much is it?” 

“What! Gold, don’t be rude!” Gold chuckled at your light attitude. “Look the market district is closed for right now, but I know a small cafe we can get to with a lovely view. Care to try an Exorian treat?”

“Only if it gives me your ninja skills.” Gold said, poking fun at you. 

“Please, that was nothing.” You quickly refuted, your cheeks glowing. 

You entered the between cars, your hand moving up to make a symbol again. This time it was different, ut it still glowed the same. This time the door opened into a really long set of stairs. You strolled up them, carefully closing the door behind you. 

“Welcome to The Starry Sky, best cafe on The Train.” Gold looked around. 

The entire compartment was glass. To the sides you could see the passing foliage and the actual cafe, dark if not for a single floating light. He looked down and quickly regretted it, vertigo making him look up from the lurching tracks underneath him. 

You approached the cafe bar, whistling. 

A small patience woman left the kitchen, face dropping neutral when you both caught eyes with each other. 

“Patience.”

“Justice.” You sighed.

“Look it’s been a long day. Can I get a starry specials and a brakiil. Please.” The Patience looked you over, before nodding. 

“Secret between us.” 

You spun headed over to a table, setting Gold on the top and rushing back to grab your drink and pastry. Gold looked around, waiting for you to return. The table he sat on was painted to look like the sky, small clouds actually floating underneath him. The south end of the table was raining, and electricity coursed where he put his hand. 

You came back and sat the drink and pastry down, a smile creeping back onto your face. You nudged im slightly, making him look at you. You motioned upwards silently, and Gold gasped. 

The stars were visible through the glass roof. The shone brightly, twinkling happily. Gold tightened his fists, staring up at the sky. He had been underground in that ring for so long, he’d forgotten how pretty the sky was. Each star held his attention for a few seconds before he moved to the next, not daring to look away from his celestial countdown. You sat still at the table, letting him drink it all in. You couldn’t let him see the sun today, but you figured this would have to do. 

You tapped your knuckles on the table, drawing his attention away from the stars after about 10 minutes. You handed him what used to be a creamer cup, now filled with hot chocolate and a few tiny rainbow star sprinkles. You gestured to your own cup, sipping it excitedly. It was a rich chocolate, one the both of you enjoyed. 

You both quickly finished it off, then the brakiil a heavy pastry condensed with marshmallow cream and cinnamon. Happiness took over the both of you as you sat together, enjoying the little treats and each others company. This was nice.

…

By the time you finally got back to the main road you were both soaked. The storm rolled in fast and you were now soaked. You had quickly grabbed him off your shoulder before it hit, holding him close to your chest. You finally skidded into your house, huge smiles on both of your faces. His tiny gold fangs glinted in the unnatural light of your home. 

“We’re home.” You shifted to let him back up onto your shoulder. It was weird, he was definitely different than Rust. Rust didn’t like touching things, instead showing his affection through his words. Where as all Gold liked to do was keep constant contact, you think it was kind of his way of making sure you were actually alive and well. 

Once he was firmly on your shoulder you started to search through the house for the bitties. You found Cobalt at the kitchen trying to read through your recipe book. 

“Hey Cobalt!” He spun, happily running towards you. 

“Halcyon! You’re back! Thank the stars!” He stopped at your hand, hugging it. “But…” His gaze dropped to the ground. “I’m sorry I failed you today! We-we-we lost one of our family! Gold’s missing.” Oh no.

“Bolt. Bolt! Cobalt!” Cobalt looked up at you, his eyes wide and teary. You looked over to your shoulder, and Cobalt slowly looked over catching Golds eyes.

“You’re home!” Suddenly he grew angry. “You made everyone worry! Where were you?” 

“Uh-uhm I uh…” Gold started to stutter under Cobalts glares, shuffling closer to your neck. 

“He decided to hitch a ride today.” You finished for him, deciding he had enough pressure today. 

“Speaking of which Miss Halcyon! Are you hurt?” You stiffened, before nodding softly. “Miss Halcyon! Ugh, what did I say! You two make quite the pair!” You both shrugged guiltily. All the commotion drew a new bitty over. 

“What in the name of Blue Blazes is going on-” Rust stopped immediately as he took in the audience. He was relaxed until he caught sight of his brother. Shit, if Cobalt was mad the Rust was straight up on fire. He stomped over to you and you knew he was waiting for you. Sighing you gave a sad glance to Gold and let Rust up onto your shoulder. Rust immediately grabbed the back of his brother and left. You picked up Cobalt and took him to the bathroom, letting him lecture you on injuries. 

After a few paragraphs in Gold was dragged in by his brother. Both Rust and Cobalt took turns lecturing you both on risks and the absence of them. But somehow you couldn’t find it within yourself to actually get angry. Because this tiny bathroom turned hospital felt a lot different than how it usually did. 

Somehow, despite all the fighting, despite all the arguing, and lecturing, you were happy. As you sat in that cold bathroom, voices filling your house, you couldn’t be any happier.

With this family and this group of bitties. With these littles souls spicing up your life. 

With them, this was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who couldn’t put down her damn laptop and decided to stay up and write another chapter. This girl! Hope you enjoyed our our theories down in the comments yada yada I’m headed to bed. Night y’all!


	17. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a minute to recuperate. Yay normal time with friendly friends.

You decided to sleep in the living room. The other night had turned out well and if you were honest you were still anxious about Gold. Yeah you had both made it through but you knew you were going to have nightmares for a while about him and death. You kind of just wanted to make sure he was alive. Gold heartily agreed.

You set yourself up a sort of nest in the living room, sleeping on the floor while the bitties slept on the couch. You settled yourself down in a bunch of blankets, turning on the TV quickly. You had your back resting against the sagging green couch, happiness just filling the room. A mug of hot cocoa sat precariously beside you. Each of the bitties had tiny cups beside you as well. Cobalt had a spare thimble you were able to find, whereas Rust had claimed your shot glass. Copper said he didn’t care so he held onto a small vial that held something or another at some point. Like one of those that is put onto a necklace for aesthetic reasons. Those ones. Gold finally had the cap from some expired milk you found in your fridge, and he had already emptied it twice. 

You turned on a movie, disney music forcing your nostalgia to surface as Beauty and the Beast began to play. Around the time Gaston began to sing you felt a small weight in on your shoulder cuddling into your neck. Surprisingly enough Gold nuzzled slightly closer into your neck, already half asleep. There were a few surprised glances from the other 3 but no one dared upset the atmosphere of the comfy night. When Beast first got hurt by the wolves a smooth boney head appeared under your hand in your lap. You began to unconsciously pet Cobalt as you both sat together, and soon you found Rust also sitting by your cocoa, protecting it from his brother constantly looking to steal more. Seems like this would be a new favorite in the house. 

After Beauty and the Beast another movie was turned on, then another and another. It turned into a successful movie night. By the end of the night you were in the middle of four sleeping bitties. Copper slept on the pillow of the couch, angled to watch you and the other three. Gold had fallen asleep in the crook of your neck, his small snores tickling you for the past hour. Cobalt had snuggled and climbed his way higher til he lay on your chest. His mouth had sugar all around it, turns out he’d rather cut out the middleman and just straight eat the marshmallows. Rust had moved to sit in your lap, leaning against your torso, sleeping with his arms crossed somehow. His sword lay by your mug, now fully empty. You let out a sigh, looking over each bitty with golden eyes. 

Slowly they closed, instead you listened to the pattering of rain against your roof, each crackle of thunder making you soften. Soon you fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the small eyelights that watched you.

…

You woke up slowly, a yawn announcing your revival. Fangs extended slightly as your yellow tongue curled and quickly snapped close. Golden eyes cast around trying to grab your surroundings. The two most energetic bitties were gone, probably off to do their morning whatever, but you could still feel Gold against your neck.

As you went to move your head however a small tug from your hair made you sit still. You slowly turned your head, trying your best to leave your hair where it lay. You caught sight of your lankiest bitty, and the tiny snores clued you in on what was going on. So instead you lay still falling back asleep as you the two bitties slept. Darkness overtook you.

....

You woke up. Again. A storm raged on outside again, making you smile slightly. Grabbing your phone you left the living room, noting the absence of all four bitties, and entered your room calling the fighting ring. A smile lighted your face as they told you the news and you eagerly entered the living area again. The only bitty you could find was Copper however, the tiny bitty falling asleep again on the table.

You sat down, catching his attention. 

“Where’s everyone?” 

Copper shrugged, not othering to really reply. He almost returned to his snooze, but instead he turned to look at you. “What’s got you so tickled pink?” You gave him a weird look but answered anyways.

“Fighting rings closed today, so I have the day off!” On the inside you were excited. Last night you had made probably the most important decision of your life. You had decided yo wanted to keep the bitties. If they’d have you of course. You’d change your house and everything but mostly they had quickly become family for you. It was just apparent last night. This day off would give you a day to prepare to tell them. Make a speech or something.

“That mean you’re bringing us to the store today.” You deflated slightly. Or you could spill the beans now.

“Well,” you started, fiddling with your fingers slightly. Copper moved to turn his full attention to you, eyes narrowing slightly. “I mean I could, I guess. But I had a different idea.”

“What kind of different idea?” His words were like ice, hissing out. 

“I wanted to save it for when everyone was here but if you insist-”

“I do.”

“I was wondering, if you guys would like to stay with me.” Silence. “I-I mean I know I’m not exactly the best caretaker, much less cleanest Exorian but I’d take good care of you guys, protect you, give you a stable home. And you guys have really just become family to me. I’ve grown pretty stinking fond of you.” You rambled, scared of the silence. 

“No.”

“No?”

“No. I’m not leaving my family here with some Mage!” You might’ve expected a bit of a no, but this was not what you had prepared for. Before you could say anything Copper stood up, facing you in his fury. “I’m not leaving my family in the care of some blood stained high level human look alike. It was fine for a while, you kept us healthy and full and I appreciate that but I’m in no way staying here with you, much less my family. Not with someone as violent and dangerous as you. I don’t know what you’ve done to my family, but you've made them loose all fucking common sense. You WILL keep to your word and you will take us there, today. Understand Justice?”

You flinched each time he said the words my family, excluding you just a tad more. He had valid points, I mean Stars above, you had almost killed half of the bitties here. Yet for some reason you couldn’t drop it. You waited patiently as he continued to speak, formulating a plan in your head. But as soon as he said those words, Justice. He was treating you like a stranger. He saw you as nothing more. You winced when said it, before a calm took over your face. 

“It’s going to be dangerous flying you there now.” You said instead, your eyes blank as they stared at your hands. Such rough calloused hands from fighting and killing. Why’d you think you could change that, change you? 

“I don’t care.” 

“And-and you speak for everyone when you say this? That you care nothing for me and just wish to leave? Everyone feels this.” The waver was the only proof that you felt anything in that moment. Everything was riding on this answer. 

“Yes. They may have lost their common sense and got spent time with you but even they know that you are not family. You’re nothing more than a surprisingly stranger.” There it was. You shouldn’t have expected more, you know. But for some reason some part of you was holding out, trying to cling on to that hope that maybe, just maybe you could be happy with people again. 

“Then get everyone ready. I’ll be back before noon.” You stood up, your chair squeaking as you shuffled to move. You yanked your jacket off the hanger, tearing it slightly. You shrugged it on. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’ll keep my word Copper. But if I’m flying in this shit,” If I’m going to be able to handle this rejection, then I’ll need some liquid courage.” I will need to be drunk as all hell. With that you opened the door and slammed it behind you, leaving everything behind you. It wasn’t til you were halfway down the street that you realized you left your bag behind, your phone, your keys, everything. It didn’t matter at the moment anyways, you just need a strong drink. As you walked lightning naturally arched down, filling you with electricity that crackled with each step. Let’s hope the bitties don’t mind a small shock.

…

Copper sat in stunned silence at the table, before pacing wildly back and forth. He ran his phalanges across his skull before shaking it. Y/N would be fine, it was his family he had to worry about. 

Teleporting to his brother Copper automatically put on a laid back smile. The group had gone off to her room, specifically her closet, to hang out. 

“Brother! You shouldn’t be here yet! You are supposed to be with Miss Halcyon!” Copper winced lightly. 

“Yeah, sorry bro. She left though, went to grab some stuff.” 

“Aww and I was so excited to spend her free day with her. Oh well we shall just wait for her return. Did you have a lovely conversation brother?” Cobalt asked.

“Uh sure.” Copper said, not bothering to really think of his answer. 

Cobalt left, Rust following him with that blasted sword. If she really thinks she can win over his family, and just push her way in then she had another thing coming.

“so how’d the conversation actually go?” Right. Gold was still here. Copper sighed heavily, tapping his hands against each other lightly as he worked out his nerves.

“that bad huh? what happened?” 

“She offered to keep us. Make a home for us. Which is absolutely ridiculous! Why the hell would we want to stay here? We fare much better off at some human shop than a fucking mage’s grips.” Gold’s lights went out. Rightfully so too, Copper thought. It fueled Coppers rage as he began to rant about the Exorian. 

“what did you tell her?” Golds voice held a sort of danger, an underlying tone of something Copper didn’t have the patience for at the moment. 

“I told her hell no! Convinced her to bring us back today. The reason she left was to grab some liquid courage, no doubt some magic cheat mages use. She’s going to be back soon and will take us all early.” 

“you spoke for us?” Gold was deathly quiet as he spoke now.

“Of course I did, we both know it’ll be better for our Bros this way right?”

“shit Copper she’s going to go get drunk! what the hell dude, what did you think you were doing?!”

“I’m protectin’ this family! Cobalt and Rust will get over her soon enough, she’s just some mage anyways. We'll be a family again, just the four of us.”

“Get over what brother?” Copper turned, seeing his brother and Rust standing in the doorway, a large muffin held between them. Copper winced as he saw the vulnerable face of his brother. Quick, quick, lie lie lie-

“your brother told Halcyon we didn’t want her as an owner!” Gold shouted, almost tattling on Copper. Copper spun, a glare lighting u in his eyes, but it quickly died at his older brother's voice. 

“what?” Cobalt was quiet. 

“You yelled at her for no reason?” Rust asked, almost just as quiet. 

“No, she was offering to keep us in this place, and I-”

“She was offering!? She actually wanted us?! Brother how could you tell her that!?” Cobalt was yelling now.

“Look, this place isn't safe. Not for you or me or Gold or even Rust. Heck, bro, Gold and Rust almost died! I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“She hasn't hurt any of us.” Copper spun as Rust spoke, gravelly and clearly angry. “She worked herself to exhaustion for you. For all of us. She got us all new clothes and sacrificed for us. You had no right speaking for me Copper.” 

“She saved us from those awful Exorians Brother. How could you hate her for saving us?”

“she saved my life Copper.” That caught his attention. Copper spun around to face Gold. Gold looked… tired. While Rust was blazingly angry, and Cobalt was hiccuping in tears, Gold was just tired. Like he had done this song and dance already. 

“Copper, I would be dead right now if she hadn’t fought for me.”

Copper’s head spun as he looked at his family, his family. They should be helping him, trusting him with this choice. They shouldn’t be siding with a stranger, with some person who had done nothing for this family, for him! She had proved nothing whereas he spent his entire life perpetuating this family, making sure they stuck together and were safe. What had she ever done!?

“you had no right to talk for us.” 

Copper recoiled as if stung, watching numbly as Gold and Rust comforted his brother, His Brother. You did this, you had to have. Why couldn’t he gt this right, why couldn’t he just protect his family. Didn’t they know he was doing this for them? Of course he didn’t want to turn down the free shelter and food. He couldn’t deny the fact that he had wanted to join the group last night, that he wanted to confide in her too but he can’t, he couldn't. He had to stay strong for his family and yet they disregarded that. Everything he’d done was a waste, she had come in and ruined everything. 

He’d be damned if he let it stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys are amazing fans! I’m very sleep deprived and I’ve rewrote this quite a times. Any last minute theories head down to that comment section. Any questions, coincerns and rants down in there. Go. Shoo


	18. A Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try your best to get a buzz going to prepare yourself for what’s next, because. It won’t be pretty.

“One more Levi, please?!”

“You have had 7 shots, Thunder, I know you can hold your own but how are you still fucking sober!? This is a testament against the Stars and I’m not standing for it longer.” Levi stated, cleaning her glass angrily.

“Noooo! I don’t even have a buzz yet, pleeeeeease!?” You begged, an empty shot glass in your hand.

“No! Now I know why no one enters drinking contests with Justices, you’re all from the depths of hell!” 

“Just one more!” You needed at least a decent buzz! For stars sake!

“You are scaring the customers! Even the braves are giving you side glances!” You glanced over to a few braves who raised their glasses to you. You winced, poor guys couldn’t drink alcohol. They’d been banned after the last fire breathing accident. 

“They are looking at your yelling not my being sober!”

“Say what you like Thunder! You are not getting another drop from me! If I knew you were going to drink me dry I would’ve denied you shots ago!” 

“Ladies-” You both ignored the new voice.

“Levi I need at least a buzz for what I’m bout to do! Come on help me out here!”

“I’m not going to feed the devil!”

“Ladies please-”

“Stop being so overdramatic!” 

“This is not overdramatic!” Levi had lost her glass and was now facing you directly.

“Ladies!”

“What?!” You both turned to the newcomer, fire raging inside you both. There stood Ivan, with a placating smile. 

“Let’s calm down please. Here Halcyon.” He set his own mug before you, filled with apple juice. You let out a sigh but accepted it anyways, drinking it dry in one go. 

“This’ll have to fucking do. Allow me to introduce you two.” You turned to Levi, motioning to the steaming Integrity. “This is Leviathan, but I just call her Levi. Levi this is Giant.”

“Titan actually.”

“Really? Now I’m even more surprised you didn’t dash me straight into the ground. Flame Titans are no joke.” Ivan shrugged, sheepish. 

“You’re rather formidable in the battle field. And fairly scary.” He said the last part quietly, but you laughed loudly at it anyways. 

“It’s great to see you again man!” You exclaimed, patting him on the back. He surged forward under your strength, his smile widening at how open you were at the moment. If you were honest it’s because currently you had no fucks to give. 

“Same! I’m glad you made it out. Actually, if you’re not busy do you want to go hang out? I want to know how you did those moves! I haven’t seen anyone that skilled with a sword in ages!” Ivan asked, happiness tangent in his voice.

“Now that’s a laugh, I’m nothing special.” 

“That’s not true now is it?” You blushed under his praise. 

“Well even if I was as great as you say I’m actually going to be busy this afternoon.” You’re face soured at your reminder and you went to drink from the mug again to find it empty. Levi sighed unhappily but refilled your shot making you grin.

“You’re the best Levi!” Downing it in one go, making your audience wince, you slammed it down on the bar, standing up. “I’m off to run the gauntlet, wish me luck.” 

“Don’t come back here daemon.”

“Good luck Halcyon!”

The door closed behind you, your laughter ringing through the bar, mixing with the laughter of the other patrons as the main entertainment left.

….

You walked home, your hand running through your hair as you planned it everything out. Damn what were you going to do? You tried to think up some sort of speech but cast it aside immediately. Wouldn’t work that well anyways.

You stopped in front of your door, sighing heavily. Alright, alright, just run in there and yoink? No, no you should let them know. They’d be worried if you just poofed. 

“You better get in there quick, bird.” You jumped, electricity spazzing out around you, making your hair stand on end. You heard a tiny yelp and turned to see Rust standing beside a char mark.

“Sorry Rust. Just, I’m, well you see-”

“Get in there Halcyon.” Rust said, sighing at your mumbling. “Cobalt and my brother have themselves bent over backward wondering where your miserable self went.” 

“They are?! Shit I didn’t mean to make them worry!” You moved to enter before stopping. “Wait, how’d you get out here?”

“I climbed. Obviously.” 

“Well, hop on, I’m not leaving you out here in the rain.” Rust groaned, but he easily jumped into your hand, strolling up to your shoulder and settling himself down. You opened the door, carefully closing it behind you , setting Rust down on the counter quickly. He nodded in appreciation, and you saluted him jokingly. 

Entering your room you found one tired bitty and two freaked out ones.

“Hey guys.” 

“Halcyon! You’re home!” Cobalt yelled out, gaining the attention of the two other bitties. Now that you were closer it looked like a fight was about to break out.

“you scared the hell out of us sweetheart.” Rust said, letting go of Coppers shirt, darn you still need to go grab those clothes from Lily. Later you promised yourself.

“Yeah sorry ‘bout that I was busy, wait a minute did you just call me sweet-”

“Are you ready to take us now?” Copper interrupted.

“Yeah, no. Cobalt I’m kidnapping your brother for a night, I’ll be back tomorrow morning. You’re in charge.”

Quickly you grabbed the bitty, heading out before he can teleport. He was actually sitting there in shock as you left the house, transforming within a few seconds. Your wings beat against the ground for a minute before you lifted off, flying above the streets. You soared through the rain, tucking the bitty close against you. Lightning struck out towards you, making you trill happily. 

Remembering the bitty and how little of a conductor he is you flapped harder, getting above the storm clouds. Peace filed you, the clouds floating past you calmly. They lit up every no and again and you let out a sigh in happiness, the tinge of electricity in the air filling your lung. Well, until you felt magic well up in your talons. The little bitty was trying to teleport like Gold. What the, right. He had been tucked against you, he probably had no clue you were in the sky. 

“You don’t want to do that Copper.”

You felt the magic blast anyways and you sighed, rolling your eyes. Stars this bitty. You dived, your wings tucking against you. You fell down through the white fluffy clouds, coming level with the panicking bitty. He looked over at you, his eyes watching your unamused expression. 

“HOW ARE WE UP HERE!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?”

You cocked an eyebrow, your golden eyes staring straight at him, not even bothering to check how close you were to the storm.

FINE!” Not an apology but it’ll do. Reaching out you grabbed him, your wings expanding at the same time. You swiveled, arching upwards and higher over the clouds. The fluff swirled around you as you spun. 

“Can you hold onto my hair?”

You felt the tiny bitty nod against your fingers. First you tucked him into your pocket, then you reach up and pulled your hair into a ponytail. Once it was tight you grabbed him and set him on your shoulder blades, trusting him to grab on. 

You flew in silence with Copper the two of you stewing in your thoughts. Well you were stewing in your thoughts, Copper was mumbling out loud. The sun slowly lowered, leaving a dark sky above you. Stars winked to life, making you smile as they watched over you. You could feel their judgment. It filled you with a sense of Justice. 

You approached a large forest, the greenery spotted by circles of dead brown. A small lake could barely be seen through the trees, but it was there. It glowed in the night, the light reflecting and hitting the underside of the glittering trees, creating a soft blue afterglow effect. Not your mark though, instead you were headed for the small barrier between a huge dead spot and the glow. 

“Hold on.” You didn’t get a response but a tug from your ponytail affirmed he was holding on tighter. You tucked your wings in, twirling as you fell. Your wings opened, creating lines of clouds as they clung to your feathers. Your twisted suddenly becoming level with the ground as you grew closer and closer to the earth. You heard panicked shouts from your bitty, making you laugh. 

Your legs curled under you, before you moved them to catch the ground. You stopped within a second, making you trip. You stumbled over your own feet and clumps of grass before you finally stood up fully. 

It was now 3:00 in the morning, the dark twinkling sky above you was almost split in half, the black clouds stopping within the dead spot and thundering loudly, between the clear starry sky in the Glow Woods. Just as all the greenery stopped on some sort of unseen line, turning from dirt to sand. You sat the bitty on a log in the glow zone before spinning to look at the dead environment.

Checking around you, you nodded grimly. You had made it. You were in the Fields of Ash. Alright it was time to give that speech. 

Turning, your lips parted to start off what was surely an epic talking to. However instead of a small bitty you were met with a giant dragon skull. You ducked as a blast passed by you, hitting a large dead tree. You spun to watch the tree fall to the ground, making ash billow up. You looked back at the bitty who was glaring at you furiously, his hand extended. Another blast left the dragon skull. 

Okay, fine. Ditch the epic speech. You could do this. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a tad more awake than last night thank goodness! The last few chapters have been fully written out, were in the end game with this arc here folks! Enjoy this little piece before we get down to the thick of it. Any questions, rants, or concerns head on down to that comments section! Bye!


	19. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your little talk gets interrupted. Yay.

FUOOOM

Duck DuCk DUCK SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT. 

You ducked as a laser beam coursed over your head. You somersaulted as another one landed behind you. Scrabbling you half stood up, jumping over a log, the mushroom nursery digging into your hands and squelching in between your fingers. You slid over behind a large tree breathing heavily. Stars above what the hell kind of power did this bitty have!? 

Your head ducked out of habit as another blast hit the tree. 

“GET OUT HERE!” What the fuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck.

“STOP BLASTING ME!” You peeked your head out shouting back, only to receive another laser blast as an answer. “WHY ARE YOU SHOOTING AT ME!?” 

“BECAUSE YOU ARE FUCKING HORRIBLE!”

“Now that’s a little excessive.” You mumbled under your breath. You ran out of your cover, skidding to a stop behind another tree, this one dry and dead. 

“BECAUSE YOU KIDNAPPED ME FOR NO REASON.” 

You heard a powered up, shit, fuck, stars damn it! You ran for cover behind a large rock, moss scratching your neck and making you itch. You shivered as the tree you were just hiding behind flew past you. 

“BECAUSE YOU RUINED EVERYTHING.”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!” You responded, alerting him to your new position. The giant dragon head swiveled, powering up again.

“DON’T PLAY DUMB. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT US FOR, HUH!?”

Blast

“MAKE US YOUR NEW RING FIGHTERS!?”

Blast. A new hiding place.

“FORCE US TO DO THINGS!?”

Blast.

“SELL US.”

Blast.

“ABUSE US? WHAT IS IT? ANSWER ME!”

“NONE OF THAT!” You finally shouted.

“THEN WHY!?” 

“BECAUSE I LIKE YOU GUYS. I LIKE YOU A LOT.”

Blast.

“DON'T LIE!” 

“Fuck me.” You grumbled. Okay, enough of this shit. You spun from behind the tree your hands up. One of your hands was a finger gun while the other held it in position, electricity crackled from the end. You closed an eye, aiming for the side of the dragon skull. 

Ony to see it staring at you. You glanced around finding Copper out of eyesight, but the head just looked back a ways, before staring at you. Your energy balled up before ultimately dying down, your hands lowering themselves. The skull approached you, allowing you to study it. 

It was large, a lot bigger than the one in your kitchen. It was as big as your head, with a huge crack running down one of its eyes. It seemed to bob up and down, as if it had a ghost body it was walking with, before it nudged you in the torso. You put your hands up, watching it nudge you and nip at you, asking you for something you weren’t sure you could provide. Finally you gave in and pet it, listening to it purr softly. It grabbed at your shirt, tugging you back to the suspiciously quiet bitty. 

You paused for a second, looking at the skull, before sighing and making your way over.   
Your bitty was sitting on the trunk, crying and sniffling. Not unlike Rust you guess. Except he didn’t really try to hide it. You flopped down onto the tree trunk with him startling him out of his reverie. 

“YOU! You liar! You no good mage!” He seemed to get angry again, but all his magic was depleted. Instead he just started to punch you, crying and yelling and letting out steam. And you let him. You sat there and took his tiny hits and watched his orange tears fall down his face.

And finally he stopped.

“I can’t do it anymore. I can’t, I can’t, I can’t and I never could.” He fell to his knees his fists not pounding into you anymore, his voice falling with him. It was now a whisper.

“I’m not in control anymore. I don’t know if I ever was. I could always make sure they were safe, I could tell them when the next fight was, or I could make sure everyone was getting along fine. Even when everyone split up I could still watch over them. I still had a say in things.”

He sniffled, his face hidden against your leg.

“Then you came along. You played hero and now they’re all after you. And I don’t know what’s going to happen anymore. I’m not in control anymore. I don’t know if I can protect them anymore. I was fine. Perfectly fine until you went and changed everything. Now they like you. They trust you for no STARS DAMNED REASON.” He punched you again, though it looked like it was from frustration instead of rage.

“You’ve done nothing, not a single thing without getting them in danger first. Then again what have I ever done? Said sorry for a fight I did nothing to prevent? Fixed wounds that were rewards for my silence. What good was I really? Now they’ve all learned some great ol’ secret that I’ve yet to learn. So what is it Y/N? What makes you so much better? Why do they like you so damn much?” This time his gaze turned up to you. You blinked slowly, surprised by the shift. You sighed heavily, leaning back on your torn up hands. 

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t know?! That’s it-”

“Shut up. I’m not done. I don’t know why they like me. I don’t know why anyone would like me, I’m a dumpster fire to be around. I’m dangerous and rude and I don’t know how to deal with feelings.” You ran a hand through your hair, hyper aware of the bitty staring at you.

“But I do know why I like you guys. I know that I can relate you. I’ve gone through shit, more times than I can count. I’ve dealt with death and being powerless and all that crap. Damn it Copper I’ve watched my parents die on opposites sides of a war that they never signed up for. I’ve been to hell and back, but I’m still here. 

“And you guys are too, through some miracle. You are so much smaller than I am, so much more fragile and yet you’ve been to hell too. I can see it in your eyes Copper, I know a person who's seen death and faced it so many times that they’ve grown numb. I know that there always that hope inside telling you it will finish and be over but you know, you just know, that there’s no escape. 

“And...and I saw you guys that day. And I thought I’m the escape. I’m the escape for you. You can finally finish and be done and when I met you guys I thought that would be it. 

“But every day I spend with you. Every time I see your expressions. When I saw Cobalts expertise with injuries. When I saw Rusts fear at being powerless. When I saw Golds immediate knowledge that he was back in some form of ring I fell a little harder for you guys. 

“Because I knew you hadn’t escaped yet. And ever since I first told myself to be your end, to finish your pain I’ve never wanted it more. I like you guys because you are like me, except you have a chance. I’m giving you a chance to get out of the loop, to recover, to not have to deal with shit anymore! I’m giving you an escape. And because I’m giving it to you I’m giving myself one too.

“ I know it's selfish but frankly I don’t know anything else. I like you guys because you give me a home to return to, a family that isn’t a dead, a love that isn’t asking for anything more than acceptance. I want to give that to you too. So, will you take it?” 

At this point you had drawn your knees up to your chest, and had started to cry. Your tears fell into the wood, but you didn’t bother to wipe them away as you continued to speak, lost to yourself and to Copper, unaware that the world moved on beyond you two.

“I know that it’s a stupid reason, and I know that you don’t really care about any of that. I know because you are so much like me Copper. It scares me to know that I could’ve been, and I have been in this very same position as you. But, despite knowing all that, despite all the dangers and the risks, and everything I still want to ask. Will you be my family?” 

You finally turned to look at him, staring each other in the eye. Two similar souls in a fucked up world. You both searched each other, studying each other, judging each other. 

Wind rustled past you pushing you out of it. Your head snapped up and you stood up searching around you.

“Shit!” The trees rustled above you, the grass tickling your ankles. “We’ve got to go. Fuck, I can’t believe they’re here, this is so far inwards! This is ridiculous!” You offered a hand to the bitty, who jumped on it. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, making you jump a little. When did he move to your shoulder? Didn’t matter.

“Patience are here, damn it I didn’t realize this was still in the middle of everything. I thought they dropped this land long ago.” You ran, jumping over tree trunks and roots, constantly checking behind you. The forest around you seemed to blur green before just dying. The trunks grew grey with decay and wind whistled through barren tops. Any greenery was moss that clung to what little life they had. You skidded past large boulder making a hard left. The trees started to thin out and Copper could now see what was chasing them. 

Large tornados, four of them, spun in the forest, ripping up trees and rocks and launching them. He could see a mage in each of their centers, keeping the giant destructors going. Turning back to the front he watched you dodge and weave through roots, the dead trees growing larger, their roots rising from the grounds like coiling snakes. In fact the trees themselves seemed to be held aloft by their roots. Not only had that changed by the ground had changed, you sneakers digging into sand every time you made a step. 

“Not sand. Ash.” 

“What?” Damn his talking aloud.

“Look up.” You answered, breathing heavily as you ducked under a particularly high root.   
Copper looked upwards, the dark night sky instead filled with black clouds. They lit up every so often. Then he gasped. The trees around them weren’t dead. He watched as a tree, as if stuck in a time lapse, grew leaves. As soon as the silver leaves had finished however they were struck by lightning, dissolving them and makin the ash float to the ground, covering your foot print. 

“Justice territory now.” You made a few more quick turns, dashing under and through roots, now thicker than your body. The trees were huge, bigger than any tornado. You bounced up to the top of a root, and began climbing a tree through some hidden staircase. You finally made it to a door and shouldered your way in, just as Copper could see the tornados again in the distance. 

“Okay, we’re going to have to hole up here for a while before the brigade stops patrolling and heads up again.”

“Why were they here?”

“They’re tryin to take the Fields of Ash.” You laughed “Thing is they can’t seem to find it.” You giggled and sauntered into the nice living room, flopping onto the dusty couch. 

“Make yourself at home.” You said

“Why are we here?” You frowned at his question.

“We were escaping Patience sight.”

“No, no, I mean here here.” 

“Oh. Welp, Welcome to my home.” You made a grand gesture, immediately dropping your arms afterwards. 

“Your home?” 

“Well, technically the Circle’s home, but I mean they aren’t doing anything with it right now. Too far out of the city.” You said simply, shrugging.

“Huh.” Copper decided to stop wondering and just sat down on the couch beside you. The both of you stared at nothing, losing yourself to your thoughts from earlier. Damn, did you come on too strong? Maybe he didn’t want to be your family, especially after hearing you spill your guts like that. Augh, Stars above what were you thinking? 

You sighed ,glancing at the lanky bitty who was now shivering. You scooped him up, setting him on your chest above your soul. You hummed as you began to pet his head, letting him rest against you. Slowly his muscles unclenched and you could see him relax.

“It’s pretty funny how alike you and I are. Yet you seem to have it all together.” You laughed at his statement. 

“I’m anything but together. You saw me crying earlier like a baby. I can barely take care of myself. You’re amazing being able to be so calm and put together with a family to take care of too.” Now it was his turn to laugh.

“What a pair we make, the crybaby human and the anxiety ridden bitty.” 

“Two sides of the same coin practically.” You added. 

You both sat in silence again, contemplating the other one. 

“You know, it’s not that bad to cry. I was crying too.” You snorted.

“It’s not the same. Plus you have cool magic glowing tears. Mine just suck and make me look bad.” You heard Copper giggle making you smile. The wind howled outside, the cold covering the land like a fog. 

Yet somehow the two of you were a little warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I’m not quite happy with this one I feel like it moves too fast but here’s putting it out there anyways. If you have any questions, concerns, or rants head on down to those comments!!!


	20. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

You sat in silence with the bitty, the two of you lost in thoughts not quite owned by you. The sky was lightening up outside as you both were as awake as you were last night. Your eyes were tired, and you constantly fought off sleep, trying to think of the consequences of being caught by Patience. You had brought him out of his comfort zone, so you’d do the best to make sure he was safe.

Copper however was purely awake by his thoughts about you. He didn’t know what to think. Part of him wanted to stay, the part that knew it’d be good for his family, the part that was lazy, the part that wanted to stay with her himself. But another part of him was purely selfish, begging him to make off with his family and leave her high and dry. Make sure they were still reliant on him. Remind them why he could be the only one to protect them. 

Scrrch. Copper jumped as a loud noise resounded behind him. Spinning he found Y/N face down on the ground, soft snores coming from her unconscious body. Copper looked her up and down, taking the moment to study her.

She was definitely different than he had first thought. She was strong and horrible with emotions. She fought way too much and this was of earning respect. She had laid her soul bare to him, both emotionally with her speech and physically by giving him her name. She was trying awfully hard to make him comfortable, to make him happy.

He smiled softly as he watched your hair lift with static electricity, before falling down. Maybe you weren’t so bad. Jumping down off the couch Copper shuffle closer to you, curling up by your stomach. It was rather warm here, just by you. He idly wondered why. Whatever. It’s perfect to sleep.

….

You grinned happily. Copper was staring wide eyed as you stood into the center of some kind of town. Except nothing was here. When they had woken up you had told him you had to run an errand in town before heading home, and he had agreed. 

You strolled happily through a copse of tall barren trees, ash falling around you like rain. Actually, Copper held out a hand to check, yeah it was raining too. The trees were large, even by human, er Exorian standards. They stretched towards the sky, their bough large and daunting. The actual trunks twisted and turned, as if trying to escape. The roots were actually above the sand like ground, similar to mangroves. The roots were huge and arched over you both. Finally you paused, sniffing the air around you.

“Mmmm. There it is. Smells like Ace has just finished a new batch too. Damn.” You stopped your sniffing to snap your fingers comically. “Of course it has to be that asshole. The dude’ll make me sing again.” You sighed unhappily, but shrugged. Cobalt was more important. 

Copper looked a you in slight worry, turning as he realized your gaze was purely on a knot rather high up in the tree.

“Is there a different-”

Your wings spread and you immediately jumped, gaining air. Copper clung tighter to your shoulder, watching as the ground left him. You flew up to the bar, letting yourself in. You fell inside, laughing as dust raised around you. Copper sat up slightly disoriented as you did the same. 

“Shakaal Cya!” Ace greeted you.

“Shakaal Ace!” You greeted back, a tad less lively. You stood up fully, shaking Aces calloused hand. Drawing away you could study him closer. He was tall, taller than you finally. Two cat like ears twitched on top of his head and a fuzzy tail curled around both of yours. His hands resembled paws and were soft to the touch. How wings expanded, the fluffy things making you giggle. 

“Hoiil roein te placi?” 

“About 6 minutes. Just wanted to grab some of your Naake first.” His expression soured into one of mock disappointment.

“Of course my sweet Treyia only trekali me cipoe.” 

“It’s not like that! You just have the best food!” You playfully punched him. Copper made a soft cough. “Oh! Ace, meet my friend Copper, Copper say Shakaal to Ace!” 

“Shakaal?”

“Hello in Exorian.” Copper nodded, waving wearily at the broad man. The man waved back at the bitty, leaving you to grab his Naake from the kitchen. 

“Care to sing me a song lovely Treyia?” His voice called out from the kitchen, making you roll your eyes. 

“I’m not your wife Ace. A bird can’t compare to a siren.” 

“Oh but I know you have a livera suegella somewhere, Treyia. Porde!” You sighed as he continued to plead, obviously uncomfortable. As much as you loved Ace he was a tad pushy.

“Ace, I’m not really feeling it.”

“You haven’t felt it since you left.” You winced at the subtle attack, hand raising to scratch your neck. You heard a tiny sigh beside you, and then the lanky bitty stood up. He walked over closer towards your head, leaning against it. 

“What’s he begging for?” Copper asked in your ear. Apparently he could tell you were having a hard time denying the man. 

“He wants me to sing for him, but he knows I’m not exactly comfortable singing the songs he tends to like.” Copper hummed in question. “Let’s just say there’s a reason he married a succubus.” Copper stumbled in surprise, glancing back at the sphinx from before. 

“What?” He was giving you a hard stare while you sheepishly looked off to the side. 

“Look I’m really bad at denying people who I can’t physically hurt. Emotions aren’t my forte remember?” You whispered back at him harshly. 

Copper gave you a look, perhaps contemplating how he got himself in this situation. Eventually he sighed heavily. 

“Tell him you are really busy, that you can’t stay long enough for a song.” 

You eyed the bitty, but relayed the information. 

“Te can’t stay? Not even al suegella for the Naake?” 

“He wants one song for the Naake.” You said. Copper growled lowly under his breath. 

“How important is the Naake.” Your eyes flashed in determination. “Of course.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing out heavily. “Best way to deny him is to give it to him.” You cocked your head, curious. “Give it to him but loophole it. Sing a different song, any song.” 

You grinned, your fangs appearing. 

“Any?” Copper nodded, his bone brow raised at you. 

“Grab my uke Ace. Only for that Naake.”

(Indulge the author here, she had to give something back to this song that’s been giving me the sustenance I need to finish this through the night.)

Your voice rang out as you strum the instrument, your eyes happy as you recalled the words. Stars, it’s been a while since you sang this piece, huh. 

I’ve tried, tried, tried  
And I’ve tried even more  
I’ve cried, cried, cried   
And I can’t recall what for  
I’ve pressed, I’ve pushed, I’ve yelled, I’ve begged  
In hope of some success  
But the inevitable fact is that  
It will never impress!

Your song swelled with your voice, raising in pitch. You studied your fingers, hiding your face from your two man audience. It was clear neither of them knew where this was going. Copper watched you carefully, his eyes wide as you started to spill out feelings. Were you-

I’ve no more fucks to give  
My fucks have runneth dry,  
I’ve tried to go fuck shopping   
But there’s no fucks left to buy  
I’ve no fucks left to give  
Though more fucks I’ve tried to get  
I’m over my fuck budget and  
I’m now in fucking debt. 

Your head sprung upwards to watch your audience. Ace was standing there in shock, having never heard you cuss before. Copper was orange faced, but as soon as you two caught eyes he started cackling. It almost reminded you of Gold, and that pushed you farther as you continued your song. So both of the brothers enjoyed a good joke. Thank the stars. 

…

You finished the song with a flourish, and got reluctant clapping from Ace. He shook his head at you, his expression unreadable. But he did give you the Naake so it must’ve been something good. You grinned, saluting Ace as you stood with your back to the door. 

“Kaala Ace.” 

“Kaala Halcyon.” With your goodbyes said you took a few steps backwards, falling out of the door. Your wings widened to catch you and you began the long journey home. You flew up above the ashen rain, the air surrounding you like a blanket. Copper now stood on your shoulder, his hands in death grips around your hair. 

You shifted your gaze around, catching your surroundings. The Patience were still here, so you’d have to give them a wide berth on the way home. With a nod to yourself you launched out of the thundercloud and flew in a wide semi circle above the Patience. You continued to fly as silently as you could, until they were finally out of sight. 

“You know. I hate how you can assess a situation like that so easily.” You said, glancing up at the bitty. He had positioned himself so he could sit comfortable on the back of your shoulder, though he still seemed slightly uncomfortable. 

“Reading people is one of my quirks. I pick up a lot of things most ignore.” 

“Really? Like what?” You asked, honestly curious what he meant. Copper side eyed you, his soul thrumming as it subconsciously remembered it’s Justice Days. 

“Well…” He sighed. No getting around this one he supposed. “You’re not lying. You don’t like it. You honestly seem to care about my brother if the Naake is anything to go off of. You are scarily strong and you weren’t born with it. You worked for it.” He began. “You’re loyal, and you’re kind to go out of your way to help that Justice child. You have a sense of honor and you are empathetic. You’re surprisingly happy a lot, and you don’t even know your own boundaries. Your’re… you’re….” He faltered, his eyes widening in his own realization. 

“I’m what? Scary? Dangerous? Just come out and say it Copper.” You sighed, eyes cast aside. He had said so earlier, and the way he was pinning you was scary. You must really be scary. 

“No. You’re trustworthy.” Your eyes opened fully, your surprise filtering out in small lightning bolts. Copper didn’t seem to mind.

“That’s the problem. You’re trustworthy. I’ve never been wrong in my judgement of a person but I also have never felt safer around someone so strange. It’s weird, it’s scary, I don’t even know you and my family is already so attached to you....” Each word coming out of his mouth was a stranger, a revelation made seconds after he had said it. “I’m already so attached to you….” He trailed off. 

You both let the discussion lie. He lost himself in his thoughts, mumbling softly as he thought something through. You left it because what were you supposed to say to that heartfelt piece of work. What the fuck!? You couldn’t compete with that. It had dramatic pauses and everything. 

So you two flew in silence, one of awe and the other of wild bewilderment. Yes, quite the pair you two were. 

…

It was about 4:00 when you finally made it home, your eyes drooping again. 2 hours of sleep and 8 hours of flight in 24 hours was not good on your body. Your landing wasn’t quite so effortless as before, instead you stumbled dand slammed into your own door. You used it to hold you for a second. 

“Are you okay?” Copper was asking you a question. Come on answer.

“Whew. I’m just really, really worn out. You wouldn’t particularly mind if I just slept would you?”

“I’d be a hypocrite if I said you couldn’t take a nap.” You nodded, and pushed the knob.  
Upon entering you found three bitties all sitting eating on your table. You gave them a wave, making all three of them turn and happily greet you back. Well as happily as Rust can anyways. You set Copper on the table, a yawn forcing itself out of your mouth.

“I’m headed to bed. I think you guys have some stuff to discuss. Thanks Copper for being such a nice willing kidnapee. Maybe later we can teach you some better self defense than teleporting blindly out of my hold mid air.” 

“You made a few bitties laugh, even Cobalt as you turned, a smile settling on your face. You set the Naake on the counter. You mouthed out the word ‘for the discussion.’ and turned to leave, making Copper smile lazily. 

“Alright so maybe I was a bit hasty-” were the last words you heard before you collapsed on your bed, sleep tying itself around you like the coils of a giant snake. 

…

You woke up, startled out of bed by a nightmare. You paused, collecting yourself on your bed for a minute. You were fine. You were fine. You pat yourself down carefully, checking yourself over for injuries. Finding none you relaxed. It was a dream.

You stood up and changed into actual pajamas. You wandered out to the kitchen, a lot less sleepy than a minute ago. You’ll just check on the bitties and make sure they were okay before you tried for more sleep. Double checking never hurt anyone. 

Yet as you went to find the bitties you found them instead awake at the table. 

“What are you four doing up?”

“We can ask the same of you, what should a dusty crow like you be doing up at 2:15?” Rust countered. Okay so he needed some sleep. You put your hands up in mock surrender, a lot more at ease now that your bitties were safe near you. 

“Just needed a drink.” 

“well sweetheart we were discussing a few things.” 

“Care to tell me?” You asked, sitting down at the table. 

A few gazes were cast around the table silent conversations going on. You watched with amusement as Gold and Cobalt got into a particularly nasty one that ended with piercing glares from Cobalt and some sort of weird hand signal from Gold. 

“We wanted to tell you that we’ve decided you are worthy enough to stay with us Bird.” Your eyes lit up, Rust giving absolutely no fucks to any ruined plan of surprise the other three had tried to just concoct. 

“Are you serious!?” You jumped up, your smile wide and soul thrumming happily. Your skin instantly drew up some static electricity making your hair rise. 

“Very. I’ve given it some thought and I think we can make this work.”Your head wiveled over to Copper. “There will be some new rules-” An elbow from Gold. “For both of us. But we would love to stay.” 

“if you’ll have us.” Gold said. 

“Of course! How could I not! I can’t believe you guys- You’re really going to-” Your surprise and lack of sleep seemed to hard reboot your brain as you search for words. Cobalt looked appreciatibe though. 

You grinned again, tears falling from your eyes. Cobalt ended up running to your sniffling form, giving you as big of a hug as he could around your arm. Rust strolled up and leaned against your arm, not quite responding but not ignoring you either. Gold snapped his phalanges and you suddenly felt a warmth against your neck as Gold snuggled in. You opened your last arm to Copper, who pulled a Gold and disappeared. You found him in your pocket, fast asleep. You carefully carried all the bitties to your bedroom, setting them down on the bed. Each one had fallen asleep near you now and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You know, for all that previous talk of home.” You mumble to yourself. “Family kind of takes the cake.” 

These were your new bitties.

Your new family.

Your new world. 

(END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed the end of the introduction arc, I fear that it may have been rushed near the end but hopefully it works well for all you wonderful readers.
> 
> On that note, thank you guys! In these past few week you have all been amazing and I’ve had wonderful support. This small story has been able to push me through a few things and has been absolutely awesome to write. You’ll seem to think so too! Between Quotev and AO3 you each have been supportive and lovely, welcoming me and helping me with my writing. 
> 
> Fear not Your World is not over! At all actually! I’ve told a few of you already but this story has several arcs, and this is just the end of the first one! 
> 
> However I will need to take some time! Not too long, nothing more than a week or two, just enough to take breather and start writing the Exorian Arc! I can’t wait to see you guys again and until the next update I’m going to be stalking those comment sections! 
> 
> Anyways I will see you guys soon! Goodbye you doodles!!


	21. Filler Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet some new friends. A lot of new friends. That’s way too many new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS FILLER!!! Great, now that that’s out of the way let me explain. This is an actual event. This does take place somewhere in the storyline. Where, I don’t know, but somewhere. This is filler and just something I figured I’d give you guys. It isn’t necessary at all, but still counts as an event and may be referenced.

SLAM

You entered your house, flopping onto the couch. Your hand was over your face as you quietly groaned into it. 

You knew each of the bitties would already be asleep, seeing as it was rather late at night, so you didn’t want to wake them up. Rust was scary when he was woken up too early. You shivered slightly at the memory. 

You really should go to bed. You should. But that would mean you’d have to get off the couch. The comfortable, lumpy, cold couch. Also you’d have to put effort into changing from your fighting clothes into PJ’s and for the moment you just wanted a bit of laziness. 

That last round had you on the ropes and you pulled a couple moves that would make Cobalt smack you. 

So you sat in the dark, your arm covering your eyes as you started to fall asleep on the couch. Only to have something wake you up. 

BRRRM

Your eyes snapped open at the sound of something powering up. What the fuck. You stood up immediately, your sword drawn. You spun around searching for the sound, your hair raising with static electricity. Your gold eyes snapped as you heard something crash in the kitchen. Before you could approach the sound you saw something flit out of the kitchen and race towards you. You readied your sword but paused as the dark object raced past you. You watched it swivel, spotting you and hiding behind you. 

Whatever it was was bumping into your back with how much it was shivering. You tried to to turn to inspect it, but a snap drew your attention. You looked up to see a large draconian like head, it’s maw wide open with a huge red ball of energy held in between. Your sword came up and deflected the beam as soon as it escaped the creatures jaws. 

The jaws snapped shut almost as quickly as they released that energy ball, making you peek over the silver of your sword. The skull was looking at you slightly guiltily, the red eyes scanning you quickly. Unfortunately it seemed to spot whatever was behind you and started to growl again. 

“Whoa, whoa let’s calm down big guy.” And he certainly was. About as big as your head , just like Coppers… skull… Spinning quickly you found Coppers skull thing hiding behind you. He barked, growling at the red one but quickly shut up under both of your glares. 

“Alright. Not expected but not the weirdest thing I’ve dealt with… I think. You escorted the two back to the kitchen only to find a few more of them. Flipping the lights on you sighed heavily, as six little magic skulls sat in front of you, all nipping at one another. Three of them, including the big one had red eyes and various and cracks along their skulls. The other three were more orange in nature and were a lot cleaner. The biggest difference between the six was the size. 

The biggest was the red one who had blasted at you, who now stood...floated?....beside you almost as if he were guarding you. The second largest was Coppers from before. 

As the lights turned on the other four spun to look at you, curiosity alight in their eyes. 

“There’s too fucking many of you.” You stated decisively, before groaning and sitting down at the kitchen table. A really small red one, about the size of your palm, moved to let you sit down. He had four red eyes, which switched from your face, dow to your hand, before back up to your face. He then immediately wiggled his way under your hand. 

You watched him surprised as he started to purr. You faintly recalled him as the very first little guy to blast you, the one Gold called. The second red one, this one had a large crack straight down his middle and only two eyes thankfully, growled out a warning to the tiniest one. The tiniest one let out some kind of bark that immediately had the other ones hackles raising. 

“Hey, stop. I’m not having you guys wake up the boys.” The sound made all of them glance at you. The cracked one just gave you a look before his energy grew in his muzzle. Fine. Learn the hard way, see if you cared. As soon as the energy was big enough you bopped him on the nose, making him yip in surprise.

“I said you are not waking up the boys. Blast him later.” He huffed at you before nodding. You leaned onto the palm of your hand, absentmindedly scratching the tiny skull under your other hand.

“So I guess you guys are the manifestations of Copper’s and Gold’s magic huh? Summoners. Didn’t see that coming.” While summoners weren’t unheard of in Exorian culture they were rather rare and highly looked down upon. They were usually created through human and Exorian half breeds, as creatures with no magic themselves except for the ability to call on others. Not to mention they, ironically, never had a beast they could transform into. 

“What are you all doing here then?” Your tired mind began running through any problems that could’ve summoned them. Your eyes widened in worry, your voice coming out strained. “It’s not me is it? I swear I’d never hurt the boys!” All the skull were watching you with wide eyes before on of Coppers, the smallest one of his, bumped into you. He seemed to sort of rub his head on you, purring lightly. 

You laughed at his form of comforting. The second orange one floated over and bumped his head into you as well. 

“Okay, okay, so it’s not me. Why are you all here?” The skulls looked at each other, silent conversations reminding you of your boys. The cracked red one rolled his eyes before rushing forward. You blinked and a squirming skull was held in front of you, the one that hid behind you.

“Oh. Because of you? Did you want to see me?” You questioned, trying to make it easier for the non speaking critters. The orange one looked away embarrassed before nodding softly. You smiled tiredly. “Well what did you need little guy?” You slammed your sword into the floor beside you, fully relaxing into the chair now that any and all sense of danger had passed. 

The skull floated up to you, and you could feel the impression of claws on your shoulders. Did they have ghost bodies? Or was that your mind playing tricks on you? As your thoughts began to spiral you felt something cold and wet on your cheek. You blinked owlishly as the action repeated. It repeated once more before you processed it.

He wa slicking you. Oh my god this tiny dangerous blaster puppy was licking you. Before you could really think this through you squealed and hugged him close. 

“Oh my stars you’re too adorable!” A surprised yip came out of the skull.   
After the interaction you let the dazed draconian skull go, your smile stretched wide across your face. You watched all of the skulls as they tried to figure out what happened. You giggled lightly at their stunned expressions, they probably didn’t get out much. You hummed lightly at the six. 

“Okay, okay this is getting confusing to narrate in my head, do you mind if I name you all?” The skulls snapped out of whatever thoughts they were having, all attention on you. They seemed to sit down, watching you patiently for you ideas. You sat for a while spouting ideas at each of them only to get nod or a shake of the head to your ridiculous names. You finally landed on a few good ones.

Alpha was the biggest of them all. He was one of Gold’s and was the one who had originally tried to blast you. The funniest thing to you was that he had a gold tooth like his summoner, making you giggle when you discovered it. He had sat himself beside you, able to sit on the floor and see up onto the table. 

Next was Nickel, Coppers biggest blaster. The blaster had one large crack down his right eye socket, and he had licked your hand several times. You got the idea he was apologizing or thanking you, or something of the like. Either way you appreciated the gesture. 

Then there was Beta. He was the cracked one, and the third biggest. He always seemed to be angry and had only huffed when you offered the name. He had tried to sleep on the table, but you could see him idly watching your shenanigans. 

There were the twins, Coppers two smaller skulls. You named them Dime and Penny accordingly, and they had fun trying to fool you in who was who. The only real difference you could determine was that Penny had a small cap in his from teeth while Dime had the least cracks out of all the blasters. It was still tough to figure out which on was which, bt you grew increasingly better.

Lastly there was Omega, the tiny four eyed skull that attached itself to you. He was super sweet, and rather quiet and his brothers argued. 

You had determined that they did indeed have ghost bodies after petting all the way down Omegas spine. As far as you could determine through feel they were draconian in shape, except for the absence of wings. 

It made you smile as you sat at the kitchen table watching them all laze around and fight with one another. It was obvious they all knew each other and liked each other, well maybe except for Alpha and Nickel. They were like a wolf pack, and they had just found this stray Exorian and accepted her as part of them now. Honestly that was kind of what happened with the bitties. 

You checked your phone, surprised to see it was now 5:00 AM. Oh well, an accidental all nighter wasn’t too surprising for you. Usually it was due to nightmares, but you much preferred this method. You stood up, waking up Omega who was sleeping on your shoulder where Gold sat. 

“Gonna make breakfast for everybody.” You explained as Alpha immediately looked at you for explanation. So slight bit of control freak? Or maybe he was just really protective? You shrugged internally. You turned to make something, before looking back at the group. 

“You do eat regular food right?” Dime made a so so motion with his head while Penny nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll take that as a yes. Care for anything in particular?” Beta grinned rather maniacally.“That’s not alive?” He slumped back down. 

“Fair enough.”   
…

You returned with a fully awake Omega and some food. You had gotten them mostly bacon, half of it raw much to Beta’s delight. Alpha’s too, though he preferred to creep towards it rather than Beta’s ravenous eating. Once everyone was eating Nickel joined you at the table again, eating his own fill. You set aside eggs and, surprise, more bacon for the boys when they got up. 

When everyone finished eating you watched them all trot up to you. Nickel nudge you happily, licking your arm before he promptly disappeared in front of you. 

“Oh. Guess you guys are headed out then?” You asked in amusement as Alpha got angry at Nickels exit. Omega nodded against your shoulder, before giving you a lick on the cheek and disappearing as well. Penny and Dime hopped up on the table, making you wince as the plates scraped. They licked your cheek and chin before jumping into the other dimension. Beta looked at you sharply before cautiously leaning forward and licking your fingers. It looked like it physically pained him, but he did it anyways. With a blink he was gone too, leaving you with Alpha.

You and Alpha looked at each other, gauging each other. He nodded to you and turned to leave but you chuckled. He paused looking at you only to receive a faceful of dried bloody shirt. You hugged him close, squeezing him quickly before letting him go. He stared at you in surprise. Finally he snorted in laughter and disappeared. 

Those guys weren’t half bad.  
…

You sipped your mug watching as your four bitties woke up and appeared out of nowhere. You giggled as Gold searched for you wearily, and upon finding you teleported up to your shoulder and snuggled into your neck. His tiny snores made Rust grumble, but he didn’t argue as he finished his breakfast. Cobalt was finished already, and was excitedly waiting to duel Rust in the living room. Something about keeping up his skills. The two left the dining room just as Copper teleported in. He grabbed a smaller mug and began to drink his coffee, slowly waking up. 

“So you guys should’ve told me about your little pack.”

Cue two fully awake bitties. You stifled a giggle at their scared expressions, though Gold seemed more worried than Copper.

“Little weird to come home to a blasting dragon skull.” 

“which one of em did it?” Gold automatically knew it was one of his.

“Please, he wasn’t aiming at me. He was aiming at Copper’s.” The two bitties spun towards the other, the silent conversation making you grin. “Don’t worry, they are all complete sweethearts.” 

“no they aint…. are we talking about the same blasters?” 

“Is that what they’re called?” 

“Look, Halcyon, those guys are pretty dangerous without us around, they could melt you, or bite you or somethin’”

You shrugged. “A good bop on the nose seemed to be enough to make em listen.” Both bitties looked at you thoroughly confused, and you finally burst out in laughter at their expressions. 

Okay, you definitely wouldn’t mind more adventures with the Blaster Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, I’m aware that they usually have more blasters but I figured here a piece was enough. I did kind of theme their names, I hope you don’t mind. If you think there are better names, or perhaps names you’d like to give any future blasters go ahead and write it below! As always if there’s any questions, rants, or concerns just hit up that comments section below! Bye!


	22. BOOTING...

(EXORIAN ARC BOOTING….)  
(PLEASE STAND BY)


	23. Sob Story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WERE BACK BABY!!! Have butt loads of backstory.

You shuffled outside in the cold, breath leaving in puffs. The warm air swirled, taking a shape before disappearing. Your hands rubbed themselves together trying to create some form of friction. Small curses came from under your breath, but quickly quieted. 

Snow flitted down, catching on your h/c eyelashes, making your gold eyes stand out. It caught in your hair as well, making every shiver a tiny avalanche. The streets were perfectly white, seeing as no Exorian owned a car. The sun was slowly waking up, and the shouts of children somehow already filled the scene.

Finally the doors swung open, and you couldn’t get in fast enough. 

“What the literal fuck Lily. It’s cold as Ink Mountain!” 

“Stop being a pussy.”

“Better than a dick.”

You shook yourself, not dissimilar to a dog, making all the snow fall off in Lily’s shop causing the girl to let out a few curses at you. Lily walked around the wet spots tentatively, watching you out of the corner of her eye. When she made it successfully she finally turned her back on you. While she was grabbing your things you bounced on the spot happily. Despite the snow nothing could stop you from being excited about these gifts. 

“These are them!” Lily entered the main room again, handing you the tiny bitties clothes. You grinned, taking the clothes off the Perseverant girl. “Well don’t thank me so fast!” 

“Thank you so much Lily! I appreciate it!” You hugged her happily, making her yelp as electricity coursed from you to her. 

“TREES AND LIGHTNING!” She shouted, her face scared. You rolled your eyes, but obliged remembering her weird thing about trees struck down by lightning. Don’t know how the dryad became friends with you in the first place. 

“Right, right. I gotta head to work now, but thank you again Lils!” 

“Yeah, yeah get goin’ you telephone pole.”

You turned to leave, ready to face the cold of the snow again. However you paused, glancing back at your tired friend. 

“Hey, just so you know… I was serious about flying you up to Lioneah.” Lily looked at you, and in that moment you can see the centuries in her. Her eyes were bagged and her purple hair was pale, reflecting her soul. She was sticking around longer than most would, and it worried you. 

“I know Cya. I’ll let you know if it comes down to that.” You nodded at her grimly, then left the shop, bag in hand. 

…

 

You returned home rather late at night, as you usually did. You set your bag down in the kitchen, knowing all the bitties would be asleep in your room right now. They had moved once you guys had agreed that they needed a more permanent sleeping place. They each had their own little nest in there, but they tended to prefer to sleep with you instead. 

A yawn tore through your mouth and you grinned sleepily as you took out the bag of clothes and set it on the counter. You grabbed a note, and with rather messy handwriting, wrote a small warning to the two earliest risers. You’d be damned if they opened it before you were there. You mean sure, Rust already knew, but he hadn’t seen them yet!

Today was a bestial day, so you thankfully didn’t have to put away any equipment, instead you just made yourself a snack. After eating a rather delicious bowl of cereal if you do say so yourself, you headed to bed. 

You were careful not to flip the lights on and instead tiptoed around the room. Well you would’ve, but you stopped at the lone figure sitting in the window sill. Overall your room was fairly simple, with bookcases by the door, your bed across from you, and a window to the left. 

The same window that held a crying Gold. 

Fuuuuuuuuuuck.

You walked over to him, and slid down the wall underneath the window. The noise made him look over at you, red glowing tears on his cheeks that he furiously rubbed at. 

“didn’ know you were home yet.” Damn, his voice wasn’t cracked at all, how the hell can you cry so much and make it out with the exact same voice? That was a miracle right there, if you hadn’t seen him crying then you wouldn’t have known he was even crying. 

“I try not to make too much of a noise.” You admitted, looking off to the side. Gold nodded, sitting in silence. His cheeks were still wet, but the both of you refused to address it. 

“What are you doing up?” You finally asked, not able to take the tension much more. Not a direct question, just a caring one. You could do this, you could people. Er… bitty.

The two of you were silent for another long stretch of time, making you sweat a bit.

“nightmare.” Came the quiet response, making you sit up straighter. Shit. 

“Come here.” You offered a hand to Gold, which he looked at weirdly. You gave him a warm smile, gesturing again. He slowly climbed onto your hand, and you positioned him on your neck. He leaned against the crook of your neck, shuffling as you walked towards the kitchen. You grabbed a pot and a carton of milk and began to boil it. You sat at the counter waiting, your fingers tapping some unheard rhythm. 

Curiosity was gnawing at you, but you knew better than to ask him about it. As soon as your milk was done you added in some cinnamon and honey, before pouring yourself and him a cup. 

“Not quite hot chocolate but I like it a lot.” You sipped the cup, before immediately coughing. Your yellow tongue popped out as you waved at your mouth, the steaming cup having burned you. Gold chuckled at your misfortune. 

After the fiasco you both sipped your drinks, carefully, enjoying the sweetness. You started to get tired, the boost of the warm concoction and your tired day making an effective sleeping drug. 

“what was your home like?” Your eyes popped open as you looked at Gold. He wasn’t looking at you, instead he was swirling his cup, his eyes tired and sad. You sighed, watching him.

“It wasn’t perfect. But we were happy. I lived with my mom and my dad, two wonderful Exorians. My dad was a patience and my mom was a justice, I bet you can guess who I took after.” You stuck your tongue out at him. 

“I was born around the time that Exorians were first getting collared. About…” You paused looking down at your tiny buddy. You sighed softly, tell him or no? Tell him or no? He was staring at you, knowing you were debating something inside of your head. 

“About 500 something years ago? 750?” Gold sputtered, milk coming up through his nose making you giggle. 

“yer 750?!” 

“Or 500!” 

“you don’t even know your own age!?” He questioned, making you blush in embarrassment. You shrugged.

“I never bothered to celebrate after 362.” You answered honestly, the tiny bitty shaking his head at you. 

“so you all live for a long time then?” 

“I mean I guess? How long do humans live?” You muttered, before your head popped up. “But that’s not the point!” You argued, your face getting redder. You sighed, calming your raging red down to a tempermental pink. 

“anyways, collars and shit.” He was trying to get you back on track. You grabbed your mug, taking a drink to stall.

“Yeah. They hit Perseverance places first. Perseverance were already pretty isolated, so we didn’t really know until they hit Kindness next. They kept going faction by faction, bombing the biggest villages and demanding the smaller ones put on the collars.” You paused.

“are there any left?” 

“Any what?”

“free exorians?” 

“Oh, of course! The humans couldn’t grab everybody, and each faction has at least one hidden village, if not more. But as you can imagine that lead to a lot of fighting. I grew up during a war between Patience and Justice trying to claim the skies, the only safe place for us at the time. It was horrible and brutal. They called each Exorian to their side, breaking up brothers and families. Breaking up my family.” 

You swirled your cup again, tears poking at your eyes making them sting as you remembered. The tall men coming to grab your dad first, before they were so desperate. The patience men claimed they needed his skills as a blacksmith, but once he was back in the capital they had forced him to be a soldier. The silent nights where the only noise you had to sleep to was your mother’s sobs as she followed every fight of the war in the news. Desperately searching for her lovers name among the dead, breathing a sigh of relief every time she didn’t find it only to reread the entire list again. 

“Then came the day the army made it to our village. They rounded up all the able fighters, women, men, elders, sometimes even children. My mother left, told me to stay in the house. So I did, until the screams started. I suddenly understood my mother's fear, her worry. I ran outside to see the Patience had them all lined up, on their knees. My mother was defiant, her tatoos flashing in the midday sun, her eyes ablaze with a righteous fury I could never hope to replicate. They pinned her as the leader and…” 

You stopped. Your eyes flashed and you could hear the whistle of wind. It had sliced straight through her neck, her crimson blood covering the ground and making a lone soldier shout. Your father running from the ranks, sobbing over her body.Too tired, too saddened to hear the commands from his leader. They were shouting at each other until…

“Bombs. A lot. The humans finally found us. They shot bombs straight into the city, fires started, anyone who wasn’t hiding was caught and collared. The battle in the town was interrupted by humans. My father was too filled with grief, he refused to move from my mom. I’m not sure if he died in a bomb, or if he was caught in the fire, I just know that was the last I saw of him. I got caught by humans and ferried here. It was horrible my first few years on the streets.” Your gaze lifted from you rmug to the windows looking out onto the snow covered streets, glistening in the moonlight. “I was so scared of loud noises for a while, blood haunted my dreams, and still do if I’m honest. But I got over it, in this place if you have a weakness you’re unnecessary. You’re cast aside and killed.” 

“that... sounds somethin awful.” You snapped out of your thoughts, turning to the wide eyed bitty in front of you. Right, you were telling a story. You laughed at yourself.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to give you my whole life story. That was awfully stupid of me.”

“it’s fine.” Gold’s tired eyes stared down at his cup. 

“so who won?”

“What?” You asked him, your voice shaking slightly from your emotion.

“who won the war? just out of curiosity.” Oh. You shook your head.

“It’s still going. We’re just not in the war zone right now.” Gold looked at you incredulously. 

“bullshit.” He snapped. You shook your head. He was staring at you as if you were telling him pigs fly. “how’s it still going?!” 

“Grudges. Necessity. So on so forth.” You both sat in silence after that, Gold’s one of stunned shock, and you of an Exorian who’s 782 years finally caught up to her. 

“Sometimes it isn’t even a reason. People just fight.” You finally said quietly. 

“i know somethin bout fightin.” Gold said, just as quietly as you, his voice barely above a whisper. He sighed heavily, but looked up at you. 

“you care to hear my story?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive! We are back! Sorry for the super long chapter but now we’ve got story on the reader. Sorry for all the dialogue but hopefully you stuck through it all! As always if you aves questions, rants, or comments head on down to that comments section! It’s been such a treat reading all of your guys comments! Bye!


	24. Gifts and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get all of the good fluff out of the way before the angst hmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.

“you care to hear my story?”

Your pure attention was now devoted to the tiny bitty in front of you. 

“Yea-” 

“Miss Halcyon! You’re already up! I approve of your well to do attitude, but did you rest well enough last night?” 

“Yes, don’t you normally get home late bird?” Your face fell as your realized the story would have to be postponed, making you groan. But a smile grew on your face at the sound of your two most energetic bitties.

“Yeah, yeah i slept-” Your face froze in a dismissive smile as you realized you had not slept a wink. “Fine.” You coughed out, looking way. 

“Do not dishonor me with your pathetic lies bird.” Damn it. You shrugged at him apologetically. He sighed heavily, but you gave you a nod anyways. Picking up Gold you let him sit on your shoulder, and then you sat in the middle of the kitchen, helping Cobalt move to where he wanted to go. He used his magic to levitate pots and things and began to make breakfast under Rusts watchful eye. 

Rust had become determined to teach the young bitty, and you thanked the stars above you he had yet to realize you were hopeless in the field as well. You heard his training regimen was hard, almost as hard as Alphys’, whoever that was. 

When you asked about the weird name Cobalt only talked about her fighting prowess and ability to cook tacos. You had made a mental note that night to get as many tacos as possible for this tiny bitty. 

A couple hours later Copper woke up as well, and had joined you three in the kitchen. He preferred to sit in your lap or your pocket, enjoying the nap space. Speaking of naps, Gold was currently catching a few Z’s, making you slightly envious. But you knew he needed them more than you did at the moment, so you let him catch up on the sleep. 

Finally after a delicious breakfast you clapped your hands together excitedly. Each of the bitties looked up at you, except Copper, who you knew was listening. 

“I’ve got a surprise!” Cobalt’s eyes grew as he started to bounce excitedly. Rust looked at you interested, trying to piece together what was happening. Gold looked curious while Copper opened an eye. Suffice it to say they were all interested. 

Successfully startling Copper, you trusted him to port out, you jumped up reaching for your bag. Bringing it closer to you you checked Rust’s face to see if he recognized the symbol. He didn’t. 

“This is from a friend of mine’s, Lily.” Rust recognized it now, and a knowing smirk spread across his skull. Shaking your head at his weird power play there you grinned. You reached in and grabbed the first set, Rust’s clothes. You quickly handed it to the tiny bitty. 

“I could only afford one set per, sorry.” Rust waved you off and opened it anyways, a happy glint in his eyes. 

“It’ll do.” Rust pulled out a white T-shirt, surprisingly. It all made sense when he grabbed the leather jacket that went with it. Leather pants came next and there was practical glee radiating off of him. He immediately shouldered on the jacket, making you giggle at his impatience. Now the other bitties were definitely interested. 

“This one’s for Cobalt.” You handed Cobalt his, making the tiny bitty squeal. He ripped open his box and pulled out a muscle tee and shorts. You frowned slightly, you’d have to pick up longer pants for him to keep him warmer. Then Cobalts eyes turned to stars as he pulled the last item out, a soft blue bandana. You had specifically requested it after seeing Cobalt’s ratted one, though you were apprehensive about the gift.

“I’m not sure if the previous one had significant value or something but I figured I’d get you a new one.” 

“THANK YOU MISS HALCYON!” The bitty ran up and hugged you arm, making you pause in surprise. Your happiness quickly took over and a smile lighted up across your face. 

“Yeah-yeah no problem bud.” Gold snickered at your startled answer, so you grabbed his and gave it to him next. “Take it, Gold!” 

Gold looked up at you, then down at the box. He cautiously opened his box, taking out a basic white tee. Then he grabbed some black jeans, thankfully not shorts. After setting those aside you heard a tiny gasp. Slowly Gold drew a large hoodie out of the box, a black soft thing with giant white fluff around the edge. You had checked with Lily when she was making it and she was super excited for this one. You watched Gold gingerly touch it, before he hugged it close to himself. 

Finally you turned to the last bitty. He was staring at his family disbelievingly until you nudged him with his own box. He looked at you wondrously and you raised an eyebrow, nudging him again. Copper took his own box and opened it, only to be met with orange. There was a white T-Shirt, one with a ridiculous pun that you absolutely adored, some cargo pants and finally an orange hoodie.

“It’s not as fluffy as Gold’s, but Lily said your kind of bitty prefers it that way.” You said softly, watching him look it over. He nodded, first to himself, then looking up at you nodding furiously. 

“Are you sure this was okay?” He whispers to you, obviously not quite believing it. 

You smiled at him, mouthing a small ‘don’t worry bout it.’ and he nodded to himself once more. He put on his hoodie happily, immediately sticking his hands into his pockets to check the space. You turned from him back to the group now sharing their clothes with each other. You started to move to clear the table, but were stopped by a tiny weight on your arm. Looking down you could see a small orange bitty hugging you tightly. 

Okay. So maybe the brothers did take after one another. Your eyes were wide, and you whipped your head around to see if anyone else saw this miracle. By the time you had affirmed no one was watching the lanky bitty had already stopped, and was now watching your face in amusement. 

“Thanks Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that’s a lie I’m not sorry. I was surprised by how many of you were excited for the Bits background but we can’t loose all the good angst so quickly now can we? Hope you enjoyed the fluff moment as small as it was anyways! Any questions, rants or concerns just hit up that comments section below. Bye!!!


	25. Dudes and Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Is desperately scrabbling for some way to start this arc.*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

You silently screamed in your head, your eyes wide. You felt something tap the side of your head but you couldn't really register it as you looked in front of you. You took a huge swig of your beer, the only thing that was keeping you sane at the moment. 

“Stop freaking out.” That was Copper. Focus on Copper. This is fine. Totally fine.

Alright, let’s rewind a bit.

A FEW HOURS EARLIER

“Hey guys I’m going to be out all day today, so don’t wait up for me alright?” You grabbed your bag stuffing your wallet in it. 

“Where are you going Miss Halcyon?” Cobalt asked, looking up from his sparring session with Rust. The two had really grown closer through the fighting techniques, but they never let you watch them. Despite being a professional fighter. Maybe one day.

“I’m meeting up with a friend.”

“Who is it?” Rust asked, upset that his training had been disturbed. You smiled apologetically at him, before waving his question off.

“No one you know Rust. Just a guy named Ivan.” 

“You already know his made up name?” Cobalt questioned. Damn, these bits caught on quick, you didn’t think they’d remember the significance of that. You shrugged, sweating bullets. “We met during a fight, he’s pretty strong. This is my first time hanging out with him without you know, death.” 

“You should take one of us with you!” Cobalt exclaimed, starting to climb the counter to be more on your level.

“As much as I’d hate to admit it I agree Bird. Knowing you, you’d get trashed by some wimpy human.” 

“I’m not that bad!” You argued back, though the both of you knew it wasn’t an actual fight. He smirked at you as if to say ‘oh really?’ You scoffed and flipped your hair dramatically. “Seriously though, I should be fine.” 

“At least take my brother! If you’re not going to have The Magnificent Cobalt then have the next best thing!” Cue the argument between Cobalt and Rust. Your gaze flipped between the two arguing bitties making you dizzy.

“FINE, Fine I’ll take Copper with me, just please don’t argue?” You asked, leaving the room to find Copper. Unbeknownst two you to bitties high fived one another.

Upon finding Copper you had to stop your giggles. The tiny skeleton was sleeping on your pillow face down. Gold was nearby somewhere, but Copper was the last one to wake. You flopped heavily onto the bed, waking the lanky bitty up.

“Hey your brother convinced me to take you out today, so sorry.”

Copper shrugged. 

“Just a better nap.” You laughed as he ported his way onto your shoulder. “Where we going anyway?

“Meeting up with one of my friends, a guy named Ivan.”

“yer meeting up with Ivan?” There was Gold. You checked around the room and found Gold sitting on his favorite seat, the window sill. You waved at him before nodding. 

“Yeah, that Ivan. He wanted to go out for drinks and to talk ‘bout techniques. Apparently he appreciated my swordsmanship.” Speaking of which. You turned and grabbed your wrapped sword from by your bed. Copper peered at it curious, having not seen it before. 

“What’s that?”

“her sword. didn’t you just hear?” Gold answered for you. You nodded anyways,affirming his statement for Copper.

“It’s made out of one of my dad’s feathers.” Gold looked over at you, before teleporting to the bed. You unwrapped the sword, letting the silver glisten in the daylight. It had a curved blade the was serrated near the hilt from the separation in downy barbs. Two barbs had been spread out specifically to make a hilt and you could grab the calamus for a handle. All in all it was fairly similar to Rusts. 

“it looks like Rust’s.” Gold said, copying your thoughts exactly. You laughed at him. 

“I told you I made Rusts, he has one of my feathers. I guess I just passed the legacy along.”

“oh.” 

You wrapped your sword back up and strapped it to your back. 

“Your allowed to just carry that around?” Copper asked, eyes the weaponry behind him.

“No,” you shrugged, “not out in daylight. But we’re headed to the underground. It’s perfectly legal and expected down there.”

You headed out to the kitchen, grabbing your bag. 

“Alright, I’m headed out! See you guys!”

…

And that brings us to now. You sat in a bar, somehow stupid enough to give alcohol to Braves, in between a one of said very drunk Braves and a very drunk Patience. Who were currently making out above you because they were both freakishly tall. To say you were uncomfortable was an understatement. You took another swig of your drink as Copper tried to keep you from electrocuting the nearest person. 

“What the fuck did I sign up for?” Your gaze swung around, trying to find Ivan.   
“I don’t know but you got us both in it so try not to get arrested?” Copper said in your ear. It was hard to hear him over the loud music with some teenager turning the base way too high.. You could literally feel it vibrate your kidneys. 

“Hey there sweetheart, you look a little lost. How bout I help you out and take you to my place?” Stars why have you abandoned me? 

“I’m fine, I was just about to head out anyways.” You answered the tall man. He was huge, bigger than you, with purple highlights running through his hair. He had a shadow of a beard across his chin and piercing purple eyes. He licked his thin lips as he undressed you in his head, making you shiver. 

“Great we can head out together.” His smooth reply came. Copper, the miraculous bitty that he was, came to your rescue. 

“Tell him you have to leave with your friend.”

“Uhm, I’m good! I gotta leave with my friend, Ivan.”

“Oh I know Ivan, we’re good friends.” You highly doubted that.

“Refuse him, let him know you can protect yourself softly.” Copper said again, your tiny Jiminy Cricket. 

“I’m really sorry, but I really am busy. And if you don’t-”

“Softly! Don’t work him up!” Copper immediately said, making you wince.

“Please,” you stressed, “leave me alone.”

“Look it’s not my fault you can’t take a compliment.” You deadpanned as the man started to yell at you. 

“A cuss out is better than a knockout.” Copper said, laughter clear in his voice. You roll your eyes at him but smile anyways. Fine. 

As soon as the long winded guy was done you left, pushing your way towards the exit. Getting out fully you happily stood by the exit. You slid down the wall, exhausted.

“Well, that didn’t go as planned.” You said. Copper hummed, sitting down on your shoulder. After a few minutes Ivan exited the bar, finding you. 

“There you are! You’re missing the party.”

“I’m good Ivan, I might just head home.”

“Aw come on, we were about to set up the fighting ring! I gotta prove you're as great as I’ve been braggin about.” You sighed heavily. This man was stroking your ego so hard, you knew he was flattering you to get you to return. You looked over at Copper, asking his opinion. He shrugged, not seeming to care.

“Think you can keep me safe in a fight?”

“Seeing as it’s not a ring fight…” You paused, working out scenarios in your head. You didn’t have your pouch but, you did hae your jacket. You should be able to keep him safe, they weren’t going for your throat after all. “you’ll be a lot safer than Gold was.” Copper snorted.

“Alright, then I don’t care.”

“If you want you can sit by the drinks?” You offered, but you both dismissed the idea as soon as it was out there. “Bad idea. Too many people.” You corrected yourself. 

“Let’s go!” Ian had apparently decided you were going. Oh well. You let him drag you back inside. There was now a self made ring in the middle of the bar, reminding you of your old bar fights. You chuckled as you watched a few of the amateurs mess around. 

All the weapons had been left in a pile, but you refused to let go of your sword. You did not want to lose it in that slush of… ugh. So they settled for tying the hilt to the scabbard making it difficult to draw. No cheating, all that jazz.

You heard cheers as you stood up for your turn. But as you stood in the center you could tell they weren’t cheering for you. You turned slowly, searching for your opponent, only for your blood to run cold. You could feel Copper shake on your shoulder, and you couldn’t blame him. 

It was Copper’s old owner. And he was fucking pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Just a bit of forward notice, I’m going to be somewhere these next few days so my posting schedule may be weird. I’m not sure how it’ll play out. Anyways, if you have any questions, rants or concerns just head down to the comments section! Have a lovely day!


	26. The Bar Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar fight

The two of you stood there, studying each other. He was obviously drunk, his eyes dilated and staring deep into your eyes. A sneer of disgust littered his face as he slammed his bottle onto the ground, creating a yell from the crowd. Liquid spread across the ground, unnoticed by the two raging Exorians. 

“Nice to see ya again Pikachu.” You growled, low and filled with rage. He grinned, motioning from you to the crowd. “Ready to go again?” 

“Don’t expect a new result. Coward.” His smile dropped, and he ran a hand through his brunette hair, the bright orange underneath flashing. 

“I’ll admit, I ran from a battle I easily could’ve won.” He shrugged. “What can I say? Alcohol isn’t my best friend.” You snorted.

“Says the drunk!” You snapped, your eyes ablaze. Copper shifted on your shoulder, the tatoos warm underneath him. It almost felt like it was moving, writhing even as your anger towards him grew. You stood tall, your arms were slowly changing, turning into talons. Electricity jumped between your fingers, before arcing across your body. Pikachu started to ring out from the crowd making your rage rise. 

Copper yelped as some electricity striked near him, making you quickly pause. You looked at him before swiveling. 

“Screw it. You’re sitting out.”

“Like hell I am.” Copper shouted, his fury just as bright as your own. The crowd shouted at each other as you both glared at one another. Suddenly you understood those silent conversations the bitties tended to have. The problem was he was winning. Finally you closed your eyes and walked over to the counter setting him by your glass. 

“Stay.”

“NO! I’m not staying behind while this happens! He’s cursed my life for so long, let me be a part of this.” He argued. 

“I can’t let you do that Copper.” 

“I don’t care! He’s my enemy to deal with! Just keep your nose out of it.”

“NO!” 

“Why not!?” Copper questioned. 

“I’m not letting you get hurt Copper!” He quieted, staring at you with wide eyes. “I wouldn’t be able to handle another family member dying to someone else’s stupidity. So stay here.” He didn’t answer back, just watching you. You shifted uncomfortably and the sounds of the bar filled the silence between you. 

Eventually you turned and headed back to the ring, to the shouting people and the raging bull. 

“Alright Brave, how we doing this?” You asked, grabbing your jacket and throwing it in your chairs general direction.

“No beasts. Just like before.” His own jacket was off, his arms bare. His fists were in front of his chest as he got set to fight you. You readied yourself as well, bending down slightly. 

A woman, scantily clad mind you, came out to stand in the middle. Wolf whistles followed her as she held a messy rag in between. 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen. No beasts in the bar, try not to get blood on the floor! On your mark, get set, go!” The integrity left and you were immediately rushed by the Brave. 

The man tackled you, your head slamming into the concrete ground. Glass lay dangerously close to your face. You growled, your legs swing up and capturing his neck. He let you go, the fool, reaching to grab your legs, and you lifted yourself up head butting him. He howled and stood up making you let go. 

You fell to the ground and quickly rolled out of the way as he punched where you were. Your golden eyes went wide as the ground cracked under his fist, before your gaze switched up to him. His eye were wild and crazy, the orange flickering with something more insane. 

You stood up, your hands snapping back and forward, now dark talons. Not technically beast mode if you used your electricity in between them. Which you did. The claws came alive with blue electricity, humming with power. The Brave laughed, dragging himself up to a full stand. 

“Now let’s get the real fight started.” He ran towards you, his fists raised. He pounded away at the air beside you as you ducked and twisted, the whistling of the wind haunting your mind. He caught you in your chest, making you lose your breath for a crucial minute. However you fought through the pain and grabbed his arm, sending jolts of electricity running up his hairy arms. He let out a shout and yanked his arm away from you. The two of you separated as he held his burnt arm and you held your torso. 

Then he lunged forward, startling you. You ducked, but didn’t see his leg as it swung around, catching you in the ribs. You flew back, hitting the counter. Blood escaped your mouth, your eyes wide. 

You stood up immediately, blocking your face as he punched your arms. You skidded back barely, your teeth gritted as determination ran through your blood. You ducked, making the man fall over. As he fell over you jumped back to the center, gaining yourself a breath. You were playing too defensively, you need to work a better strategy out. But before you could do anything else your lead was lost and he was at you again, swinging left and right. You ducked but your movements were getting slower and slower. 

Another punch came, hard and fast hitting the side of your face. You landed across the room again, standing up quickly. You swiped the blood from your chin, staining the back of your hand. You glared at him as he laughed, and started towards you again, shaking in his drunk state. 

And it started again.

You saw your chance at last, a misstep on his part as he had thrown himself a tad too far. You swung your arm straight into his side, making him cry out as you fried him. He growled at you and your eyes widened as he pushed you off. He kicked you as you fell to the floor, gasping for breath. 

He finally grabbed your neck and lifted you up, strangling you. You coughed and sputtered, clawing at his arm, blood blossoming from underneath. But he paid it no mind, instead lifting you higher. Your ears twisted as you heard a small shout. 

“This is your punishment for hurting my brothers.” Your claws buried themselves deeper at his words, your legs going still under you. 

“Wait wait wait I got something I’d like to say.” You said quickly. The Brave motioned to the room.

“Then say it loud for everyone, my dear.” The room went silent, a pin drop could be heard in the bar. Then you grinned, your teeth bloody and sharp. 

“Pika fucking chu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta be quick! Sorry guys but I can do! BYE


	27. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the bar fight with he Brave is not the prettiest.

You flopped onto the counter, scaring Copper. He stood up, looking you over, though he couldn’t see much. As soon as you sat down you buried your face into your arms, your h/c hair covering any part of face he might be able to see. 

“Are you ok? What happened?” He started questioning, racing over to you. He stopped as you held up a finger. Copper watched you grab your mug and lift it up, downing the entire thing in a few seconds. When you set it down he gasped. 

Your face was bruised, an ugly purple blooming across your cheek. Your eyes were tired and harried, but they held a certain satisfaction to them. You were constantly sparking, blue snapping off of you in a last ditch effort. You were running low in power, your eyes dim as your soul was spent. But then you grinned, and you seemed to light up, despite the blood and the bruises.

“I won.” You shook your head happily and called for another drink. “I’m not nearly drunk enough for this.” Copper relaxed as you fell back into your usual personality, albeit a bit tired. 

“Don’t drink too much, Cobalt would kill me.” He said. He stretched slightly. 

“Please both Cobalt and Rust are going to have to me hung for this alone.” You pointed up to your bruised cheek. 

“What happened?” Copper asked, his voice quit in the noise of the bar. You sighed, running your talons through your hair. You startled at your own talons, as if you forgot they existed, and looked down at it, before flicking your wrists, turning them back into hands. You rubbed slightly at your neck instead, massaging the bruised area. Copper’s eyes drew to the bruised area instead, his eyes narrowing. 

“Did he do that to you?” You nodded, moving your hand to show him. The area was red, and obvious hand marks decorated the skin. “Damn it.” You shrugged.

“He got the better of me for a moment.” 

“That’s more than a moment Halcyon! It looks like he ran you through a steam roller!” 

“Well, pretty much. I was tossed around for a bit until I could fry ‘im. Which I did. Like a boss.” Copper sighed, aggravated but happy you were okay. 

“You still should’ve taken me in.” You shook your head.

“Not with that guy Copper. He was trying to kill. And he’ll try again soon.” You sighed heavily. “I’m going to have to get a shield spell soon.” 

“What do you mean?!” Copper looked up at you scared, his eyes wide. “Is he going to attack you?” Wrong choice. Shit. Uh.

“Sort of? I don’t know he could not. Just Braves can hold grudges…. For a pretty long time.” You looked at him, his eyes narrowed and challenging you to actually try and lie to him. You gave in after a second. “If I’m honest, I knew I’d run into him again. I just thought you guys wouldn’t be around to get caught in the crossfire.” You chewed your lip, absentmindedly drinking your alcohol. 

“What are you going to do?”

“The only thing I can. Be careful. Don’t get caught alone. All that jazz.” You made small jazz hands, but it failed to amuse the bitty. The both of you stared at one another, Copper trying to glean more information, and you steadfast. Eventually you broke the eye contact, finishing off your mug.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you guys. So let’s go home now, alright?” Copper nodded to you, teleporting to the top of your shoulder. You stood up, saying a quick goodbye to Ivan, and headed home. 

…

You closed the door, sliding down to your butt so you were sitting against it. 

“That sucked.” You muttered.

Copper nodded. “It sucked a lot.” Copper was sitting on your shoulder, his tiny body warm against your own. 

“You think we got out easy and they’re already asleep?” Copper a look just as the lights flipped on in the living room. Three bitties sat in the living room chair, using magic to push it around. 

“and where have you two be- I KNEW IT I GET YOU’RE DESSERT NEXT WEEK COBALT!!!” Gold shouted, much to Cobalts chagrin. 

“You guys couldn’t stay safe for only one day?” Cobalt groaned, standing up from his position to come look at you two. “What did you get int- Oh my stars!” 

“Language!” Copper snapped. 

“I’m not a babybones brother! But look you!” Cobalt began to fuss over you. “Did you get in a fight with a steamroller and loose?” 

“I won thank you very much!” You huffed, folding your arms in front of you defensively. 

“Of course she did Cobalt, what I’d really hate to see is the other guy.” There’s Rust. He was standing on the chair, though he quickly jumped down to the floor to walk over to you. “How much did they get in on you?” As he was speaking Gold gabbed Cobalt and teleported over to you, so all of you were sitting by the door.

“Well…” You began quietly. You were trying to gauge how much to tell them, but Rust gave you a blank look. Yeah, you wouldn’t be able to get anything past him. So instead you just lifted your shirt, showing him your bruised ribs. They could already see the bruise on your face. 

“Not to mention my throat.” You stretched your neck, showing them the exposed part. “He had me for a bit, his magic was strength increasing. But once he got a hold of me I fried him pretty good.”

Rust sighed heavily before motioning to you. Knowing what he wanted you moved your arm to let him climb up. With a nod to Copper he stood on your shoulder, leaning against your neck carefully. 

“Let’s go get these cleaned up. Everyone else head to bed. I’ll take care of the crow.” Cobalt frowned at him, but nodded anyways. Gold just agreed tiredly with his brother, half asleep and not all too worried about your wounds. You always bounced back. Copper gave you a look, silently asking if you wanted him to stay, but you waved him off. 

“Go sleep. You need it after all the worrying I put you through.” He looked at you worriedly, ironically, but disappeared in a blink, headed off to bed. 

As you made it to the bathroom Rust had already jumped off to begin his search for your medical items.

“So who did you destroy?” 

“Destroy is pretty strong aint it?” You questioned back. Rust hummed, but didn’t make any move to correct himself. “It was your old owner.” 

CLACK

“What?” 

“It was your guys’ old owner. He was at the bar, and they were holding a small ring. I got pushed into it and fought off with him. Roughed me up pretty good before I electrocuted him.”

“Is he dead?” You shook your head. 

“It’s illegal to kill outside of rings. Otherwise there would be too much chaos.” You stated sarcastically. Rust hmmphed and returned with some pain medicine and salve for your burning throat. 

“No matter what happens the past keeps haunting us.” He muttered under his breath, and you paused not quite sure if it was directed at you or otherwise. 

“Even if it does,” you respond slowly, making the bitty look up at you, “I will make sure it never troubles you. Not again.”

Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys a few words. 
> 
> First things first, recently my schedule changed. So unfortunately that may mean I’m going to skip a day or two of posting just so I can catch up writing on this fix and still make it as smooth as possible! I’m sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Second, thank you lovely commenters I really feel like we’ve gained a lot of people recently! So welcome everyone! Don’t be afraid to say hi in the comments. 
> 
> Third, and honestly I should’ve said this a while ago, THANK YOU GUYS!! We’ve hit over 100 kudos on AO3 and over 40 hearts on Quotev and honestly I can’t believe it’s real. I appreciate you all so much!
> 
> Finally to celebrate the increase in fans I have a small contest. It’s nothig much or big, and you really needn’t any talent. All I ask is you put the name of your favorite bitty and then what scene you would like to see happen! I’ll work it into the story somewhere and credit you on both Quotev and AO3. There will be two winners, one for each Site. Not only is this a celebration but it gives you all something to do for he next day or so while I catch up. 
> 
> That ends the news train, so as always have a wonderful day! Any questions, rants, or concerns hit up that comments section! BYE


	28. SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Sorry guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/thenewauraguardian/art/Bar-Fight-Art-Trade-787092714

Hey guys, sorry that I’ve been gone and haven’t written. I’m also sorry that this is an A/N. I hate seeing these in stories and I hate writing them now but I really needed to let you know! A lot of stuff has kind of fallen into my life and a lot of family and stuff is falling out. I’m dealing with a lot and just haven’t found time to balance Your Life with school and Family. Don’t worry I will be back and things will calm down soon. Just please bear with me for now. As for the lovely picture you can thank TheNewAuraGuardian! They did this piece and I can’t stop raving about it so visit ther Quotev or Deviantart for me will ya? Bye!!!


	29. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halcyon gets an unexpected letter that may lead to her downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABY!

You groaned, your arm covering your face from any light. You knew it was fairly late in the morning but you refused to get up, a huge headache pounding in your head. Not to mention Gold was sleeping on your neck and Copper as sleeping on your chest. That was a fair excuse for yourself.

Finally guilt weighed heavily enough that it pushed you out of bed. Two of your bitties grumbled unhappily, but they ported off. Well Copper ported off, Gold decided he’d sleep on top of you come hell or high water. You rolled your eyes in a good natured way, shifting your hand under him to push him up onto your shoulder. 

You exited your dark bedroom to the kitchen, not surprised to see Rust and Cobalt.

“How’s training going boys?” 

“Not well I’m afraid.” Rust answered, sheathing his sword and climbing up to the counter. “Did you get adequate enough rest bird?” You shrugged, making a so so motion with your hand. He eyed you but dismissed you anyways. 

Yawning you grabbed a piece of burnt toast, guess it was Cobalt’s turn to cook today, and began to eat it triedly. You broke off a piece of it and handed it to a sleepy Gold, before getting up to make him coffee. Once the bitty was satisfied you contented yourself to sit and watch Rust and Cobalt train. They had finally taken their training public, allowing you to watch their ‘superior techniques’.

BAM

You sat straight up as your bitties startled.

“That would be the door.” 

You stood up carefully, your whole body movement alert. You set Gold onto the counter, Cobalt quickly joining him. Rust jumped onto your arm and waltzed on to your shoulder, sword ready. You glanced at him before opening the door, blocking the view of the bitties.

“Hello?”

“Are you Miss J30472?” Your nose scrunched at the use of your number but you nodded anyways. “Sign here.” You signed your number, grabbing the envelope from the man. He nodded at you, and left. 

“That was...weird.” You entered your house again, Rust relaxing completely. 

“Oh what does it hold!?” Cobalt began bouncing uncontrollably on the counter, happily wanting to know. You shrugged at him, sitting at the counter. You transformed your hand to a talon and cut it open, pulling the letter out. You grumbled at the pure Exorian, before you paused. 

You read through it once, twice, you checked the back only to find a blank page, before reading it a third time. Shit. ShitshitshitshitshitshitshITSHITSHITSHIT.

“SHIT!” You exclaimed, standing up. You left the paper on the counter running your talons through your hair, cursing under your breath. You paced unhappily, not even noticing when Copper ported out. The four bitties watched you pace as you started to mumble in Exorian under your breath, first softly, then angrily. 

“What’s going on?” Copper whispered, leaning over to his brother. 

“she got some sorta paper and she’s been like this ever since.” Gold answered instead, motioning to your worrying movements.

“Miss Halcyon, what’s going on?” Cobalt questioned loudly, catching your attention. You spun so fast it startled the other bitties.

“Holeil de tare imbecini thea tare ian me!?” You yelled, your eyes ablaze with fury. Your began to pace. 

“what?” Gold said. Right right, they probably didn’t know who you were talking about, imbeciles after all was a little vague.

“Tare imbecini es gratune. Tare neata de RUNA gratune. Me cloa de…” You began to make grabby motinos with your hands as you actually imagined the damage you could do to him. 

“I don’t understand.” Copper provided helpful. You looked at him before calming down. 

“De gratune es me….” You shuffled looking for words. “Cuncil?” You nodded to yourself. “A tare neata te mike me rio de ne.” Copper groaned as you spoke, Gold chuckling slightly at your obliviousness. You ignored them and began pacing again, planning out the fight in your head. Cobalt looked around worried.

“Halcyon!” Your head snapped up at Rust as he tapped his foot impatiently. “English.” You looked at him strangely, before slapping your forehead. 

“Lyiera.” You apologized. “It’s a letter from my version of government, the council. Their summoning me in for an official fight with you know who over custody of you guys. The little runa, was too much of a coward to face me directly. It’s a hassle to get gratune involved but you know what? This will end it once and for all.” You comforted yourself, sinking into the couch. 

The bitties all shared a look. Gold teleported to your shoulder, looking at you worriedly.

“is it different than normal?” You nodded.

“For one it’s not the kind of fight your thinking of. It’s more of a test.” You provided, though they still looked lost. “We get tested on each of the seven traits, and, at least in custody cases, whoever is more fit to take care of you guys get permanent custody over you. No matter what. It’ll be considered illegal if I try to fight for you again, and it’s expected I never see you again anyways. The only way I’d ever be able to see you again is if he released custody over you.”

“Which will never happen.” Copper finished, now on your lap with the two younger bitties. 

“Yeah.” You nodded as you said it, your eyes lowering. 

“Well let’s not focus on that! We still have my magnificent toast to eat!” You all looked over at Cobalt, before a giggle rose in your throat. 

“Yeah, yeah we do. Let’s go eat you all.” You picked them up, with the exception of Rust who just jumped to your shoulder, and went to the kitchen, spending the morning all together.

....

It was now evening, and you sat at the table, tiredly reading over the letter again. You groaned unhappily, dropping the letter and leaning back in your chair. You are not ready for this, how the hell are you going to save them?

…

Gold teleported out into the kitchen, breathing heavily. Small red tears were in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He ported around the kitchen, grabbing a few marshmallows from the cupboard. After having his fill he ported to the counter, set on heading to bed. However a small noise caught his attention.

Turning slightly he saw you sitting at the table, crying over the letter. Looking from the room to you, he ported to the table. He sat at the table just listening to you sniffle a bit, your hands covering your eyes as you tried to furiously stop the tears. 

“hey.” You started, jumping up with a loud gasp. Electricity sparked around you and Gold had to duck not to get hit. 

“Are you alright?” You questioned, your voice still wet from emotion. 

“I should be asking you that.” Gold rebutted, dusting his hoodie off. “what’s goin’ on?” 

Oh shit. Uhm. You looked off to the side trying to think up a lie. Your eyes flew open, however, at the touch of a small bone hand. You looked down at him, the two of you engaging in a sort of staring contest. Finally you gave in, sighing heavily. 

“You little shits. I’m just… worried.” 

“we all are, but there’s something ore, aint there sweetheart?”

“Look, Gold, these tests…. I don’t know if I can win them.” 

“well why the hell not?” Gold asked. 

“Gold, I’m not kind, or patient, I don’t even have a point of integrity to me. I… Who’s to say I’m even fit to live with you guys?”

“that’s bullshit-”

“No it’s not Gold. I’m serious. I’m some sort of malformed horrible soul who can barely live up to her own trait! Not to mention my profession! That’s a terror in and of itself. Then we have to hop into my drinking problem, let me tell you Gold they are not going to care that I can’t get drunk!” 

“sweeth-”

“Then they’re going to look into my soul, not fun, and start determining whether I’m a worthy Exorian being! Whether I’m some sort of hidden psychopath or if I’m just that bad of a person, which, let’s be honest, I am!”

“halcyo-”

“Gold I kill people for a living. I make money off of dead corpses. And it’s not always adults, I’ve killed children Gold. I’ve shed innocent blood, and the Council will see it. They will scan my soul and find me guilty of the deaths of hundreds. Stars what was I expecting, how could I think I could properly take- SHIT.” You stopped halfway through your rant to a sharp spike of pain.

You looked down to find Beta, Gold’s cracked blaster, biting your arm. As soon as he saw he had your attention he let go. No wait, he was just adjusting his position. He gve you another nip, this time a lot softer. Now he let go, not bothering to look your way as Gold began to yell at him.

“crap, dude I did not say to bite her that hard. I just said snap her out of it, shit, are you ok?” You nodded numbly.

“Sorry I was spiraling. Thanks Gold, Beta.” Gold’s eyebrows scrunched at the name for his blaster but he waved it off in favor of taking to you. 

“look sweetheart, all that stuff you said. it’ll be fine. you may think your bad, but honestly, with the time you’ve spent here you’ve shown all of those traits. all of em. and maybe they were true before but they sure as hell aint anymore. we’ll be fine. okay?” 

You nodded again, this time a bit more lively. You slowly picked up the bitty, disregarding the blood pooling at your bite. 

“Thank you Gold.” You hugged him as close as you could to yourself, earning you a small hug back. 

“alright let’s go sleep now, I’m ready to keel over.” You giggled wetly at him, setting him on your shoulder. Beta nudged your arm as a goodbye, then disappeared to whatever void the pack goes to. You shuffled into your room, smiling at your dog pile of bitties on the other pillow. 

You went to lay down, but Gold stumbled over to you. He cuddled up to your collar bone and promptly fell asleep, tiny snores echoing from his warm body. You smiled down at him, your own eyes drawing themselves shut. Soon sleep overtook you as a mantra repeated itself in your head.

This would be fine.

You would be fine.

Your family would be fine.

You just needed a little hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for hanging in there with me. Most of the stuff has passed though it will still be spotty from here on out. For that I apologize. But for now I’m back in my groove and you have the continuation of Your World! Yay! Thank you all for your patience, maybe your all light blue souls huh? As always if you have any questions, concerns, or rants go ahead and head down to that comments section. I love to meet all of you and it’s been thrilling having conversations with you all. Bye!!!!


	30. Entering Lioneah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. This is just the preface before the real competition begins, so get ready!

You woke up abruptly, probably due to the shift in warmth around you. Your eyes blinked wearily open, the electric yellow almost glowing in the dark night. 

You heard soft cursing, and your gaze lazily fixated on a certain lanky orange bitty. He cringed unhappily at your shifting, but was pleasantly surprised to hear you grunt at him, then go back to sleep. 

Taking your blessing Copper ported out of the dog pile, making it to the kitchen. It would be morning soon and that meant his younger bros would be up and training soon. 

He ported around, shuffling through loose papers on the counters. Huffing softly he spun, looking for his target. 

There. 

On the table. 

With a quick grin Copper teleported to the table and began to move the papers around until his desired one was on top. Now, time to do some light reading. 

 

…

 

You stood at the front door. Your four bitties sat in their respective places, small comforts in the world you were about to embark in. 

Gold was laying in your hood while Copper say on your shoulder. Gold was asleep, which was expected, but Copper was yawning widely. Huh. 

Cobalt sat in your bag with Rust, the two of them discussing battle strategies since they had to forgo their training time. 

Alright…. Time to go you guessed. With a quick calming breath you opened the door and began your long walk to the outskirts of the city. 

 

… (There’s so many time skips, I’m sorry!)

 

You five had been walking for about half an hour before you finally reached city limits. A grim smile grew across your face as the buildings began to dot out, instead long grass taking over. Copper had fallen asleep sometime earlier, the poor guy was tired. 

You finally stopped full force, the street giving way to a long runway. 

Everyone slowly woke up, peeking out of their respective places to look around. 

“where are we?” Gold muttered from your hoodie. You rolled your eyes at the sleeping bitty, but your smile grew anyway.

“We’re almost at the Council. It’s just a…” You paused as your head swiveled to look upwards, gauging the wind and clouds. “15 minutes if the wind goes my way, 10 if it’s a thunderstorm wind.” 

“what” 

“Well, the Council is in Lioneah.” 

“and where’s that?” There was an edge to his voice, lighting up amusement in your own.

“Up there.” You waved up to the sky.

“no. no it aint.” Instead of answering you just chuckled and picked the bitty up. He was giving you a soft glare as you put him in the bag with his brothers, then you let your wings and tails grow out, the feathers ruffling in the wind. 

“Why isn’t Copper joining us!?” Rust demanded, though he was slightly muffled by the bag.

“He doesn’t have to go in there because he’s flown with me before. I know he won’t do something stupid and fall through the air until his eventual demise.” That shut Rust up. You snickered softly, fond memories of your first flight running through your mind. 

Shaking your head slightly you bent your knees, waiting for a proper updraft. Once the strongest one came through you leapt, your wings flapping voraciously to get you off the ground.

You flew through the air quickly, small chirps of happiness echoing out of your throat as you began to soar. You shivered as you passed through a cloud, the water in it dotting your skin. 

But as you passed through you got a view of a rather large thunderstorm, swirling ominously. It darkened the sky, until flashes of lightning broke it apart. You grinned happily, before pausing id air. Your wings flapped harder keeping you in place as you grabbed Copper and put him in the bag. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, catching the attention of the other three.

“Thunderstorm ahead. I’m going to kiyore through it.” 

“What’s kiyOR-” Cobalts question was cut short as you raced forward, wings close to your sides.

You dived through the air, your golden eyes wide and searching until you found it.

“Hold on.” 

With a flash you were gone, any normal human or exorian would have no clue where you went. In truth you had become pure magic, pure element really, and you were now riding through the flashes of lightning. Everytime it struck you leapt from it to another bolt. You could honestly do this with power lines and telephone wires as well but you preferred this method, the unadultured element. The power that washes over you and the split second speed. Your eyes glowed brightly everytime you hopped out of thin air, before blinking out of existence as you coursed through another bolt. 

Then you arrived.

You finally fell into a normal flying pace, your wings beating. All the bitties peeked their heads out as you flew towards Lioneah. 

Lioneah was beautiful. You missed it honestly. It was taller than small, and was created through the power of determination and patience. 

A giant building stood in the middle of the sky, some of the windows taken out in favor of letting sun in. An entire floor or two was removed for a tall forest, and at the very top of the building clouds gathered. A perfectly round half sphere of earth held it up, red magic sparking through it. Giant roots were cut in half and you could see into shops built into it. The root’s led to the giant tree that wrapped around the building, breaking it in half and housing Exorians like some kind of fairy tree. This was the capital of Exoria, all the factions lived here. 

You looked down to see your bitties gaping at the floating island. You grinned at their first reactions, before you tucked your wings in and began to dive through the air. 

With a few snap of your wings and a quick landing you had made it to Lioneah.

You let all your bitties out, putting them back in their respective places. A bit of laughter escaped you as you saw Gold was still asleep, despite traveling through lightning with you. 

Dismissing him you instead turned you attention to the landing pad, getting off as quickly as possible so as not to hold up the line. 

You wandered through the streets of Lioneah your face devolving to a grimace. 

Your golden eyes peered around as you entered the giant building, the glass panes keeping out the cold. You briskly walked to the elevator, squishing your way in past a few other Exorians. 

“What floor?”

“42 please.”

It’s time to run the gauntlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is rather short, I didn’t have a lot of time to write and I wanted to finish the chapter rather quickly. Either way I hope you like it! This time I outta ask what you guys think of Lioneah? It’s on of the seven Determination built cities, you’ve already seen two besides this one. Can you guess which ones? As always if you have any questions, concerns, or rants head on down to that comments section! Bye!


	31. The 7- Wait... 6 Judges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Sevens a way better number than six.

“What are you expecting us to do Bird? Sit and wait for the verdict?” 

“Look, I’m sorry but I don’t want you guys getting hurt or anything.”

“Does it look like we care Miss Halcyon?” 

“Well no, but even if you come in the judges will just hold onto you to make it fair.”

“fine then we can sit with them.” 

“But Gold-”

“No but’s you dusty crow. You’re taking us in there and that’s final.”

You huffed as the bitties all ganged up on you. Copper was the only silent one, but he was giving you the look, making you wince. You looked between each of the four bitties, slowly breaking down between each of them. Finally as you looked at Gold’s firm glare you groaned heavily. 

“FIIIIIIIIINE!”

You stood up again, the wooden bench making your back ache. The bitties all stood or sat on the bench still as you began to pace uncomfortably. You were all sitting out in a lobby, waiting for the judges to be properly informed about the situation. They’d still ask you about it later, for some reason. 

You all sat in silence, or walked but whatever, until a loud bang came from your right. Spinning on your heel your eyes caught a lanky kindness. He nodded to you, his green hair framing his freckled face quite well. He waved awkwardly when he noticed you staring and you quickly returned it. 

“J30472?” 

You nodded, sighing. Time to go. You walked over to the bench, letting your arm down so that they could climb up. It was a little crowded on your shoulder now, but somehow everyone found a place. Well almost everyone. Cobalt decided it was better in your arms instead, and settled down in there to watch the proceedings.

“Lead the way sir.”

The kindness nodded, his head bobbing up and down too quickly to catch. You followed his rather small stature through the large oaken doors, pausing once you made it through to scan your surroundings.

The room was large, It was inside the trunk of the giant tree that twisted around the building, the floor under you polished to perfection. The Brave stood up there already, his face set and grim. He actually cleaned up nice, it was definitely weird not seeing him drunk off his arse. You refused to greet him, instead nodding to each of the council members. There was one from each faction, each sitting on a chair to represent their elements.

Your eyes first caught Determination’s chair, the gears rusted and frozen as their judge had been gone for so long. A giant clock sat on the back, still ticking through magic. The only proof you had that the Determination mages still existed in Exoria somewhere. 

Bravery was a rather robust woman, sitting on a stone chair. The chair’s back gradually grew in cracks until lava seeped out of it. She was in her perfect state as her eyes glowed a shiny orange and her hair had become lava, mixing with that of the chair. She nodded to you when you met her eye, her face set in a neutral tone.

Justice sat beside her, a tall lanky man. He was in his soul form, his brown hair swept off to the side neatly. He wore a tux and had his hands folded in front of him, occasionally sparking as he shifted. The chair he sat on was one of twisted metals, bending and conforming around each other. They also sparked when he moved, the natural conduit amplifying his power. His eyes scanned you up and down, it wasn’t every day a Justice had a legal matter to deal with after all. You raised your head to him, matching him head on, before slowly slipping your shoulder back bearing your chest. A sign of respect, well at least in your culture. You weren’t sure if other Exorians did it, but it was generally considered polite to show your chest, the bearer of your soul and being, to a person of higher rank. Like a submissive thing. He scanned you once more before giving you an affirmative nod. 

Your eyes switched to Kindness, a rather pretty lady sitting on a thrown. Her’s was carved directly out of the tree, blooming already despite the season. She giggled lightly at one of the other judges, Patience, before looking at you. Her green eyes held you fast and you could tell she was not to be trifled with. She was in half form as well, long elegant antlers on her head, usually that of a male satyr. She nodded to you, glee in her blushed face. 

Then there was Patience. Ugh. Patience. Patience was another woman, clearly the mate of Kindness from their stance. Was that legal? You glanced at Justice and he gave you an imperceptible nod. Well then. She sat on an almost invisible chair, quick twists of wind tricking your eye. Then a twister rose in the back, sweeping off a few leaves from Kindness’ chair and giving the shape a bit of form. Her blue eyes pinned you down immediately. You both caught each other in a staring contest before a slight smirk lit her face while a similar one lit yours. You raised your head to her, giving her respect, after all she had the soul of a warrior. It was obvious. She had the same eyes you held for most of your ring life. Surprisingly she nodded back at you, giving you a similar respect. 

Integrity sat watching the entire thing go on. The merman was pure bestial, his teeth fanged, and his hand webbed. His tail sat on the table in an unprofessional way, as if you had kicked your feet up on it. He sat with his arms crossed looking down on you roughly, his gills opening and closing slowly. His eyes were a dark blue, tinged with a gold making you want to stare a little longer. His head tilted to the side as he looked you up and down, his black hair tied into a ponytail, somehow wet. He was an oceanic Integrity, making things slightly harsher for you. His throne was created of glass, water and bioluminescent light glowing on the inside. He scoffed slightly at your nod, but eventually gave you a greeting back as well.

Finally Perseverance. Jesus. His throne was made of glass too but there was literal space floating in his throne. A milky way spun dramatically in the center. The Judge however was… slightly less impressive. The man was sitting on it semi-sideways, one leg hung over the arm. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was snoring away much to Kindness’ amusement. His hair was floofed upward, purple intertwining itself in the dark brown locks. Integrity jabbed the poor guy awake, making him fall out of his chair. He sat up quickly, scratching at his scruff, before sitting properly in his chair. When he saw you looking at him he moved his hands in some sort of weird way. A voice echoed in your head, telepathy you guessed. 

‘Fuck you.’

Huh.

“Ms. J30472. You are here for the case of Bitty vs Brave. You will be undergoing the 7 tests of virtue. Do you have objections?”

“No.”

“Do you have anything to state?”

“Yes. My-” You stopped yourself. “The bitties wish to watch over the proceedings. May I entrust them to the 7 judges?” 

There was a bit of talk before a few of them nodded to one another. Perseverance began to sign rapidly, and then patience began whispering back. Finally Patience stood. 

“I will hold on to the bitties until my challenge approaches, in which case Kindness will hold them.” You nodded at the decision and moved to approach the table. Patience motioned to the front of the table, and you moved to set Cobalt down first.

“Cobalt.” You introduced as you moved to grab the two others from your shoulders. Rust was glaring, untrusting at the patience, but you gave him a quick smile, glancing down to his sword and back at him. He could protect himself. He was going to be okay. He seemed to catch your drift and unhappily hopped onto your hand. Copper seemed to be relaxed but when you picked him up you could tell he was rigid. 

“Copper and Rust.” You motioned to each bitty. 

“They’re all so cute!” Kindness exclaimed, moving closer to the bitties. Cobalt bowed to her and said his hellos making you smile. 

“And Gold.” The two judges looked at you, looking for the fourth bitty. You reach behind you and grabbed the bitty from your hood blindly. You set him beside his brother who immediately began to scold him for falling asleep during this. Rust apologized to each of the judges for their lack of respect and made Gold apologize to. Satisfied, you moved back, standing still beside the Brave. 

Perseverance Judge stood up this time, moving his hands as he signed. His rough voice echoed in everyone’s heads as he talked.

‘Now that everything's in order we will begin the first trial.’

‘The Trial of Perseverance.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I’m pushing back the start of the trails a bit. Sorry! Most of these judges are actually my own characters that were created way before Your World was even an idea. I’d love to here what you think. As always if you have any questions, concerns or rants just head on down to that comments section! Bye!!!


	32. The Trial Of Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin! Yay...

‘The Trial of Perseverance’

You nodded at him, your eyes set with justice.

‘Let’s begin.’

And everything went to black. 

*Copper’s POV* 

As soon as the he said that the Brave and Y/N fell over. Rust rushed forward, his hand hovering over his hilt while Gold stood straight up, his eyelights disappearing. 

“Calm yourselves. She’s perfectly fine.” 

Copper looked up at the Patience lady, curious. Rust spun on his heel, marching straight towards her.

“What did you do to her?” She raised an eyebrow at the directness.

“Are you in a position to speak to me that way, soldier?” Rust looked a little miffed at her, but before a full argument could break out Kindness hopped over. She slumped over onto the table her head in her arms as she studied the bitties.

“It’s fiiiiine Kia. They’re just worried!”

“That doesn’t give them the right to talk back to a superior.” Kindness rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the bitties.

“She’ll be fine, cuties-” A screech left the Braves mouth as he began to wrestle with the air. He rolled incessantly, screams leaving his mouth. You were laying stock still, your face worried and scared. 

“what was that?” Gold was quiet, his voice barely above a whisper, yet it was loud in each of his brother’s ears compared to the screaming coming from the braves fanged mouth. 

“Oh. His nightmare started! Yay! I was wondering, it was starting to get boring.” 

“What’s happening to them?” Cobalt spoke up next, his eyes tearing themselves away from the pair, instead trying to find solace in Kindness. She looked down at them, sympathy growing in her eyes.

‘I temporarily erase their memories and set them in their worst nightmares. Whoever wakes up first loses. Simple as that.’ Perseverance spoke up next, his eyes clenched close as he jerked his head slightly. ‘I’m keeping an eye on them in their nightmares,’ he chuffed, close to some sort of laughter, it’s actually rather interesting their fears. It’s so simple, I’m surprised more Justice aren’t scared of that either.’

A sudden whimper came from Y/N, making Copper glance over at her worriedly. His attention was drawn back to Perseverance as he began to insanely laugh. 

Copper looked back at his family, before looking over at Y/N. 

She would be able to do it. 

He believed in her.

Y/N’s POV

Your eyes sprang open. Your sight was clouded by blue, bubbles drifting by lazily. You were underwater, you could feel currents of it streaming past you, despite being fully submerged. You could smell the salt deep within the waters, somehow breathing perfectly fine despite the circumstances.

Then you could hear. 

Your eyes sprang open as your head swung around, as if on an axis. You couldn’t see them, but you could hear them. Laughter, voices, music. There were people in the water around you. 

This was fine. Everything would be fine you just had to get out of the water.

You moved to swim but your legs found resistance. Peering down into the darkness you saw your legs chained, the metal drifting down, down, down into the darkness. 

Stop freaking. Get control of your emotions. If you don’t-

You could already feel charging in you, electricity pumping through your veins, dying to leave your fingertips. Screams of laughter echoed through your empty brain as you whimpered. You curled in on yourself, as if the physical position would actually keep you together. 

You started to hyperventilate, your body and soul searching for a release, for some way to get rid of your magic. But you wouldn’t let it, by the Stars you were not going to let it out. Stars you couldn’t think. Your brain began to cloud as your eyes scanned your tightened fists, searching for an out. No, no, nonononono it’s nOT WORKING.

It was going to leave at some point and you couldn’t stop it. All those people. Gone. All this wildlife gone. Just another dead spot on a map never to be touched by anything. It would be all your fault. Because you couldn’t control yourself. 

Stars why don’t you just release it now and get it over with? 

Stop trying to be something your not. You're a murderer by trade what's a few more people added to your EXP, twenty even? Giggles of children drifted past you, carried in the wave of the water. No one could blame you, you had tried your best. You couldn;t escape. Accidents happened anyways, maybe you wouldn’t even gain EXP. 

No you wouldn’t do that. 

That wasn’t just to them.

That wasn’t just to your family. Your bitties didn't deserve to live with a murderer. You’re already a murderer dummy. Didn’t matter, those were for your job. It was survival. This is a choice. They didn’t deserve to live with a murderer. You could imagine their faces if they found out. Rust’s disgust with you, Copper’s smug admittance that he was right in the end, Gold’s disappointed gaze, and worts yet Cobalt’s fear filled eyes as he stared you down. You couldn't do it. 

They would find a way out. Rust would chop and hack his way through that chain, come hell or high water. Cobalt would call for help, or rely on hanging out until his brother found him. Copper would follow the chain down, or figure out how to teleport out. Gold would just sleep and wait from someone to save him, the lazy bones. A small smile appeared on your face.

The thought of your family fills you with a sense of Justice

And oh stars it hurts.

Stop hurting, stop hurting, go away. Please.

Your soul swelled with the increase of magic, begging to be released. Your lungs ache as they couldn’t get enough air, it was leaving too fast. Your fists tightened, drawing blood from fingernail shaped gashes. Darkness crowded your vision. 

It was getting dark, darker, yet darker.

‘Breathe.’

A deep voice filled your head. Your eyes snapped open, when had you closed them, and you searched around you. Stars, was someone that close. Your mouth opened to speak, but you immediately spasmed as the magic tried to crawl up through your mouth. 

‘Breath.’ 

Okay that time it was a little sterner. But the voice was right. You could do this. You could control yourself, you weren’t some fledgling anymore. You were a grown ass woman damn it. You killed people in cold blood. You didn’t fear anything, much less some baby thing such as this. 

Breath in.

‘Breath out.’

Breathe out.

In 

Out

In

Out

This was fine. You were fine. It wouldn’t happen. You could feel the magic in your gut swirl unhappily, but eventually it congealed into a little ball, whipping with energy. You were okay. The people were okay. Your eyes slowly began to close, the effort of calming down in and of itself wearing you out. Could you nap? Would you still have control? You fought yourself for a moment before the voice came back.

‘Sleep. You’re fine for stars sake, why deny yourself a basic monster right?’ 

Fair enough.

And the comfort of the void filled you. 

…

You sat up straight in the courtroom, your eyes still clenched shut.

“I need to let out energy. NOW!” You heard someone scramble backwards, a few indignant shouts echoing after them. Those were your bitties. Why were they shouting? Where were you? Court. Right. 

“You’re good.” That was a woman’s voice. Brave? Didn’t matter. 

Your eyes opened and suddenly you were glowing. A few chuckles left your mouth as your magic decided it was better outside than in. Your eyes glowed bright, a feeling of Justice filling you. Your hands turned the floor into a live wire, sparking and jumping uncomfortably warmly. You saw your bitties sitting on the table along with a few other people and an unconscious Brave. Great you lost. Scoffing unhappily the electricity responded, crackling around you. When you opened your mouth blue electricity clawed its way out, making it impossible to speak for the moment. After a good minute or two it finally died down, and your eyes returned to their normal yellow.

“S-s-s-s-s-” You stopped yourself as the electricity continued to bounce in your body, specifically your vocal cords. You swallowed loudly, hitting your chest with you fist. 

“Sorry guy-ys. Got a little caught up in that.” Your view shifted over to the unconscious brave, your face dead panning. “Though I guess it did no good. Perseverance laughed, much to your surprise.

‘No, he just passed out immediately afterwards from fear.’ So that meant-

“Miss Halcyon you won the first challenge!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sorry that this one is so late in the evening, but it’s out technically on time! Had a busy day. I was excited for this one because, and I’ll be honest here guys, this and Kindness are the only two I have planned. So I’m not sure how we’re going to deal with the next trial here folks. As always if you have any questions, rants or concerns just head on down to that comments section below and I will see ya there! Bye!!!


	33. The Trial of Integrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move on to the second trial. After one success what’ll happen I wonder. HMMMMMMMMMMM. Add in a dash of undeserved anger and you got this wonderful chapter. Yay

“Miss Halcyon you won the first challenge!” 

Nothing could describe your elation in that moment, your eyes lighting up in pure happiness. 

“We did it!” Rust shook his head at your happy shouting as Cobalt immediately joined you. A loud cough interrupted your small celebration rather quickly, however. 

‘Yes, yes all fine and good. The problem is that you won on a technicality. You had help.’ 

“What?” Your question joined that of Justice as both of your heads snapped towards the purple man. Just the very thought that a justice would cheat was… mind boggling. Electricity crackled in between the two of you, The justice in anger at the very idea of one of his own cheating and you in anger that your point may be taken away.

The Perseverant quickly made an assuaging motion. ‘Cool your tits. It’s just something that has to be taken into consideration in the end.’ Your eyes narrowed but your hackles lowered anyways, Justice himself calming down and smoothing back his hair.

“Either way it’s my turn now, so shove off Perry.” Your golden eyes snapped to the merman, who obviously hadn’t moved from his spot. His deep eyes scanned you and the Brave, carefully considering. His stoic face quickly grew into a fanged grin, a small chuckle escaping his feathery gills. 

Snap.  
…

Your eyes opened (when had you closed them?) with a start. You looked around, slightly panicked as you took in your surroundings. You were suddenly leagues under water, a small bubble encasing your form. You sat in a chair, and you quickly drew your legs up onto it as to avoid the water around you. 

Carefully you reached out with your hand, letting it spear through the bubble and feel the cool water around you, then drew it back. Curiously you studied the backdrop of your next test with a more critical eye. 

It was beautiful. You were in a coral reef, reds, oranges, and yellows making star appearances around you. Seaweed climbed the waters, swishing happily to the currents as glittering fish flew around you. You looked upwards to catch a large ray swim past your bubble. Then there were the eels, wriggling past small clumps of coral, the neon piece the home of a small loch ness. Said creature’s head popped out, his flippers speeding him out quicker than a cheetah. The tiny fanged beast caught a fish and quickly swam back to his hiding place, the sun bouncing off his dappled back. 

Finally to the right you caught sight of your opponent. He was curled on the chair as you were, his eyes wide and scared as he looked around. He caught you looking at him and feigned some sort of calm, though he looked so pale he’d probably pass out from a touch. Something dark swam past him in a blur, making the both of you squeak. 

However the object was none other than Integrity, smirking at your guarded expressions. 

“Alright, this is less of a test and more of a fact check.” He snapped again, claws clicking against each other as your souls were drawn out of your body. You freaked out inside your head, your face a carefully practiced set of calm. “I’m going to read your souls and ask you a few questions, just to determine your success in caring for the bitties.” 

He waited for each of you to nod before he grinned, showing off his lengthy fangs once more. Stars, he was doing this on purpose wasn’t he? 

“Question 1. Are you in a relationship?” And so it began. He started out with simple questions, small things like where you lived, how you ate. Then it progressed onto harder questions.

“Question 12. What is your occupation?” You grimaced. 

“I work as a construction worker. Specifically in demolition.” 

“I work the fighting ring.” Both men looked at you surprised. Integrity’s face immediately hardened, his glare piercing you. You set your eyes staring straight ahead, emotion wiped clean off. You were used to the demeaning stares. 

“Prove it!” You startled, looking over. The brave was red in the face, standing on his chair. You stared at him disbelievingly. You glanced at Integrity but he seemed just as surprised. Slowly you rose, unbuttoning your pants. 

“Woah, woah, calm down whore.” Your eyebrow twitched as the name was thrown at you.

“Do you want proof or not?” The brave quieted down, and you lowered your pants partially to show off part of your tattoo. You had three tattoos, each of them long time friends. Or enemies. 

Twisted around your flew an angel and a demon, interlocked in battle. It was black and white, the two’s faces blank of any emotion. In the middle of their battle was a small yellow soul, the demons claws outstretched to grab it before the angel could caress it in it’s hold. It was practically a mandatory tattoo for fighters, ways to recognize one another. If it wasn’t in battle. 

As soon as he was done ogling your tattoo you pulled your pants back on, buttoning it quickly. You smiled softly to yourself as you thought of your other two tattoos. Your bird, a thunderbird, was magically done on your arm. Sort of. He liked to move around. But that’s where he was originally done and as such where he nested. On your clavicle, in between your neck and your right shoulder under your shirt lay the last tattoo, your serial number. This one really was mandatory, you idly wondered why none of the bitties asked, but soon determined they hadn’t seen them yet. Huh. Later.

The questioning continued after that, though you could tell the questions were different. You couldn’t place you finger on it, yet each question seemed aimed more at you, Integrity’s gaze never quite leaving you for more than a couple seconds. Your quickly grew angrier and angrier under the discrimination, but kept crumpling the thought into a small ball. 

“Why are you more fit to have these bitties?”

“Well, he puts them-”

“I was asking the Brave.” You drew back, as if physically struck. The brave looked startled at the words, his eyes jumping up to the Integrity before back to you. 

Then he continued on smoothly, his eyes watching you for a reaction.

“Why, I don’t kill people for a living.”

By the end you were dangerously close to snapping when the bestial man quieted. You and the brave drew out of what little reverie you were in, gazing up at the merman for a cause to the change. 

He looked down his nose at you instead, taking one last look deep into your souls. You refused to look at your own soul, instead, fixating your eyes on the deep blue that were Integrity’s. You didn’t need to look at the worn down thing. It was ridiculous to even think about it. Finally he gave a sharp nod. 

“The decisions been made.” 

…

Your eyes opened to the bright lights of the trial room. Cobalt excitedly jumped up and down, only to pause. Actually everyone paused once the three of you arrived once more, your souls still out in the open. Patience glared at Integrity, making the merman huff in his seat and unhappily return your souls. Nodding in thanks he scoffed at you, instead turning to the Brave.

“The Brave gets my vote.” 

Justice wrinkled his nose, while Bravery, the judge, nodded in agreement. 

“You gotta tell us why Integrity!” Kindness whined, half laying across the desk as she looked over at the merman.

“Because he’s better fit.” He answered gruffly. 

“That’s a crappy explanation!” She cried out, now fully laying her body across the desk, scaring her girlfriend slightly. Integrity huffed, but refused to answer further. Suddenly cackling came from the end of the table. 

“Don’t you dare Perry.” The water elemental was now glaring at Perseverance, his eyes flashing with an anger you now knew all too well.

“Oh, and why shouldn’t I? Those were some pretty strong words, I-ta-gi.” Perseverance drew out his name, obviously playing with the man. 

“Because I think it’s rather disgraceful that you’re sinking this low to get at me.” Perseverance laughed.

“OH, what’s the reason Perry! You gotta tell us now!” Kindness started bouncing in her seat, an uncanny resemblance to Cobalt making you coo in your head. 

“Oh should I? Itagi seem pretty upset with me.” 

“Just answer the question Perry, you know she won’t stop for days.” Justice answered in her stead, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

“He was calling her several names, ones that I couldn’t possibly say in this court. But I will. I mean, I didn’t even now the beast had enough brains to know the word Blakile in our language!” You flinched as the purple man began to cackle, Integrity now raging. The two began to fight while the other four were stunned.

Patience stood fully and exited the room, silent fury written all over her. Before she left she grabbed the merman by his neck, dragging him out and slamming the door. You all ducked as the lights swung unhappily overhead, threatening to fall down. 

Kindness was serious now, her face set in a stoney mask, whereas Bravery was glaring you down with all the anger of the world. Perseverance was cackling in the corner at the trouble while Justice sat stunned in his chair, before muttering unhappily under his breath as he began to write furiously on his notes. 

You on the other hand were the scariest thing in this building to the bitties. You stood silently, your mouth set in a firm line. You were staring at nothing, a sort of film laying over your eyes. What really drew the bitties attention was your trembling hands, curling tightly into fists as you controlled your self. Almost instantly blood dribbled out of your hand, pittering against the floor.

Cobalt reached out to you, only to draw his tiny hand back to his chest as Copper held onto his shirt. Rust was glancing around, trying to take stock of the situation, trying to figure out what exactly happened. Knowledge was half the battle after all. He turned to talk quietly to his brother, only to find his spot empty. A glance over at you proved useful as he found his brother sitting against your neck.

“what was that?” 

You heard the whisper, your ear flicking as it caught the tiny sound. The room echoed with silence as the bitty waited.

“An insult.” Was all you answered, though it was through gritted teeth. 

“was it that bad?” 

Yes. Yes it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it’s been a while. I’m still getting everything figured out with school and family and have only recently had time to sit and write. Good news is that next week is spring break and I should be able to write all week long! Enjoy this chapter, put in the comments what you think the insult means! If you have any ideas, questions or concerns just head on down to that comments section! Bye!!!!!!


	34. The Trial of Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial of Patience. Go you! Be patient and all that jazz.

Yes. Yes it was. 

You sighed, effectively scaring your four bitties. Kindness had issued a break about 20 minutes ago and you had sat down by the long table that usually held the judges, leaning against the wood. Your bitties had joined you, sitting in your lap, or in Gold’s case on your shoulder. 

“Sorry guys.” Rust snorted.

“First word you say to us in,” he pauses, “23 minutes and it’s an apology.” You shook your head at his preciseness, but you smiled all the same.

“What even was that word. What did he say… Blakile?” You immediately took in a sharp breath, before scolding the tiny bitty.

“You should not say such words young mister, especially without knowing what they mean.” Cobalt jumped at your scolding, but nodded anyways. Copper sighed, waltzing over only to cover his little brothers ears… you guess. 

“What does it mean?” You gave him a ‘really?’ look but answered despite. 

“Blakile, it’s pretty horrible word in Mage culture.” Your face scrunched up as you whispered a few words under your breath, things that sounded roughly like the previous word. “It basically, roughly, translates to Demon’s Duster. It means I kill people for fun, I work for hell, so on so forth. It’s a curse word. 

 

“It was banned as a curse back in the 600’s, but it was used by a special type of justice to judge the living’s final moments and either allow them to ascend into the stars or to descend into the core, to be burned come hell or high water. It directly affected one’s soul, draining it of its magic. If the victim was lucky they got picked up by Daemons, and accepted into their ranks, and if not…” You shook your head. 

“Basically he was condemning me to a fate worse than death, not to mention as a non justice it was even worse. He was seeing himself as a judge, better than an actual judge, “ your anger was starting to flare up again, lightning sparking from your mouth as you continued to talk, “and he dared to condemn me! Me! Stars, I can understand losing a point but to condemn me to the daemons is asking for a fucking fight. I’m so ready to-” You growled low in your throat, your magic flaring up again. Quickly you bit your hand the pain bringing you back down to earth.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Sorry. Again.” 

“It’s okay.” Copper comforted you, releasing his brother to pat your knee. Rust was rather silent, though you noticed him playing with his blade rather roughly. Cobalt had no idea what just happened and Gold… was silent. You peered at Gold, your worry for your family snapping you out of any anger you may have had.

“Hey, Gold. Are you okay?”

Startled you noticed for the first time that Gold was deadly silent. One quick look made you frightened beyond belief when you noticed his eyelights had gone dark, his body stiff. It wasn’t until he talked again that you felt even remotely better. 

“i’mma fucki-”

“We’re back in session guys! Can I have the cuties back now please!?” Kindness bounced up to you, her hands held out to receive the tiny monsters. You nodded, carefully handing the bitties over one at a time. You saved Gold for last, but instead of sending him a glance, or anything all you did was squeeze him a little tighter. He looked back at you in surprise but you refused to acknowledge it, the only affirmation he had was the comforting touch. 

“Time for test number 3!” Kindness shouted happily, her eyes glowing a bright green.

“I’m going to be setting you in a room and I will send in one of the judges in training to antagonize you. Whoever can hold out the longest will win my judgement.” Patience was quick and to the point, but to honest you appreciated it right now. 

With a glance towards your bitties you waltzed into the next room. 

…

You sat on your own for a while. A long while. You sighed heavily, grabbing your jacket and shuffling it off. Squishing it together you put it under your head, and fell into a light sleep. They’ll come for you at some point.

…

Darkness consumed you, until your body was floating. You glanced around, before falling, first softly, then all at once. 

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. 

“If you’re wanting to give me a nightmare, I’d advise not giving the bird the falling dream.” 

“One second, one second, lemme restart.” 

…

You sat in the middle of a school. You glanced around, legitimately curious. Nope, no one you knew. You looked down only to find yourself in your undies. You deadpanned as suddenly everyone turned to you on a wheel and began to laugh. 

“Sorry, not really my thing.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, if I’m honest it’s actually a little cliche.”

“Okay, okay, okay, this is fine.”

…

“Nope.”

…

“Not even close!” 

…

“HAHAHAHAWHEREHAHAHAHWHERE WAS TICKLING IN ALL OFHAHAHAHAHA THI-I-I-I-S!” 

“Aw shit.”

…

“No…”

…

“What!?”

“Are you scared!?” 

“No! I’m excited! How’d you get the newest movie anyways, it’s only sld to humans right now!”

“So you don’t have a fear of the dark?”

“Not in movie theaters.”

…

“No.”

…

“Nada.”

… 

“Do you… do you want some help?” You sat in the middle of a circus, clowns dancing around you dangerously. A quick zap from you and they immediately jumped back, letting you enjoy your popcorn freely. 

To your surprise a small monster appeared in front of you, the magic version of a perseverance in training. He was made completely out of purple sand, but he took up the subject of a small hooded puppet, marionette strings drifting up into the air.

Slowly the small child like being nodded before bursting into tears in front of you. Taking pity you offered him some popcorn, still occasionally zapping the clowns. He munched on some, the food disappearing under his hood. Taking a closer look you caught sight of a small mask, bright yellow eyes shining sadly out of the cut holes. 

“Well let’s see.” You grabbed your legs up onto your seat, criss crossing them. “I’m scared of hurting people?” Immediately the puppet shook his head.

“I don’t want to hurt anybody!”

“I…” Your voice died out. What were you really scared of? Your eyes trailed down to your twiddling hands. That was really the only thing you were scared of, you’d faced terror already and you can’t really get by in this world without shoving those fears so deep inside. Instead you took a different approach.

“Why-why don’t you want to hurt people?”

“I… Promise you won’t tell?” You stared at him weirdly, slowly nodding. He sighed, standing up so he can reach your pointed ear. He slipped off his hood and adjusted his mask whispering loudly into your ear. “I’m scared of blood!” 

You spun slowly to look at him again. He nodded sagely,as if he had shared with you the secrets of the universe. Suddenly he started to bawl again. 

“And if I don’t scare you out of here I’ll be cut! I promised to my mama and my papa that I would make it to the big leagues someday.” He suddenly spun on you, your clothes in his tiny claws. “Please would you help me!? Please?! I’ll pay you back someday I promise!” 

Your soul began to ache. No. no. nonononono not now! Your souls trait was acting up, getting angry at you for not doing anything. Just like when you first met the bitties. No no damn it. You did not need this now.

“Really!?” You whispered angrily. 

You had two choices here. Your hand reached up to your chest, before quickly snapping into a talon along with the rest of your body. Slowly you closed your eyes, focusing. As intently as you could you focused on the magic in your soul, before your hand began to glow. Already panting you held the ball of light out, motioning for the dream eater to take it. This wasn’t your natural born magic and you were feeling it. Strongly.

The dream eater took it in surprise, tossing it around in his hands lighting up his cracked mask. The light glowed a bright white, not a hint of dark. You were afraid of that. 

You looked at him, before slowly, ever so slowly dragging a talon down your face. 

“This is the only way you’ll make it?”

He nodded furiously. You were afraid of that even more.

Sihing you stood up. Take it like a man. Come on. Your talons hesitated in front of the door, before looking back at the tiny dream eater. His eyes were wide and round, as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. God why’d you have to get the cute little bean. 

With a small promise to yourself you exited the dream.

“J30472 has lost the Patience Trial.”

Stars damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is sort of a sucky chapter. :/ I couldn’t think of anything terribly good that made sense so I went ahead with a really old dusty idea. Besides we need to dust in a little humor to deal with this serious time. *nods sagely* Anyways I might edit it later, but that’s debatable. If you have any rants, questions or concerns just head on down to that comments section below!!!! Bye!!!


	35. Trial of Bravery

You growled lowly, your talons gripping your shirt angrily as your eyebrow quirked. This was not happening. You refused to let it happen. You would win this trial. 

Everyone sat in silence waiting for the Brave to come out. If you lost one more trial, you were done for. Finally he came stumbling out, his eyes glazed over and his ears lowered almost to his shoulders. 

“I’m-I’m good…” You shook your head, if it were any other situation you would’ve probably giggled. Instead you cracked a smile and turned your attention back to the judges.

“Now it’s my-” Kindness began only to be interrupted by Bravery, the judge. 

“LET’S FIGHT!”

“Dracon, let’s be reasonable here,” immediately Justice jumped to the rescue. “It’s Kindness’ turn, you always go last.”

“I don’t care anymore. I’m going next!” 

“It’s fine Jay. I’ll wait my turn like a normal judge.” 

Your watched the argument go on, startled at the energy radiating off of each of the judges. Things were just escalating and quite a few spare bolts of lightning redirected to you, filling you with a sense of Justice.

“It’s settled. First Brave, then Justice, then me! I wanted to hold on to these bitties longer anyways!” 

You shook your head as everything immediately died down, not a hint of an argument anywhere except for the small echo as the sounds reverberated around the wooden chamber. 

“My trial,” The brave judge began,shifting so her lava hair fell down on the floor, joining the other blackened spots, “is one giant fight. I’ll take notes on how easily you can protect your quarry and whoever manages to keep it safe from the other the longest wins my vote. Ready?” 

You were starting now?! Shit! You shifted your arms becoming talons and the your hair rising slightly as static electricity ran through out it. 

“GO!” 

And with that you punched the brave.

Okay so maybe you were a little hasty. The brave had immediately recoiled, much to the laughter of a few judges. You had jumped back after the satisfying hit, noticing a slight weight on your shoulder. What?

It was some sort of doll supposed to substitute the actual bitty. With a quick glance over you noticed the brave held one too, though his was secured around his waist in his belt. You shrugged your shoulders slightly, testing how the doll held on. It was almost like a magnetic magic, won’t fall off easily, but could be grabbed. 

Now the real fight began.

“Ha! Now you guys can see that I wasn’t lying, she’s literally a ninja!” Your face went red. You started to giggle, your eyes lighting up. Gold, rather delighted with your laughter, continued on, boasting about your made up skills. Your grim facade broke with giggles and a rather large smile. You quickly covered your face with your hands as it grew red and laughter continued to spill from you. 

Which was not making the brave any happier. He was clutching the side of his face, anger radiating off of him in waves. With a loud shout he dashed towards you, something you noticed and easily dodged. Instead you grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him. Damn you really were happy for that bar night. 

With a surprised look the brave was on the ground, his arm in your grasp and a dirty boot on his back. And you were still laughing. In fact you were laughing louder now as Gold worked the act up at the recent move, now sounding more like an announcer than some boasting friend. 

“Stars above, Gold what the hell?” You shouted out to him, your voice light and airy. Without looking down at your victim you drove shocked him heavily, making him jitter. Gold just shrugged smugly, his smirk showing off exactly how non apologetic he was. 

“What the fuck is going on!?” 

Your laughter finally died down as your attention was brought back to the man underneath you. You pulled slightly on his hairy arm.

“You’re right, I’m not giving you your due. Honestly thanks for the other night. If it hadn’t have happened I wouldn’t have known what to expect. Would’ve been as blind as a bat and you might’ve gotten the upper hand on me. However, since that fateful night I’ve been able to fully prepare myself.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“No, that’s street smarts.”

With that said you dug your talons deep into his arm, making him cry out. You flopped onto his writhing back, your weight decreasing him incredibly as your smile turned into more of a sneer. 

“Seriously dude, I’ve fought your three times now and won all of them. This really shouldn’t be that unexpected.”

But despite your wishes instead you just yoinked his small doll and held it to yourself as if it actually were a bitty. Your smile had turned into a sneer but as soon as you had your precious doll you got off of him. You weren’t going to take pleasure in his pain. In public. 

Composing yourself, you set both the dolls on the judges table, stifling a giggle at Gold’s smug smirk to the other three. Copper and Cobalt were both staring at you surprised while Rust just gave you a smirk and a nod. You glanced over at the now pink dolls, your golden eyes sharp and piercing despite the smile still hanging on your lips.

Your jumped slightly as a white handkerchief appeared in your vision. 

“For the blood.” You glanced over at the Patience judge, surprise masking any other emotions you might have had. Tentatively you took it, flicking your talons back into hands, and wiping the blood off of them. “That was the quickest fight I’ve seen go down here.” You shrugged.

“Wasn’t the first time I’ve fought the bastard.” You answered back, folding the handkerchief up. 

“It was a good fight.”

“Thank you. For both of those things I mean.” A soft chuckle came from the respectable Patience, and then you were interrupted. 

“Well I think that settles things.” You were drawn into the conversation by the Bravery judges loud voice, a large grin on her face at your win. “The Justice gets my vote.” 

Your smile turned into a full force fanged grin, your eyes lighting up with joy. 

You weren’t out of the race yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I exist! Hi everyone I know I have a really bad schedule right now, and I’ve been leaving you all in the dark. I’m so sorry! So have this chapter and let us forge our way forward yeah? I hope you liked this chapter I just found myself in such a good mood it was hard to write any other way. As always if you have any questions rants or concerns just head on down to that comments section below and I will see you there! Bye!!!!


	36. The Trial of Justice

“Now it’s time for my trial.” Your head popped up to look at the Justice Judge. “I hope you both are thoroughly prepared?” You nodded, drawing yourself up.

 

All of a sudden the world turned white around you, the feeling of floating consuming your being until you felt the hard wood under your feet. Standing up fully you glanced around, a small smile lighting up your face.

 

You now stood in a wooden room, except this time the walls were twisted and gnarled. Three large tables sat around the room, their table legs melting into the wooden floors. Chairs were resting behind you, you idly noticed the other judges and bitties were sitting back there.

 

You glanced at Copper to see if he recognized the tree, slightly surprised when he seemed to be checking for you. A silent question was in his eyes and you gave him a small smile and nodded.

 

You were back in the Ashen Forest.

 

“My trial is legal battle, one we justice use quite often. I trust you will both represent yourselves?” You nodded, moving to stand behind one of the tables. The Brave watched you slowly before nodding himself and standing at the other table.

 

“Good then we can begin.”

 

…

 

“My argument that I present to the court is that the Bitties are in more danger in the Braves care than in my own.”

 

“And your statement Mr. Brave?” Justice gestured to the sweating man.

 

“I would like to argue the same, but opposite.”

 

What? Both you and the judge shared a look of complete and utter confusion.

 

“I would first like to bring the court’s attention to what would, and has happened when the bitties are in the Brave’s care.”

 

“That doesn’t matter!”

 

“Of course it matters, Brave, now sit down.” You sassed back immediately. “I would love to bring to court the subject of their torment in the Bravery’s hold. Fighting rings.”

 

“He was involved in fighting rings during their stay with him? I believe you need to explain further please, miss Justice, after all you yourself work in rings.”

 

“No, your honor, I bring forth Evidence A.” You nodded at a purple girl, her eyes wide. Probably close to her first time. She slowly placed her hand to your forehead before extracting a thin blue wisp. She stretched it and played with it, before handing it to the judge. The judge was watching the memory play through before nodding in realization.

 

“As you can see Mr. Brave was putting the bitties in rings, which is against Exorian law 4193 section d.” You grinned as Brave’s face dropped. He wasn’t forced to learn all 4200 laws and section in school like you were. “Betting is already against Exorian law, something that I’d like to bring the judge’s attention to, and yet this brave takes it a step further. Not only does he separate bitty families he also forced them to fight in illegal rings.”

 

“But she works in rings, isn’t that inherently worse?”

 

“Not worse than putting them in danger directly surely?!” The brave stuttered through his words, searching for something to say, but you were unrelenting. “I’m sorry, but if you possibly think my putting myself in danger affects them as opposed to how you force them to dust other bitties is equivalent then you have a very skewed sense of justice, sir.” Sarcasm dripped from your words like a poison “But if you’d like to argue that go ahead, it’s not my place to advise the opposing party.

 

And with that you sat down, a smug look on your face at his flabbergasted one. You were not going to lose another trial if it killed you.

 

“And do you Mr. Brave have an argument to hold against that?” Slowly the Brave shook his head, his eyes wide as he searched for something to use against you. “Then let’s call the first witness to the stage. The blueberry bitty.”

 

You smiled softly as Cobalt was carried to the stand, happily sitting beside the judge.

 

“Alright, we’ll have you now give your testimony.”

 

“Hi, my name is Cobalt!” Cobalt immediately stated, waving his tiny hand. You smiled softly at him as he started to talk about the pancake palace and helping your injuries. The judge obviously grew a soft spot for the tiny bitty as well, indulging his questions about Exorian law and the wide room. Finally it drew to a close and the judge was forced to ask the dreaded question.

 

“And what of your time in this man’s care?”

 

“Well Mister Judge, it wasn’t fun. He constantly took my brothers away, and they’d always come back sad. That’s where  I learned how to be the magnificent doctor I am now, mweh heh heh. I didn’t do much, I’m not a fighting bitty. Mostly I took care of all of my brothers, there was more than just the four of us you know.”

 

And with that his testimony ended and the judge summoned Copper the stand.

 

“Your name is?”

 

“I’ve been given the name Copper.”

 

“Please share your testimony to the court.”

 

Copper wasted no time immediately starting to talk about his time in the brave’s care. “I was forced to fight every thursday for weeks on end. I constantly was forced to dust other bitties and it wasn’t pretty. If I refused then Cobalt would’ve been dusted. I was constantly put into rings with no rest inbetween and I was constantly tired until of course we got saved by Halcyon.” He gestured to you making you smile happily.

 

“She fought for us fair and square and worked to gain our trust. I can now confidently say that I trust her with my soul.”

 

The judge nodded and a few more questions were asked before he was dismissed.

 

Now it was Gold’s turn.

 

“the name’s Gold and he’s an asshole.” The judge sputtered for a second as your bitty stood on the stage bad mouthing your opponent. You slightly giggled into your hands as he continued much to the braves and the judges frustration.

 

“Gold. The testimony please?” You said through your giggling. Immediately the bitty nodded, though rather dramatically. Then he couldn’t be stopped. Gold launched into tales of his time as a bitty fighter, gruesomely describing each kill he was put through and the dust he had on his hands. You winced sympathetically as he described breaking his leg in one fight but still winning through the skin of his teeth. Or rather lack thereof.

 

Finally the judge snapped out of his surprised stupor. “That is all we need, thank you Mister Gold.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to finish this story?”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

Gold triumphantly teleported off the stand and onto your shoulder.

 

“Can she-!?” The judge waved the Brave off, holding the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Gold smirked happily, and you chuckled softly under your breath at his antics.

 

“You do realize you won’t be able to sit here long right?”

 

Gold shrugged. “I’ll take what I can get.”

 

You shook your head, a hint of a smile on your face.

 

“May we have the final witness?” And with that Rust strolled on up to the desk, his hand constantly resting on his sword.

 

“Rust.” You let out a snort at the Judge’s surprised expression at the difference between the brothers.

 

“Will you please give us your testimony Rust?”

 

“I didn’t do as much. Sometimes I was thrown into those blasted rings, sometimes I was held out and forced to sit and watch as my brother was fighting. I watched many a bitty get dusted.” Rust was simple and to the point, something that apparently relieved the judge. He finished it up quickly and sent him off.

 

Rust jumped off the table and headed over to your table, making you smile as he grabbed Gold off your shoulder and taking him back to the chairs.

 

“Alright, do you have anything to add Brave?”

 

“Yes. While this may all be true she still stole them from me. They are still legally mine.”

 

“Objection!” You immediately stood up, gaining the judges attention. “I won them fair and square in a fight.”

 

“It wasn’t officially sanctified.” Brave stood up as well now, glaring you down.

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that our magic twisted and the deal ws made.”

 

“But you never won the fight against me, I left before that could be finished.”

 

You willingly gave in! Besides I beat you twice afterwards in another bar and here where it is officially sanctified.”

 

“She makes a point Mr. Brave.” You both turned to the judge, remembering that he existed. You huffed slightly and dusted yourself off, quickly sitting back down in your chair, the Brave following suit.

 

“Well I’ve seen enough. My vote will go to Ms. Justice for the successful prosecution of Mr. Brave.” You stood up and thanked the judge before a floating feeling engulfed you again. Your face screwed up slightly as it washed over you, making you shiver as if cold had seeped through.

 

“Alrighty, Justice who did you choose?” Kindness asked as soon as you returned, happily holding onto the bitties again.

 

“Ms. Justice has gained my vote,” one of the other judges snorted, “FOR successfully defending herself in my court.” He glared behind him before looking at you both once more, his yellow eyes flashing. “Thank you for a wonderful court fight Miss Justice, but now I must turn you over to Miss Kindness.”

 

“You ready for my trial?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn’t quite have he snap I wanted but have it anyways. I might edit some stuff later to make it more epic, unless you guys think it was good! Anyways, I gotta ask do you think you’ll win the trials? Either way if you have any questions, concerns or rants just head on down to that comments section below and I will see ya there! Bye!!!!


	37. The Trial of Kindness

You blinked, your golden eyes narrowed and sharp. 

Breathe in.

It was raining.

You swing your sword in a half arc, cutting a few people in half. Their screams echoed through the cries of the humans.

Breathe out.

Clouds hung heavy in the air. 

You were pushed into a corner by a minotaur, your sword clashing with his spear. You gritted your teeth as you stared into his purple eyes, your own holding an unforgiving curse. You let up, ducking under his arms, before spinning on your heel and stabbing him through. 

Breathe in.

A rumble echoed through the stadium.

You kicked off of him, using his body to increase the momentum of your sword. It swung in a wide arc, killing anyone that might’ve been beside you. With a quick glance behind you you noticed a large tiger leaping, claws outstretched for your scarred face. Your sword swung and cleaved him clean in half. Blood sprayed across you and painted the field red.

Breathe out.

The rain fell.

You jumped forward, soaring upwards. With a quick thrust you dug your sword through a woman, pinning her to the ground through her abdomen. She gasped softly, before the light died from her eyes. You were quickly attacked from behind, a large sword stuck through your side. A close call. Yanking yourself off the sword you struck with your tails, sticking them through your attacker and pulling him apart from the inside out. 

Breathe in.

A flash.

Now without your sword you began to be surrounded. Apparently a pact had been made, take the most dangerous one out first. That just happened to be you. You fought tooth and nail, your tails whipping back and forth, fists flying, blue arcing across your marked fingers before hitting their mark. You fried another Exorian, their cries drowned by the cries of the humans. Your fighting became an intricate dance. Ducking and jumping and twisting.

Breathe out.

Rain fell harder.

You slowed down, feigning exhaustion. As expected they all surged inwards, and for a second you disappeared. Then your wings expanded and you spun, twirling like a dancer. Feathers glittered in their eyes, sparkling off of you and turning your focus into one of determination. Ribbons flew around you, the sounds of tearing and screaming creating a hauntingly terrifying song. Then it stopped. Everything stopped. The music, the fighting. You. When you stopped your audience screamed gleefully, the rose red of blood fell at your feet. Your chest heaved as you staggered forwards, taking a knee as your hand clung to your injured side. The uncomfortable heat of lights and stares shone on you as you slowly stood back up. Then the crowd shouted for an encore. Encore. ENCORE.

Breathe in.

Another rumble, louder this time.

Turning slowly, your eyes landed on a child. He was brutally mangled, his legs twisted beyond reason and an eye completely gone. He was bawling. You stalked closer to him, his cries echoing through the silent auditorium. You kneeled beside his form, shushing him and holding him close to your chest.

Breathe out.

The noise was deafening. 

“It’ll be over in soon, my dear. You will rest.”

Breath in.

Lightning struck.

Breath out. 

“Tell everyone I said hello. Good night little one.”

Raucous applause.

…

You gasped as you sat straight up. Your hands flew around your body, clutching different parts of you, searching for the bloody injuries you were sure existed. Shouts echoed around you, making your ears flick wildly. Your eyes were wide, and you immediately began checking around you, faces blurred and chaotic. 

Faces.

You weren’t alone. Just as quickly as you had woken up, you seemed to gain sense, your tails lashing out and holding one of the people captive. The tail inched across their neck, and a thin rivulet of blood dribbled through the scratch. 

“MISS HALCYON!”

You ignored the voice. You were panicked. Oh stars where were you!? Something moved out of the corner of your eye, too quickly for your liking. Your other tail whipped out and held them at the throat as well. Your breathing quickened, growing haggard as your chest heaved.

You covered your face with your calloused hands, trying to calm yourself down. Your normally golden eyes were filmed over, giving them a dead fish look.

The scenery around you flashed. In one second you were in the ring, the next in some large wooden room. 

“We just have to wait it out, she’s still feelin the effect of the Judges magic.”

“will she be okay?”

Your ears continued to act like radars, catching the voices as they talked. Your hands were bloody in front of you, before becoming tan, then back to the red of blood. It didn’t help your panic. 

“Hey.” 

Your head jolted up, your teeth baring as you heard a voice. Looking around you didn't see anything but then the world flashed again, becoming something entirely new. 

“Calm down. Take deep breaths.”

You nodded, jittering like a newborn. Breathe in. Breathe out. 

“Just like that.”

You could do this. This was fine, this was enough to handle. Breathe in. Breathe out. Your tails lowered, instead curling themselves around your waist and body in a sort of self hug. Your arms soon joined them in the activity as you focused on breathing. 

Your eyes finally cleared. 

You blinked several times, glancing around you as the world finally stopped teetering. 

“What the fuck?”

Copper chuckled from your shoulder, jumping down onto your lap. 

“She’s fine!”

You looked around yourself, letting go of your abdomen. You were back in the Judges room, everyone surrounding you in a semi circle. Everyone was either glaring at you or looking at you worriedly. That is until your gaze landed on Kindness. 

She...she was crying. Your head cocked slightly as you studied her expression. Her face was a careful stony blank, but her eyes held so much sadness. Her freckled face was red from crying and she was shaking slightly. 

“Is she-“ you reached out to gesture towards the Kindness judge but she immediately flinched back. 

Oh. 

You stopped the question yourself, instead drawing your arms closer around you. 

Shit. 

You glanced at each of the people around you, now studying them closer. The judges had an off put look, each of them masking their emotions carefully. The brave was on the other side of the room, still sleeping soundly. Sleeping? Were you sleeping? 

Finally you took the dreaded look at your bitties. Copper looked relieved, he was sitting in your lap holding a crying Cobalt. 

“Hey cobalt are you…” you trailed off. But he seemed to get the gist and slowly the tiny bitty nodded. He stood up suddenly and then latched himself onto one of your hands, hugging it close to himself. Copper sat beside him, looking at you every so often. 

Gold was chewing on a toothpick, when did he get that? He glanced at you, before he trudged over and settled himself in your arms. 

“gave us a scare.” He simply said. 

You glanced up at Rust, his eyes hardened. You both looked at each other, a silent pleading echoing through your thoughts.

Please, just don’t hate me.

The bitty looked at you for a while, before he shook his head. 

“You’re one crazy ass crow.” Your face couldn’t have been more delighted. Thank the stars no one hated you. You wouldn’t have been able to deal with it.

“We’ve made our decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaah. I got really in the mood for writing so have this. The ending is a little weak but I hope it still leaves you on a cliffhanger! If you haven any questions rants or concerns just head on down to that comments section below and I will see ya there!!! Bye!!!


	38. The Decision

“We’ve made our decision.”

You swallowed heavily, your eyes wide. Your hand slowly gripped harder, talons digging into your palm. The judges had finally come out of their little room, each of them looking grim in their own right. Justice was the one who had spoken, his yellow eyes capturing the attention of everyone in the room. 

Silence echoed as the judges gave each other one last look. A nod from Kindness. 

“We’ve reached the decision that the bitties will reside in B03944’s care.” 

Your world crashed. 

You started to freak out, panic fueling your anger. Your eyes were darting around the room as you searched for something you could do. You finally landed on the only thing you thought appropriate, you launched into a tirade.

“What do you mean?! That’s completely unreasonable, he’s breaking the law by just fighting with them, how could you-”

“Sit down, Justice.” You spun, your eyes glowing furiously as you stared down the Integrity. Thankfully you weren’t the only one not having it.

“That’s absolutely ridiculous! Why the hell would we go back to such a kisser!?” Part of you was proud. Rust continued to shout angrily, Gold jumping in every now and then while you clenched and unclenched your fists, running through scenarios in your head. 

“Why should we go back!? Does our vote not count!?” Rust continued angrily, not letting anyone get a word in edgewise. “ You all are some of the-”

Finally the Integrity judge stepped forward, his voice booming.

“Enough! Have some decorum. You lost, take it like an Exorian. You have a few minutes to say goodbye.”

Your mouth opened, lightning arcing from your eyes and fangs as you prepared to fight more, but you felt a tiny hand stop you. Glancing down at your lap you noticed your four bitties, tired and upset. They all looked so… sad. 

“Stars, guys I…”You trailed off, tears beginning to gather. Cobalt ran forward and gave you a hug, tears falling down his small round face.

“Is there anything we can do? This can’t just be the end of it.” You shook your head at Coppers question, softly patting the crying bitty’s back. You had brought him up closer to your face, letting him hug your chest as you tried to answer him.

“I don’t know Copper. I don’t know, I just, I mean maybe if I research something?” Any lasting anger you might've had drained out of you as you held Cobalt closer. “Stars guys, what are we going to do. It’s illegal for me to fight for you anymore.” 

Copper sat silently on your thigh, his stare blank. Rust was pacing unhappily in front of you, muttering frustratingly under his breath, his own hand clenching around his sword handle. Gold was absolutely furious, silently sitting beside you, his eyelights completely gone. 

“Well that may be true, but there is another way they can return to your care legally.” Your head popped up, surprise making you jolt. Your tails shot forward, holding the Justice Judge by the neck. Noticing who it was you unsurprisingly didn’t let up. “It’s difficult though.” He continued as if he wasn’t two inches away from death, instead calmly addressing the five of you.

Your tials lowered as you though through the implications of his statement “I’d do anything.” You answered his unasked question, hope surging through you. 

“Unfortunately you can’t do anything. It would all be up to them.” He motions down to the four curious bitties in your lap. Your grip tightened on them, fear bleeding itself into your veins.

“What do you mean?” You asked out of gritted teeth, your fangs quick to bare. 

“Well while you can’t legally do anything to get them back, if they had decided on their own to return to you that would be a different manner.” 

“But that’s what we’ve been asking for this entire time Mr. Judge.” The judge shook his head softly. 

“No, you have to find your way back to her on your own.” He said.

“how do you figure?” Gold finally spoke up, his voice low and filled with emotion. You moved to hold him, setting him on your shoulder and effectively calming him down. 

“You’ll have to go home with him, that’s decided, but if you can escape and make your way back to your girl here, well then that’s all free rein.” You glanced down at your bitties, noticing their rapt attention. You could practically see the gears turning in each of their heads, before a silent conversation sprouted. You caught a few glances between them, the practice you had made it easier. The conversation didn’t take long however, as Cobalt faced the judge again.

“Of course we’ll do it Mr. Judge!” 

“Let’s go already, I need to get home.” All of you spun at the Braves voice, before Cobalt faced you. Motioning to the judge, the justice took the hint and left, a bittersweet smile on his face. With him gone Cobalt turned back you you.

“Don’t worry Halcyon! We shall return.” Then Cobalt gave you the biggest smile you could hope for, glowing tears still in his sockets. Slowly you smiled back at him, your tears now falling down full force. 

“I’ll see you soon Cobalt.” You gave him a hug, tears falling down both of your faces. Letting him go you looked at the next bitty, Rust. “Take care of that sword, okay?”

“Only if you take care of yourself.” Rust said. You nodded back at him.

Gold was next, a small ball of rage and frustration. You would have laughed if this was a different situation. Slowly the tiny bitty looked up at you, his face set in a grim determination. 

“We’ll come home.” Was all he said, before he left as well.

Time for the last bitty. 

“We had just gotten to understanding each other too.” You muttered bitterly, looking off to the side.

“We’ll miss you Y/N.” 

You laughed softly. “Looks like we’re still similar. ‘Cause I’m going to miss you too.”

And like that your family was gone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I had to rewrite this one a few times to try and get the proper effect, and I’ll be honest I’m not sure I achieved it, but I’m glad you all are so invested. I was worried this was becoming too cliche and easy to order but your surge of comments after last chapter were absolutely wonderful! It was a pleasure seeing you all and I hope to continue talking with you. Anyways, if you have any questions rants or concerns just head on down to that comments section below and I will see ya there!!! Bye!!!!


	39. Chapter 39

You had no clue what you were going to do. Did they even know where you lived? Copper did, he would be able to lead them, and so did Rust, he could do it too. Everything would be fine. Well, should.

Everything should be fine. Everything should be fine.

The mantra wasn’t helping. 

You now sat outside the judge room, barely keeping yourself together. 

You were shaking horribly, curled in on yourself. Your freckled arms were now dotted with a tear or two as you shook, your tails the only fluid movement from your shaking form, a sort of warning to anyone walking by. 

Your eyes were flashing as you ran through scenarios in your head, how you could’ve done things differently, how you could’ve saved them. 

If you were just more Perseverant.

If you just had more Integrity.

If you just had more Patience.

If you had more Kindness.

Maybe even a little more Justice or Bravery or any of those traits. 

If you were more Determined would you have been able to save them?

You had failed to protect them. Stars you had failed. After you promised Gold and Rust you had failed to keep it up. What kind of an Exorian were you? One who lost her family twice, twice! One who broke sacred promises! One who could protect was dear to her! 

In the short time you had known them you had grown incredibly attached to them and now you couldn’t stop yourself from worrying what would happen now that you were apart. They must be so worried, or terrified. 

Stars what was going through their heads?

Coppers POV

Stars what was going through her head? 

She was probably blaming herself. Again. You were worried about her. Cobalt was still crying in your arms, but every bump of the ride seemed to make him quiet down. Rust was playing with his sword in a corner of the box we had been stuffed in. Most worryingly of all Gold was sitting in silence, refusing to talk to anyone. 

You sighed as another bump hit your small box, making your bones rattle uncomfortably. 

“Does anyone know the way home?” You asked softly. Of course you knew, but you wanted to check with the others, in case we needed to split up. Rust lifted his hand, before going back to playing with his sword.

“Only as far as the mage village.”

“I know the train.” Gold stepped in as well, looking up from his trembling hands. He wasn’t trembling out of fear as Y/N suspected. He was instead shaking out of anger. How dare that bastard steal his family away. Well, technically they were stolen away, but if he thought of it that way he felt worse. 

You nodded to the bitty, a soft smile spreading on your skull. 

“It’s going to be one heck of a ride, but I think we may just be able to make it home guys.”

They’d be fine.

You would hold them all together.

They would get home.

You hoped.

Y/N’s POV

After a few hours you finally picked yourself up. Slowly you rubbed at your eyes, the tears burning themselves into your skin. You bent over, grabbing your jacket as well, before shakily putting it on. 

Your hand skated along the wall as you pushed yourself up carefully. Trembling you began the long walk down the hallway. 

…

Eventually you found yourself on the edge of the city. You sat yourself down on the edge, your tears all gone by now. You hugged yourself slightly tighter as the cold winds spun. You leaned into the caress of the gale, a watery smile sitting on your lips.

Sighing softly to yourself you didn’t bother to stand up, instead simply leaning forward. Falling off the island you felt the familiar rush of air, the caress turning instead to the hold of a familiar parent. You allowed yourself to be comforted by the wind one second longer, before expanding your wings large and dark.

Quickly you flapped, catching the clouds underneath you as the reflected the brilliance of the moon. Spinning, you caught sight of stars swirling around you, your ancestors blinking at you hopefully. You can wait. Patience may not have been your trait, but you’d be able to wait. For them. 

???’s POV

STARS DAMN IT SCREW THIS ENTIRE TRASH CAN! IF IT DIDN’T HAVE ANYTHING FOR YOU IT MAY AS WELL BURN IN HELL! 

Angrily you threw your hands around, before snapping a few times. Despite your weak state an angry flame sat on your fingertips. Scoffing unhappily you threw the tiny flame into the giant can in front of you, watching it go up in a blaze. You’d find a meal elsewhere.

The cold wind invaded your thoughts, making you shudder. Drawing your silver jacket closer around you, you began to make your way out of the flames, before stumbling on some fucking piece of garbage.

Stars, whoever lived around here could certainly use to pick up a little more. You shifted slightly, attempting to put your arms underneath you. However the action quickly failed, leaving you slumped on the ground. Fucking… hell. 

You moved, instead spinning so you lay on your back. You know what? You could sleep here. It’s not like you weren’t protected, you just would have to watch how long you slept. 

Just…

Don’t sleep too….

Y/N’s POV

Finally you landed in front of your house, a soft groan leaving your fanged mouth. You had stayed up in the sky for way too long Stretching you felt your bones pop back into place, a small hollow echo reverberating. 

You laughed softly to yourself, before sighing. 

It would be fine. They’d come home. 

You moved to enter your home, your wings retracting, before you stopped. As if on purpose a hideous scent invaded your nostrils, making fear drive itself deeper into your heart.

Fire.

Did that blasted Brave come back!? What the literal fuck, he had already won. Star’s damn him! You didn’t forget to curse yourself either for forgetting the protective charms.

Spinning on your heel you rushed to the side of your house, where the smell originated. You had started several accidental fires as a fledgling when you were first practicing your lightning strike. Needless to say you were quite excelled at putting out fires before your parents could smell them. 

However you stopped dead when you finally faced the alleway. Your eyes widened in surprise as you stared. 

What the hell makes violet fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it may seem a little slow to you all, BUT I promise I’m headed somewhere. We are close to the end of the arc! Yay! I will warn you this character was completely unplanned at the beginning of this story and has only recently come into light. Hopefully you’ll all enjoy them as much as I do! What are your guys’ first impressions? Either way if you have any questions rants or concerns just head on down to that comments section below and I will see ya there!!! Bye!!!!


	40. Dumpster Fire of a Relationship

What the hell makes violet fire?

You stood stock-still, taking in the unnatural fire as it consumed your dumpster.

What the fuck?

Finally snapping out of your stupor you ran toward the alleyway, cursing under your breath. First one thing and then another. By the stars you could barely deal with everything going on now, why did this have to happen too? 

Surprisingly as you neared the base of the fire, the actual flames died down. Curiously you raised an eyebrow, your tired eyes not failing to catch the diminishing fire. 

Finally you approached the garbage, your stance cautious. A slight sniff was the only sound in the empty alley, as your nose trying to discern the kind of fire. Grease, gasoline and magic fires, all of them had different scents. This smelled like a magic fire, like you couldn’t figure that out before, but it was more… pure? Full? The only way you could describe it is like the smell of mint. Such a strong smell that clears out your entire nose. 

Shaking your head slightly to get rid of your thoughts you took a step closer. A small puff of dust escaped the garbage, making you jump backwards like a scared cat. Your feathers puffed up momentarily, before smoothing down. Creeping closer once more curious golden eyes peeked into the trash can.

What the fuck? Again! 

You currently were staring at a rather small tiny purple fire. Like a legitimate fire. Except… it was …. Shaped? It looked almost like a tiny person. A really tiny fire person. That’s not… a thing right?

You were going to so regret this.

A singular claw inched its way towards the fire. Despite the most basic of your childhood rules you poked the fire. And… And you didn’t burn! A grin spread on your face as you poked the thing once again. Only to hear it groan.

What. 

This was all new territory for you, being honest. You moved your finger under the object and flipped it over. Watching carefully you noticed whatever it was it had tiny fangs, which meant it had a mouth, which meant it ate, which meant it was alive. Alive and passed out in your trash. Realizing what was going on you grumbled under your breath. 

Some sort of… bitty you guess… was unconscious in your trash can. Which made him your responsibility according to your soul. Shoving the feeling aside you carefully picked up the bitty. 

You were only keeping him til he woke up. Then you’d send him on his way. That’s it. Your soul seemed happy with the compromise, letting up on the constriction in your chest. 

Huffing at your temperamental soul you cuddled the bitty to your chest. Tiny thing was snoring, smoke leaving his mouth in puffs. He was unsurprisingly warm and by the time you got inside you didn’t want to set him down. Ignoring your inner wishes you set him down into a tiny blanket nest, using the second to last blanket that was left on your bed. 

Now that the bitty was safe and nestled on the counter top you decided to head to bed. He’d probably be up in the morning anyways. 

A tired yawn left your own fanged mouth, and you quickly shuffled off to bed. 

…

Turns out sleep eluded you once more. Instead you now sat at the kitchen counter, lazily flicking through your pamphlet. As soon as there was enough morning light for any stores to open you had headed out to find some more information about bitties. It had taken you a few hours but eventually you had found yourself at a bitty store. You had rushed in and out faster than normal seeing as it was human territory. 

Thank the stars you had succeeded in the venture, you never would’ve known that the tiny bitty was a grimby. Grimsby. Grillmby? Whatever, it was a tiny fire man who would probably lay havoc to your entire house. That feeling of regret from earlier surged back, making you bang your head softly against the table. 

“What the fu..?” Your head stopped banging the table. You sat up with your head facing the table for a quiet moment, not quite ready to face the stare you felt burning towards you.

Finally willing up enough courage you glanced upwards, catching the wide eyes of the aforementioned Grimby. You stared at each other, your golden eyes catching his bright red ones. 

You began to raise a hand, a normal human one you might mention, before he started screaming. Now you should iterate, not screeching, more like cussing you out.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!? WHERE AM I, I DEMAND YOU TAKE MY BACK NOW YOU FUCKING HUMAN! WHAT THE FUCK!? GET SOME MODERN DECENCY YOU SOULLESS SHIT!” 

You blinked once. Twice. Before the insults started to register. 

“Hey, no, what the hell? Calm down you piece of shit!” You answered his barrage of cussing with your own. Both of you were staring at each other in silence. Finally you sighed heavily, making the Grimby flinch. “I’m going to get up now and come to the counter, okay?” He didn’t respond but you took that as your okay and slowly rose from your seat. 

You felt his ruby eyes trained on you as you shifted slightly. Finally you sat down on the chair, now closer to the tiny fireball. He stared at you, it was definitely a he you realized, as you looked him up and down. Now that he wasn’t covered in his own protective flames you could see a small silver tuxedo, one that you faintly recall from that pamphlet you had made off with. His mouth was red on the inside like his eyes and you could see the flames in them swirl as his panic influenced his breathing. 

You let out a soft sigh, making him flinch again. You flinched at yourself, the noise echoing around the room. Shaking your head you reprimanded yourself silently. You glanced back at him, noticing his breathing calming down. Shakily you spoke.

“Let’s start over. I’m Halcyon. You are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 3 announcements to make, so I’ll make them brief. 
> 
> First off if any of you have noticed I’ve recently started a new book. Thing is, it’s not actually mine. A friend of mine is starting to come out of her shell and had me post her story first! So I’d sincerely appreciate it if you checked it out even for a moment and helped her out. It’s: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432680
> 
> Second I have a Beta Reader now so that you guys can all get the wonderful editing you deserve! Please give a big hand in the comments to EncatRoska!!! 
> 
> Finally what do you all think of the new bitty!? His name will be arriving in he next chapter so I’m excited to see what you guys think it is. You were all pretty on the nose about who started he fire last chapter but this mystery might be a bit harder. Only hint I have is to look at the pattern present in all the names except for Rust’s!!! Have a wonderful evening everyone and as always if you have any questions rants or concerns just head on down to that comments section below and I will see ya there!!! BYE


	41. Selenium

“Let’s start over. I’m Halcyon. You are?” You extended your hand, staring down the purple bitty in front of you. His flames flickered in anticipation as he looked from your hand to your face, before back to your hand.

“People have called me Selenium.” Your eyes widened at the peculiar name, before a grin lit up your face.

“You fit right in, oh my god that’s so fucking perfect.” 

“What?”

“Nothing. Where’d you get the name?” 

“My owner.” You raised an eyebrow, confusion settling in your gaze. Though you probably should’ve guessed, he was wearing a really nice silver waistcoat. Instead of questioning it however, you decided to blow past it and ask something else.

“Why Selenium?” You let his name roll off your tongue, before quickly muttering it a few times. It seemed bulky at first but it actually was rather smooth when you got used to the uniqueness. Stars know you would’ve named him Neon or some shit. 

“Because that’s what my owner decided.” Fine. You could take a hint. 

“Alright little buddy, how can I help?” 

“What?” He looked up at you with giant red eyes making you glance away. 

“How can I help? You made the point, you have an owner. Do you need help getting back or do you need a place to stay?” 

“Why would I want help from you?” Immediately you snarled at the antagonistic tone. This wasn’t going to end well.

“Excuse me!?” 

“Why would I want help from some fucker like you!?” Your snarl was soon accompanied by a glare.

“Because I’m offering you somewhere to live! It’s obvious you aren’t eating enough, I can see your ribs through that coat!”

“That’s none of your business dirt dweller!’

“I’m sorry I can’t let you go die in a ditch you tiny whiner!” 

“BITCH!”

“BASTARD!”

“MOTHER FUCKER!”

“IDIOTIC DUMPSTER FIRE!”

“MAGE!” 

“FUC- what?” You paused your shout off looking at the smug little shit in front of you. “What?” You repeated, your head cocked slightly. Somehow he seemed to puff up more.

“Your heard me. I called you a blasted mage!” You sat down in front of him, barely realizing you had stood up in the first place. 

“That’s…. What? You do realize I’m actually a mage right?” The tiny bitty froze. Flames and all, as shock held him captive. Your golden eyes glinted in amusement as he slowly turned to look you up and down.

“But… But you look human.” You huffed, Stardamn it, not this again. “How could you possibly be a mage, they’re all monsters!” 

“Okay first off, ouch. Second, have you ever seen a mage before?” Slowly the bitty shook his head, inching away from you. “Here, see these?” You pointed at your eyes before pointing at your yellow tongue. “Not to mention these babies.” You flicked your ears, showing off your pointed ears. Finally you flicked your hair, showing off the glowing yellow underneath. 

“What about them?” You snickered under your breath.

“That’s literally my soul leaking into my physical body. This is the proof of proof that I’m a mage. Though I’d prefer if you’d call us by our actual names, Exorians. Mage is kind of a nice slur.” You frowned near the end. The tiny flame was panicking again, his flames flickering as he affirmed your bodily evidence. 

“I’m… in the clutches of some mage?!” You sighed as he ignored your last comment, but let it slip by. You nodded, worry dripping from your gaze as you watched him come to terms with the situation. 

“I’m assuming you had some Human Owner?” Immediately Selenium looked at you.

“Not some human owner, the most renowned scientist in all of Gietre.” 

“Gietre!? How’d you get here!?” 

“Is this not Gietre?”

“Answer the question first!”

“Not until you answer mine!” 

“No… You’re not in Gietre, you’re in Theandra.” He wrinkled his non-existent nose.

“Where’s that?” Uhm, shit you didn’t think you had a map. 

“Uh, bout…” 20 miles by air, but triple that for land, “uh…” of course only that long if the currents go your way but there’s no currents on the ground, “just uhm…” if you passed through Jintta then you had- wait wait roads don’t go straight through Jintta, “one second.” You ignored his annoyed look counting on your fingers as you did the mental math. Growling in frustration you ditched all the math. “23 miles south, by air of course.” 

“You needed all that time to figure that out?”

“I was trying to figure out how far it is by land but....” You trailed off slightly, “I don’t know roads….” 

“So you can’t help at all huh? Why’d I even bother!” You shook your head as you got rid of your thoughts. 

“Of course I can help, I’ll just fly you on home.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, that’s impossible.” 

“No..? It’ll just take a bit to get through customs, what with me being a mage and all. I know Gietre is human based. Not a single mage in that city. I’ll drop you off at the border and call your owner, yeah?” He blinked in surprise, before shaking his head. 

“No, no, no I mean it’s impossible to fly.” You laughed. 

Selenium jumped as your cackles filled the room, something indescribable crackling through your laughter making it sound heavy and dangerous. 

Eventually the laughter died down, leaving a few sad hiccups in its place as tears beaded the corner of your eyes. Alright Y/N. That’s enough emotion for today. 

Thankfully Selenium seemed to let the weird laughter turned sobs go. Instead he said, “So when do we leave?”

You shook your head.

“Actually, there’s a problem with that.”

“I FUCKIN KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! WHAT THOUGHT YOU’D BE ABLE TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME THEN I ACTUALLY DID AS-“

“SHUT UP!” He quieted down. “It’s not that I can’t do it, I just can’t do it right now. So how about a compromise?”

“What kind of compromise?”

“I’ll let you stay here until I can get you home. I’ll feed you and give you a place to rest.”

The bitty flared down at the table, fingers tapping as he debated it. Finally he nodded.

“But you gotta tell me whY THE HELL you can’t take me now.”

“Well I can't take you now because I’m waiting.”

“What could you possibly be waiting for?!”

You smiled softly at him, a look of sadness encompassing your very being.

“Family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, bonus points to two wonderful people! Jay, on Quotev, was the closest to getting it right! Whereas on AO3 FictionGirl11 immediately pulled up the table of elements. Congrats to you both!!! Hope you enjoyed our little new player in the ring! Thank you so much for everyone participating in the naming guessing game. If you have any questions rants or concerns just head on down to that comments section below and I will see ya there!!! Bye!!!


	42. Selenium’s Sorrows

It.

Had.

Been.

3.

Days.

And you could not be any more nervous. You had taken the last few days off, not only for the trial, but also to wait for your bitties. Unfortunately it was time for you to head back to work. Your eyes kept flashing as you sat unhappily on your couch, your head perched on your arm as you glared at the outside world. Some harsh cussing echoed around the room, making your ears flick unhappily. 

Right. 

Your new roommate.

A soft groan escaped your lips as you pinched the bridge of your nose. Yet, you were still too nervous to leave for more than a day. However, you did have to go to work. Slowly you pushed yourself up, rubbing your joints as they cracked like brittle wood.

“FUCK GET OFF OF ME-OOMPH” Stars above.

Groaning internally you stalked into the kitchen, not bothering to turn the lights on as the tiny ball of fire was angrily lighting up the entire place.

“What the FUCK is going on over here?” Despite being the main light in this room it was surprisingly hard to spot him. You shuffled over to the counter, checking around before spotting him hiding behind the toaster by the sink. “What’s going on?”

“GET THE BEAST EXORIAN TRASH.” A singular eyebrow raised, before you followed his shaking finger. Turning slowly your eyes widened. Sitting… Er… floating there happily sat Beta.

“BETA!”

“YOU KNOW IT!?” Ignoring the angry bitty you rushed over to Beta, hugging him much to his discontent. However, he didn’t move out of the hold, instead keeping his four eyes trained on the other bitty. He huffed slightly, a small whistle escaping the cracks of his skull as the wind was forcefully pushed out of it.

You didn’t acknowledge his silent question quite yet, instead keeping your hug tight around him. He huffed again, slightly louder, and you shakily let go of him. 

“Sorry, sorry, I know you don’t like those. Just… Missing them.” The beast rolled his eyes and huffed for the third final time. “Right, uh, this is Selenium. He’s staying with me until I can get him home.” You paused as you remembered the earlier shout. “You didn’t try to eat him did you?” 

The blaster gave you a glare that made you laugh. 

“Alright, my fault, had to ask. What are you doing here though? Is the pack with you?”

“There’s more of them!?” 

Beta barked, biting your arm. You ignored his teeth digging into you, instead petting the top of his skull. He was here alone. 

“Guess, I was getting my hopes up for nothing, huh?” You nodded to yourself. “They’ll be here soon though. In the meantime can you do me a favor?” He let go of your arm, forcing you to stop your petting. He seemed to consider it before tilting his head slightly.

“Just need you to watch over Selenium for me while I go to work.” For a minute the blaster had the conscience to look guilty that he had bit deep into your arm, but that quickly passed as he huffed an agreement. “Thanks buddy.” 

Giving his head one last rub you turned to the surprisingly silent bitty behind you. 

“I’m heading out for work. I’ll be back at around 11:00, be nice to Beta.” With that you headed towards your room, grabbing your sword from it’s rack. 

“HEY Wai-” 

“Can’t stay long, the rings aren’t going to wait forever.” 

“But you can’t leave me here.” 

“You’ll be fine, I’m leaving Beta here with you, he’ll protect you from-” You stopped yourself from saying humans. “... undesirables.” You moved, your hand resting on the door knob of your house. You can do this. They might even be back by the time you return home. 

“Wait, where are you going? You can’t leave me here alone!” You paused, your eyes wide as the desperation in his voice hit you full force. His own eyes were huge with fear, the red in them shining slightly, you’d think he was about to cry if he wasn’t literally created out of pure magic fire. 

“You’ll have Be-” 

“Does it look like I’ll care!? Don’t- Please don’t-” He fell off into a stuttering mess. You were truly stunned. Not in a single moment, during his stay here, had he seemed that attached to you, but now when you were about to leave he was suddenly… scared. Too late you noticed he had gone quiet, instead you heard wheezing breaths escaping his tiny form. Oh shit, could bitties get panic attacks!? Of course they can idiot, they’re living beings! Made of pure magic! 

You rushed over to Selenium, picking him up immediately. Worry consumed you as you held the bitty close to you. Oh shit, oh shit, what were you supposed to do when someone was panicking?! Uh, uh, breathe! That’s it. That’s stupid advice. 

“Hey buddy just breathe with me. Come on, you can do it. In, out, in, out.” Slowly the fiery bitty calmed down, his flames flaring up every time he breathed in. “There you go, it’s okay, someone is here.” His tiny hand slowly gripped your shirt, searching for comfort. You didn’t even bat an eye, instead continuing to talk to him, and walk him through it. 

After about 10 minutes of just breathing, he finally spoke up. “‘m sorry.” 

“It’s okay buddy. It’s okay. Just warn me next time.” He let out a tiny chuckle, deep and watery. Heh. Watery. 

Instead of answering you Selenium just nodded. You went to move, but noticed his grip on you was still tight. You paused weighing your options, your nose scrunching up slightly. Then you shook your head. 

No, you couldn’t take him with you, not with what happened with Gold. That does beg the question on what you were going to do with the bitty. You could just stay home. I mean, no one’s forcing you to go to work tonight. Except bills. Bills could go suck a toe. Fair point, fair point. 

Sighing heavily you lifted yourself, picking up the bitty along the way. 

“Fine I’ll stay home for today. Just for today okay?” You felt him nod against your shirt. The both of you sat on the horrible couch, basking in the silence of the house. Beta, seeing as emotions wasn’t his strong suit had made himself scarce and had run off to your bedroom. 

“So what happened?” 

“What do you mean?” The gruff bitty mumbled out, and you would have laughed if you weren’t so worn out. Scratch that. You laughed. A couple of wheezes shook your body as a hand covered your face.

“You know exactly what I mean, you grumpy asshole.”

He growled under his breath, but he didn’t let go of your shirt. Instead he looked away from you.

“I… My owner… The scientist… he abandoned me.”

“Well, you don’t know that for sure, he could’ve just-”

“He left me in an alley and walked away. He’s actually done it a couple times.” 

Shit.

“Why do you keep going back?”

“Because…” He paused and you thought that would be the end of it. After all, he wasn’t obligated to tell you shit. Yet, he continued. “The first time he abandoned me, when I saw him again he was having a stroke. The time I wasn’t there he got hurt. He almost died with no one. No one would’ve known, no one would’ve seen him in his final moments. I can’t leave him alone, I won’t let him die alone.” Alright. That was. Alright. Wait.

“Then, why are you worried about me leaving?” 

Silence.

Sweet delicious, golden, fucking silence. 

“I don’t want to die alone.”

Right, okay, this was perfectly fine. Ah what a normal situation you’re in, fucking emotions right? There’s all the neat ones, like sadness, and anger, and happiness. Then there’s this fucking pang, right here. You flinched as you didn’t feel sad, or angry, or guilty. You just felt… empathetic. 

Quick flashes of a smaller you flashed behind your closed eyes. Your mother’s head staring you down as you clung to her body, not 10 feet away. Your red eyes as you drifted around the burnt forest, before humans found you. The striking chill of the collar as it first clipped around you. The burning fever dream as you went through processing, wishing, begging to find someone. To find a friendly soul. Of course that was all a useless hope.

Then memories changed to more recent times. Drinking yourself silly in Levy’s bar, finding the bitties. Sneaking past an awake Cobalt, fear running through you as he saw you in your true form. The absolute dread that dripped off of you when Rust was taken from your arms, snatched away like your mother’s life had been. The uselessness you felt when you saw Gold, gripped in that snakes grip, slowly dying in front of you. The absolute panic when Copper hated you. Then, ultimately, the guilt that consumed you when they were torn from your life. 

The guilt when you failed them.

Slowly you shifted your arm, your golden eyes staring down at the purple bitty, tears coalescing at the corners of your eyes. With a quick huff, or was it a sob, you scooped up Selenium again and held him close. 

“Alright, let’s quit this nonsense.”

“What?”

“I’m not going to let you die alone. Got it? You’re staying right here with me, and Beta, and the rest of the boys once they get back. Things will be okay. You’ll be okay. Alright? Everything will be fine, and it will all turn out for the better. It might not seem like it, but things will change and they will come back and everything will be great again.” You comforted yourself as you held him, the words echoed hollowly throughout your soul. 

“Alright.” Selenium spoke up, his voice crackling. “Okay. I believe you.” That’s all you needed, you decided. You needed someone to believe. Slowly you mumbled it under your breath.

“It will be fine.”

“I won’t lose hope.”

“I have faith in them.”

“I believe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I know I kinda fell off the map for a bit, I’m so sorry!!! Acts and tests all popped up and suddenly I became a very tiny stressed bean. However your guys comments and my daydreaming kept me tied here. So have a new chapter, we’re only one more away from the end of Arc two. 
> 
> Again special thank you to EncantRosa again as my beta reader. Have a wonderful day you guys! As always if you have any questions rants or concerns just head on down to that comments section below and I will see ya there!!!!Bye!!!!


	43. BOOTING...

CRACK

Your weapon sung tales of war as it sliced through someone’s head. Not of actual war. No. That would be too nice, to actually fight for a reason. Instead people jeered around you, shouting drowning out the terrible song as your blade swung through the air. 

You’d never say it out loud, but you were grateful for the shouting of the audience. They hid the cries and screams of their victims, the same victims put in here too early, with no magic to hold them aloft the sea of injuries and broken bones.

It was almost sad how unpre- SHIT. 

You cringed, your fangs grinding as your arm got crushed. Swinging your other arm. You managed to stab the offender through the neck, successfully lopping off his head while rolling out from underneath the huge fighter. 

You were glad they let you keep your sword. 

Your face fell into a practiced smirk, a quick glance around the battlefield furthering it’s progress. You had made it. One more day had gone by and you had made it. The cheering rang throughout the metal arena, making the floor vibrate. 

While your face held satisfaction your eyes screamed of anger and hatred. 

With one last gaze around the battlefield you turned, scarf trailing behind you like The Reapers cloak. Your thin fingers did their best to wipe at your feather sword, a sort of softness consuming your face. 

“hey... you okay?” 

Shaking the dust off of your scarf you tried to make the moment last longer, trying your hardest to prepare a proper response. Finally a sigh drifted from your ribcage, making you sink despite your amazing height. Turning to face Gold, your eyelights making sure to catch his. 

“I will be when we get home.”

(TRAVEL ARC BOOTING...)

(PLEASE STANDBY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! Summers been crazy and Ive been at my wits end bouncing from thing to thing. But I’m back. I have a chapter or two set up for our next arc, hope you guys are excited!!! Thanks Roska for reading through my shit again to try and grammatically correct it. Thank to all the commenters and all the readers sitting through this whole book with me too! I love you all. 
> 
> As always if you have any questions rants or concerns just head on down to that comments section below and I will see ya there!!! BYYYE


	44. Escaping Part 1

You sighed heavily, your arms working overtime. 

Swish.

They weren’t back yet. It had been about a week now. You had constantly been visiting the bars, but it seems like you had scared the four away from drinking. Either that or they had nothing to celebrate.

Swish.

Don’t think like that. They were probably just scared off by you. Your family was not weak, they definitely wouldn’t die to something like some silly fight. With a bunch of other bitties. All of which were well trained in the arts of fighting. 

Swish.

Probably so well trained that they would easily take over your bitties, who were out of practice after living with you. They would probably grin, delighted in the cool shower of dust as your only family was absolutely slaughtered by their own two hands. Rust fighting to his last dying breath, his armor shattering as a bitty cracks his skulls under their foot. Or Gold growling and running in blind anger, his eyes blazing red, his skull shattering against the wall as his opponent batted him away easily. Copper surviving the longest, teleporting from side to side, hitting people in the sides, until eventually he couldn't run anymore. And his look of defiance as he was finally struck down, his dust spreading through the arena til it reached Cobalt. Oh Stars above Cobalt, his screami-

“What are you doing?”

“AAAAAAAHHH!” You screeched at the top of your lungs, broken out of your trance. 

Your stumbled backwards, and slowly slid to the floor, relying on your cabinets to guide you down. You were breathing heavily, holding a spoon covered in batter defensively in your hands, tears pouring down your face. 

“HEY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?” Selenium was angrily shouting at you, wiping batter off of his face. 

You didn’t answer, or maybe you didn’t hear him. That would be a fair consideration, seeing as the only thing ringing through your head at the moment was Cobalts screams. 

“Hey.. uh.. What, uhm, what are you doing down there?” He was softer now, probably noticed your shuddering form on the floor. 

“Noth-” You sniffed, trying to gather all of the wetness in your voice in a tight ball and crush it, “Nothing.” 

“Thats, uh, a weird kind of nothing.” He hopped off the counter, a quick blur of violet. After hitting the linoleum he crept closer to your shivering form, seemingly scared to approach.

Shaking your head softly at him you extended a hand, the one not holding the batter covered spoon. He leapt at the invitation, literally jumping into your hand. 

He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. You were content to just hug the fiery bitty close to your chest as you bawled, tears running tracks down your cheeks. Your only comfort was the hope that they’d come home soon.

So you sat, muffins long forgotten, crying your heart out at the loss of your family. 

… (Gold’s POV)

Rust stumbled into your shared cage with him, dust covering his scarf and armor. 

“hey... are you okay?” You could cut the tension in the air with Rust’s sword. 

“I will be when we get home.” You nodded, despite knowing your brother couldn’t see it. You winced at metal on metal as Rust sunk to the floor beside you. He looked calm but the tiredness of his movements spoke volumes. And then of course, his sword. 

Rust had refused to let go of it when they were all taken, and their… caretaker… decided to let him keep it. Better efficiency in the field he claimed. Now Rust held onto it just as strongly, his pale bones turning a worrying gray as it clung on to the piece of metal like a lifeline. 

A lifeline given by Y/N.

It felt weird to call her that, even if it was only in your thoughts. You knew her as Halcyon, the strong protector, the weird Exorian who was willing to break an arm for you. Not that the name was bad, in fact he liked the way it sounded in his head a lot more than your chosen name.

What was she doing now?

Probably fighting. 

You sighed softly. You could imagine her right now, finishing up a fight, before taking that train back home. Worriedly eating some strange food he had never heard of before. Walking into an empty house, sitting on a dirty couch, anxiously waiting for them to return. 

You shook your head harshly. You didn’t have time for these thoughts. Instead you turned to your brother, conviction making your eyes harden.

“so what’s the plan?”

“We wait for nightfall, undo the lock, and run.”

“we know how to undo the lock?” Rust shook his head.

“No. Someone else is undoing it for us.” You would’ve asked who, but Rust’s look quickly ended that train of thought.

Instead another question rose up in your mind. 

“what about Copper and Cobalt?” Rust nodded, his eyelights trained on his clawed phalanges. 

“I’ve already figured out where they are. After we are freed we’ll head over and grab them, they’re five cages down.” 

“so, what do we do now?”

“We wait.”

Silence took over the cage as you both sat together, you leaning into your brothers stiff side. 

“was it bad today?” 

“Yes.” Rust closed his eyes, and you could almost hear his memories of arena. 

You thought that was the end of the conversation, it used to be. However this time, this time you had to sit there as he spoke in the quietest voice you had ever heard him use. 

“I wish we were home.” It came out soft and broken. Terror and despair filled your soul as your younger brother sat in the aftermath of his confession, eyelights still trained on his sword. His sword she made for him. 

“I know.” That was the only comfort you could provide. “I know.”

…

“gold!”

You woke with a start, immediately rubbing your eye sockets with your hoodie. 

“Gold!”

“yeah, yeah, I’m up, what’s up?”

“Time to go.” Now you were awake. Standing up, you bonked your head on the roof of the cage. “Can you possibly be any louder Gold!?” 

“sorry, Rust.” Ducking you slowly exited the cage. A groan of happiness left your fangs as you stretched, bones popping back into place. Turning slightly your eyelights trailed up the chest of some bitty, until they reached matching eye lights. 

“brass!” A chuckle echoed around the room as you hugged the giant bitty. He returned in kind, a grin stretching across his cracked skull. “I thought ya got dusted, you huge sack o’ bones!” The Brassberry shrugged sheepishly before the moment was interrupted.

“Will you two stop canoodling and hurry up?!”

Just wait Halcyon, you were coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will have to let me know in the comments of the switch in POVs is confusing. This is my first tome working with their points of view for a lengthy time so I’m going to have to work with it for a bit until I get good with it. Anyways! Thank you for bearing with me through this, thank you to he lovely   
> Encant Rosa for reading and adding changes. 
> 
> Pleasure to see all you commenters here, it’s thrilling having and meeting new readers. It’s be great to meet you in he comments, don’t be too afraid of me. I don’t bite! 
> 
> As always if you have any questions rants or concerns just head on down to that comments section below and I will see ya there!!! Bye!!!


	45. Escape Pt 2

Coppers POV

Copper sat with his back against the cage door, the bars uncomfortable against his bones. Despite the harsh situation he was in he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. 

Cobalt was still with him.

Apparently slamming a man’s head against a concrete floor can be very very bad for a person, even when they are made of magic as he is. He was apparently in a small coma. Speaking of his little brother, Copper’s eyelights bounced up to Cobalt. 

He was sitting across from Copper, curled up into a small ball. He honestly thanked the stars that he hadn’t gone into any fights yet, but Copper knew it was going to happen soon. His face screwed up slightly, determination flowing through his marrow.

“Cobalt?”

“Y-yeah Copper?”

“Don-” Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a rush of air. Coppers and Cobalts heads snapped to the left, wondering what had put a stop to their conversation. Not that it was much of one, he thought grimly. 

Copper’s eyelights widened.

“Gold!” Cobalt shouted from across the cage, stumbling as he shot up and ran towards his surrogate brother. Copper got up a tad more calmly, though excitement made his movements snap.

As soon as he made it out of the cold prison he was quick to take in his surroundings. Gold was getting accosted by Cobalt, while Rust was standing off to the right of the cage, keeping an eye out for their torturers. However, this isn’t what interest Copper, no he was more surprised by the extra bitty in their group. 

Extending a hand, Copper shifted his weight onto his other foot. 

“Don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting…?” He left it open ended, hoping the Brass bitty stranger would fill in the blank. While he was waiting for a response he looked the newcomer up and down. He was tall, even by Brass standards, easily reach Copper’s own height. He was thicker than both of the Sans bitties in their party too. Skull was surprisingly clean, not that well taken care of, but the best you can expect from around here. At least it didn’t look agitated. 

Now that he was done with his assessment Copper finally noticed his lack of an answer. The Brass’ smile lay lazily across his face, before a deep voice spoke up. 

“He’s mute Copper.” Copper nodded to acknowledge Gold’s statement, but kept his eyes trained on the stranger. The large bitty grabbed Copper’s hands, engulfing his phalanges completely. 

“Got it. Are we ready to head out?” The question was aimed towards Rust, Copper’s voice lowering with the subject. Rust nodded harshly in response, before turning to their motley group. 

“Alright, shapen up you bags of laziness!”

“But I’m no-”

“Don’t care right now Cobalt.” Rust said, making Cobalt huff in anger. “The plan is to follow Brass through the area until we hit the door. Then we make a break for it until Dawn. Once it’s Dawn we can properly take in our surroundings and find our way back home, ‘til then our main objective is to make it out as far away as possible. Clear?” 

Everyone nodded.

“Good. Brass?”

Brass nodded at the semi-command, striding forward, before leaping off the edge of the counter. Rust followed quickly, soon joined by Cobalt. Gold gave a small look to Copper, before jumping off the edge himself. 

Satisfied everyone was together Copper brought up the rear, his face set in some sort of grim emotion. By the time Copper caught up to Gold Brass was off again, hiding behind the next object, a table leg. 

The hide and seek sort of escape gave Copper ample time to observe his surroundings better. This room looked a lot like Halcyon’s room, the counters set on both sides of the room, and an almost seamless transition into the living room. The floor they were on was hardwood, but a small carpet currently hid their footfalls. On each of the counters were cages, haphazardly stacked on top of each other, each one containing one or two bitties, all sorted by type. There was even a cage tossed onto the floor, not two feet away from Copper, the poor bitties having to stand on what was supposed to be the side of the cage. 

Copper winced as his eyelights caught the terrified ones of another bitty, and he forced his gaze away, focusing on his little brother. He would make sure his brother made it through, no matter what.

They all stopped at the edge of the rug, a stretch of wood in front of them leading to the living room. Supposedly behind the TV was a crack in the wall that lead to outside of the house. Brass gave a look to Gold, resulting in Gold nodding softly. 

“we’re going to have to hurry across. Unfortunately there’s no way around it.”

“That’s just great.” Rust responded rather sarcastically.

“it’s the best he can do Rust.” Gold responded. Rust groaned quietly, but he looked resigned to the idea already. Brass held up one phalange, before pointing to Rust. “we gotta go one at a time. Rust, you go first.” 

This time there wasn’t any grumbling from Rust, And the lanky bitty quickly ran across the floor. His boots clacked across the ground, his hand resting on his sword as if it would help him fight against the Exorian that slept here. Gold ran after him as soon as Rust was safely under the couch. 

When it was Cobalts turn Copper found his breath caught in his larynx. 

“Damned Justice.” 

Everyone froze. Rust ran out from underneath the couch and gripped Cobalts arm, dragging him under the couch with the other two. Meanwhile Brass grabbed Copper. The two ran to get cover behind the counter, Copper sliding with his run. 

Copper stood with his spine pressed up against the cold wood of the counter, rigid. He glanced at Brass, but the bitty was watching the Brave Exorian enter the hallway. Copper raised his hand to his skull, trying to control his breathing. 

He saw Cobalt make it across. It was okay, Rust and Gold had a hold of him. That didn’t make the pang of loss in his soul hurt any less. 

Copper was scared. No, he was terrified that he and Cobalt would be apart again. And even though he was just a floor away the fact that the Brave Exorian separated them both made him shudder. 

He couldn’t see said Brave Exorian right now, but he could hear him stomping around in the hallway. He didn’t appear to be headed towards the kitchen or the living room, but Brass’ continued wait made him anxious. The Brave kept muttering under his breath, and somewhere in the back of his mind Copper recognized the complaints were about his Justice Exorian.

Stars, what if the Exorian caught him? What if the exorian caught Cobalt? What would he do to them? Put them in different cages definitely, but what about after? Would he start throwing Cobalt into the ring? Would he leave Copper to die? Probably. 

He would’ve laughed at himself if he wasn’t ready to spiral into terror. He wasn’t a very comforting thinker. Instead Copper fell farther and farther into his thoughts, until Brass was shaking him back into consciousness. Brass jutted a thick phalange over his shoulder, a not so subtle sign telling him it was his turn to go.

As Copper ran over the wooden floor his brain started to reboot. The silence around him rang with the echoes of the insults left behind by the Brave. His brother was peeking out from behind the couch leg, his eyelights bright as he caught sight of his older brother. Copper returned with a lazy grin, relief creating a spring in his step as he caught up to his brother. 

He was received with a huge hug from his little brother, a matching smile from Gold and a nod from Gold. Copper was pulled out of the small meet up by Brass, the large bitty breathing heavily against the couch leg. They caught each other’s eye lights and Brass imperceptibly nodded. 

Copper breathed a soft sigh of relief, Brass wasn’t about to out him. As soon as the Brassberry caught his breath the group started again. 

…

Finally the bitty family had made it across the two rooms and into a crack in the wall. 

Brass pointed into the crack and made a shooing motion towards the four. Copper nodded, grabbing Cobalts hand and running through the crack. Rust entered the wall as well, which left Gold outside.

“are you sure you don’t want to come with us.”

Silence.

“I swear she aint bad.” 

An answer. 

“alright, well don’t be a stranger.”

An almost imperceptible snort then more ringing silence. Gold entered the crack at last, jogging slightly to catch up with Copper. Now the roles were reversed with Copper in the lead and Rust making sure no one was left behind. 

All four of them stopped in front of the final exit. Once they went through here, they’d be home free. 

“Ready?” A couple of agreements echoed behind him as he stared out into the area in front of him. “Let’s go.” 

With that Copper took his first step towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am here! Plus Ultra! Copper has that separation anxiety that we all have somewhere deep inside of our souls. Or hearts. Whichever less offensive I guess. Anyways, nice to see a few new readers. recently got one from Wattpad! Take That! Heh! Anyways it's lovely to hear from you all, hopefully this third arc will pick up more steam as I travel the next few weeks. As always and forever EncatRoska exists and reads my stories before hand so you don't get shit. Love you all. If you have any questions, concerns, or rants head on down to that comments section below and I will see you there!! Bye!!!!!!!!


	46. Escape Pt. 3

You sighed heavily, sweat beading against your brow. Your claws flexed unhappily as your golden eyes glared across the battlefield. Your bright eyes met the dull ones of another Justice, the two of you staring each other down. 

She was a minotaur of sorts, her legs extremely goat like. A ring of gold adorned her nose, catching your eye as it crackled with extremely pretty purple lightning. A rapier was held in her surprisingly slim fingers, catching the glow of blood that shined throughout the ring. 

It was just the two of you left, you just had to get this over with. Then you can return to Selenium. The tiny bitty had gotten better about being separated from you, but you could still only do about one or two fights a week. Your wings ruffled slightly as you imagined the angry bitty burning your living room in impatience. You almost breathed out a sigh of relief when the minotaur decided to hurry things up and attack you directly.

. . .

You stumbled into your house, a triumphant grin lighting up your face. Your were a little out of it due to blood loss, Stars above that rapier stung like all-

“WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?” Holy fucking shit! You jumped out of surprise, lightning cracking along your body and echoing off of your wings. In turn an electro ball gathered in your talons, the magic expense had been rather big today and your soul was not happy to be expending more. 

Spinning on your heel your blue lightning reflected in the ruby eyes of Selenium, the bitty already over your ‘danger.’ He tapped his little heel, his fangs worrying his nonexistent lip as he stared your bloodied form up and down. 

“STARS YOU REALLY SCREWED UP TODAY HUH?” You growled lowly under your breath, dismissing your electricity in favor of running your talons through your hair. You felt drops of blood flow down your forehead, probably nicked a scab of something. “HEY HEY STOP THAT. YOU GOTTA BE IN TOP SHAPE TO BRING ME BACK HOME!”

“Yes, yes, trust me I’ll still be alive by the time they get back.” Now it was Selenium’s turn to grumble.

“STARS, STILL WAITING FOR THIS ‘THEM’ HUH?” Stars above give you patience.

“Of course I am, they’ll hopefully be here soon.” Selenium scoffed.

“GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD FUCKER, THEY AREN’T COMING. JUST TAKE ME HOME.” You stiffened, the hair on the back of your neck raising like hackles. Your wings raised ever so slightly as your ears flicked rapidly.

“Take that back.” 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Selenium asked.

“”I SAID TAKE THAT BACK!” You spun on him, immediately making the flame bitty stumble backwards.

You were a sight to behold, pure fury coursing through your veins as your soul demanded justice from those that had wronged your family. Your teeth were bared, blood ground in between your unnaturally sharp canines. Your wings had expanded as much as they could, taking up the room. Your tails lashed angrily behind you and somewhere in your subconscious you berated yourself for breaking the TV with the sharp things. 

Instead of having the desired effect, however, the bitty grew angrier.

“I’M NOT TAKING THE TRUTH BACK. IT’S BEEN 2 WEEKS AND THEY HAVEN’T SHOWN UP ONCE. YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT THEY ARE EITHER DEAD OR LONG GONE!” 

“THEY AREN’T DEAD! TH-They aren’t dead.” Slowly you were falling apart, you’re wings instead encapsulating you in your misery.

“THEN THEY MUST BE GONE. FACE IT HALCYON! YOU’VE BEEN ABANDONED!” That hurt worse. You know it shouldn’t have, and you felt immediate remorse for it, but the idea that they were alive and despised you hurt far worse than the thought of them being dead. If they were dead it wasn’t their choice to leave you, even before it hadn’t been their choice, but if they were truly gone. That just…

You sunk to the floor your wings moving to fully hide you from view. As you slowly deteriorated Selenium continued his rant, not realizing your wings steely defense. 

You sat and bawled into your arms, shaking uncontrollably in a bubble of your own guilt.

They had to make it home.

Please?

. . .

 

(Rusts POV)

Rust leaned against the stone brickwork, his eyelights glowing uncomfortably in the darkness. His team were still in the rural area around the Brave’s home, but they had gotten far enough that he was willing to allow the others a moment of rest. 

His phalanges rested on the sword you had given him, the strong sense of emotional attachment sending him comfort. He had set up a guard system and had given himself first shift, much to his older brother’s chagrin. “you’ve already been fighting enough, bro.” He thinks were the exact words. A scoff escaped him. He had done a lot worse. Gold just thought he was going soft because of…

He shook his skull harshly. No need to be dwelling on his time in that Brave’s rings anyways, they were headed back home and everything would be set right. 

It did not help, however, that they were underground. Copper said he knew the way home from the bar they had first been found at, thank the stars. Now they just had to find the bar. 

A sound echoed through the dark caves, making Rust jolt upright in surprise, his sword half drawn. He fell back into the shadows, watching as a slimy tentacle crept it’s way past him. He watched curiously as it continued to make its way through the dusty tunnels, seemingly trying to avoid touching the ground and walls. 

“I don’t think you can kill that thing with your sword Rust.” 

“Copper.” Rust said, opting not to acknowledge the insult to his weaponry. 

Both of them stood side by side, watching the tentacle shudder at touching the walls for a moment, before speeding up. The limb glowed a soft blue in the dark, lighting up the bitties faces. 

“We really aren’t anywhere near home, huh?” Copper shoved his phalanges into his hoodie pockets, sliding along the stone wall until he sat criss cross on the floor. Rust glanced down, before joining him on the floor. They sat in silence, enjoying the light while it lasted, even if it came from some weird exorian.

“You miss her.” Or not. Rust decided not to respond, hoping Copper would drop the subject. It’s not like he could respond anyways, they both knew it was a statement and not a question. 

“What are you doing up?” Rust would just have to take the conversation into his own phalanges. 

“I’m next shift on guard duty.” Rust huffed. He had hoped the normally lazy bitty would’ve slept through his shift. There was a reason he had put Copper next, and it wasn’t so he could be interrupted from his thoughts. “The real question is what are you doing up? It’s way past my time for my shift.” Was it? Rust wasn’t keeping track of time for once. 

A heavy sigh was all Rust answered with, his tired eyelights closing for a second before he turned to look back at his brother and Cobalt. His family. No, he couldn’t say that yet, they were still missing one of their own. He would have to wait. 

“I can’t help it. I’m… on edge. Besides,” Rust gave a bitter smirk to Copper, “you miss her too.” Copper didn’t say anything, a sad smile the only answer Rust needed. “You used to despise her.” Copper nodded. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be as close to her as you are.” He gave a pointed glance to Rust’s sword. “But I’ll admit I’ve grown fond of her.” Rust snorted at the blatant downplay of his feelings, but let the subject lie. 

“Get some sleep Rust.” Copper continued.

“I can’t.” Rust responded sharply, surprising himself for a moment with how harsh he was. 

“Rust. I’ll protect everyone and keep an eye out. I promise.” Rust flinched at the words, fully aware of what they meant to his brother and Copper. 

“Fine. But you better wake me up for the next shift.”

“I thought Gold was supposed to go next.” Rust was silent, but Copper quickly read between the lines. Letting out a soft sigh Copper nodded. “Alright, alright, go get some sleep.”

Rust finally stood up, stretching his bones. After they had all popped satisfyingly back into place he adjusted his sword. Once he was comfortable he wandered farther back into the alley, stopping only when he came to Cobalt and Gold. The two were snoring peacefully. Cobalt had snuggled into Gold, and Gold never one to rebuke physical affection, had gathered the little bitty into his arms comfortingly. Rust sat down beside the two, leaning his head against the alleyway wall. 

A small snap caught his attention and he watched as the tentacle retracted, surprisingly swiftly for how large and long it was. Within a moment Rust was left alone in the darkness with his thoughts. Though he knew his brothers were not even 2 inches away from him the stifling dark kept them from his view. 

Huffing softly, he leaned his head against the wall again, his eyes actually closing this time. 

He’d be home soon.

He just hoped she was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! I'm so sorry that I keep bouncing in and out of Quotev and AO3. But hi!!! Here I am!!!!!!!! Here's a new chapter. Schools starting soon as well, and you all know what that means! Bored author + A lot of time = WRITING! I'll be here a tad more regularly. At least more regularly than 5 weeks of complete silence. It's amazing seeing all of you beautiful people, and I sincerely can't wait to see you in the comments section! As always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns head on down to that comments section below and I will see you there! BYE!!!!


	47. Home

You swept up the pieces of glass, your rampage last night making you regret waking up this morning. Stretching languidly you huffed, before bending over to continue sweeping. Glass clinked against your dust pan, masking the quiet footsteps that echoed behind you. Almost.

“Where you headed Selenium?” A pause. Silence reigned throughout house, your back turned away from the fiery bitty. Your pointed ear twitched as a crackle finally broke the moment, the bitty’s version of a sigh you suppose.

“I’m leaving.” You nodded to yourself, you had figured this was coming. He had bonded with you, but nothing could break his loyalty to that man. 

“Will you make it on your own?” You turned to look at him, his back to you and his hair whipping wildly. He was scared. 

“I don’t know. But I can’t just leave him. I can’t!” Another wave of silence, before a chuckle resounded from somewhere deep with in your soul. Then laughter, full and deep as you sank to the floor, tears rolling down your face. The bitty turned immediately, eyes wide as you began to cry and laugh at the same time.

“I’m,- I’m sorry. Really I am!” Apparently he had the wrong impression. You mustered up enough of a pause to shake your head at him, waving off his apology. 

“No, Sel, I knew this was coming. You love him just like I love my boys. If I could I would’ve already left to go searching for them, I want to so badly, I want to be strong enough that I can just disregard the law and go searching for my bitties, but Stars above I just can’t!” Selenium flinched, understanding dawning on his violet face as he realized the family you had been waiting for were bitties just like him. You covered your face with your hands, forcing Selenium to draw nearer to hear you. 

“Rust would be so angry with me for showing weakness like this. Cobalt would try to comfort me with Gold, those two bitties are too kind for their own good. Oh, and Copper, I had just broken through to him you know, he would’ve sat on my shoulder and help me stand up.” There was a few more minutes where you talked into your hands, broken sounds escaping their prison, be them sobs or laughter neither of you knew. 

Finally you peeked out of your hands, a bitter smile on your face and pure defeat in your eyes.

“I’m envious of you.”

“What?”

“I’m jealous, green, whatever you want to call it.”

“Why?”

“Cause you can leave. You can go searching for your family, you can be active, you can do something! But I’m just stuck here, a powerful mage trapped here just hoping beyond hope that I wasn’t abandoned. Forced to go through with how my fuckin life was before I met them. So do that for me.”

Selenium scoffed, but there was no heat, heh, behind the gesture. “Do what?” He stepped forward until his small hand rested on your knee.

“Find him.”

“Really?”

“Yea. Look for him, try to change your circumstances. You’re not gonna get anywhere sitting here like the dusty crow I am.” 

Silence rang for the third time.

Woosh

Your golden eyes widened as sparks flitted off your hair. A small fireball was clinging to your neck, tears smoking before they ever reached your skin. With a soft smile you hugged the small bitty back.

“Will you be alright without me?” You finally asked.

“You should be asking me that. But… yeah. I think I will be.”

\---

Cobalt watched his brother lead the group now, excitement coursing through his marrow. They had found the bar a few hours back and had just made it into the human territory above surface. Copper had told him that they’d have to be careful for a bit, but if Lady Luck was with them that they’d get home by the days end. 

He hoped Luck was nice to them today.

“Alleyway.” Cobalt nodded and followed his brother into the dark alleyway, smushed between two stores, Gold coming in after him with Rust bringing up the rear. Cobalt hummed softly as he studied Rust, he looked tired today, more than usual. He was worried. 

But he was sure that once they got home Halcyon would help Rust sleep well again, and then everything would be better. Cobalt nodded to himself. Everything had to be better once they made it home.

“Clear.” 

Cobalt suddenly thought of how you were doing right now, fear marked into his skull. You were a lot like his brother, too much even, and he knew that you were probably not taking care of yourself right now. Magic flared in response in his soul as he worried over you, his footfalls echoing in the street Cobalt’s family ran on. 

He decided if they made it home on time he’d make Lady Luck some pancakes.

\---

You laughed as Selenium readjusted his bag. After your small heart to heart you helped him get better prepared for the journey ahead.

“Hey… I’m sorry by the way?” 

“Hmm?” You answered distractedly, busy trying to look for food tiny enough for him to take.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you last night. Seriously.” You shrugged off his apology, though it sung sweet in your mind.

“It’s okay.”

“No-No it’s not!” You paused what you were doing to look at the flaming bitty. “It’s not okay. You’re hurting just as much as I am, even more so! But instead of helping you, or going to find my human, I just sat there shouting at you out of hurt… hurt and-and anger and fear. So I’m sorry okay?”

Your golden eyes softened as the bitty stood there trembling in either anger or sadness. You walked over to him and picked him up quickly, setting him on your shoulder, before returning to finding his food.

“I forgive you.”

“Are you sure?” You laughed at that, your cheeks and nose still rosy from your sobbing session earlier. 

“Yes. I probably would’ve done the same thing if I were you. But you know what?”

“What?”

“It’s all better now.” You said.

“What do you mean, you really can’t-”

“Look, you were upset and angry because you couldn’t do anything right?” Selenium nodded. “But now here you are, facing your fears of being alone and searching for him again. Your taking up that sword and running straight into battle. If anything, I’m not mad but proud of you. You’re doing something I cannot.”

“You can’t just ignore the law.” Selenium muttered in your defence, though his cheeks were a bright violet from blushing at your praise.

“Believe me.” Your voice darkened. “There’s always a choice. I’ve just been choosing to sit back and wait.”

Selenium looked like he wanted to argue again, but eventually left the subject alone in favor of helping you pick out the right things to pack.

\---

Cobalt sighed, rolling his eyelights as far as they could go. His family was all fighting and he was getting awfully sick of it.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YU GOT US LOST!”

“I DID NOT GET US LOST!”

“THIS CERTAINLY ISNT A FUCKING HOUSE.”

“to be fair it is actually a house bro.”

“Heh.”

“SHUT UP, AND YOU, I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THE WAY!?”

Cobalt huffed. At this rate even Lady Luck wouldn’t be able to save them, even if he did offer her all of the-

“Hahahah, Dad stop!”

Cobalt’s eyes widened as voices echoed from the back of the house they were standing in front of. Quickly he teleported to the top of the fence and peered in.

A tall man was chasing after a small child. The tall guy had brown hair swept off to the side, yellow fringing the end, the pattern echoed in his scruff. His golden eyes followed the child, who’s curly hair was accentuated by giant rabbit ears and small antlers. Both Exorians were tan skinned and had smiles. 

Cobalt had an idea.

\---

You waved goodbye as the purple bitty left with the dying sun. You had convinced him to at least stay until night time before leaving, so as to increase his chances of not being spotted. He waved back at you, making you smile. You turned to head into your house, tears beading along the edges of your eyes.

\---

Cobalt shouted happily as they got a ride to your place. Turns out the exorian was named Cecil, and was actually a friend of yours. He knew exactly where to go and happily gave him and his family a lift after Cobalt explained their situation.

Copper did glare at him from the guys other arm, but he just grinned at his older brother. Finally Copper gave in, giving Cobalt a small sile back, causing Cobalt to let out another series of exhilarated whoops.

\---

Finally the family landed in the front yard of their home, Cecil having to return home so he could get dinner on the table for his kid. However instead of rushing immediately into the house the four were met with a strange bitty, purple flames rippling along his form.

The bitty glared at the four, his ruby eyes narrowed as he took each of them in.

“State your name and your reason for being here.” Rust raised his sword, eyes narrowed and dangerous. The fiery bitty reared his head back at the threat, a disgusted scowl consuming his features.

“Guess I could do the lady one last favor and get rid of some unwanted thugs before I leave.”

Gold stepped forward, his phalanges glowing as he summoned Alpha, the giant, to them, blaster already warming up a blast. 

The violet stranger laughed.

“Want to know the proper thing to do in the city?” 

A cricket warmed up it’s fiddle.

“We burn the trash.” His hands lit up with a brilliant flame, the smile on his face almost becoming manic. Rust and Gold returned in kind, red magic glowing around them.

“RUST! GOLD!” The fight was brought to a halt before it even began. Cobalt stared at the two violent brothers, anger turning his face blue. “We are literally 2 feet away from Halcyon and your first objective is to pick a fight!?” 

Both the stranger and the brother’s eyes widen. Rust nods, making Gold groan. 

“You’re right Cobalt.” Rust sheathed his sword. “We shouldn’t be wasting our time.” 

However instead of cutting into the purple bitty like he had hoped the stranger just laughed, cackled even.

“SO-SO YOU’RE THE LITTLE SHITS!” Confusion quickly grew in the four bitties. “SHE’S BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR WEEKS. YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES IN THERE!”

All four bitties jump at the accusation. Before Rust could start another fight, though, Gold and Cobalt grabbed his phalanges and dragged him to the house, eager to see their exorian. 

Copper hesitated before following them, turning back to the purple bitty. “How do you kno-”

“She took care of me for a bit. When you get inside tell her Selenium will finish his part of the promise anyways. Okay?” 

Copper stared at this supposed Selenium for a second longer before spinning on his heel and heading home. 

\---

You sat in your room, furiously wiping tears from your cheeks as you attempted to clean your sword. You really needed to stop crying, for Star’s sake. A small sigh left your fanged mouth as you continued to rub your already pristine sword. 

“You’re going to rub the steel completely out of that feather, Crow.” 

“Please, it’s all steel, there’s no-” Your head shot up, eyes wide and pupils dilated. Twisting to look at your side you caught sight of one, two, three, four. Four. Four! All four of your bitties were here! 

With a squeal that honestly sounded more like a cry from your bird form you dove on top of your four bitties, holding them all as close as possible.

Cobalt was crying into your arms, happily hugging you as close as his little skele arms could handle.

Gold, while not so teary, was giving you fierce hugs as well.

Rust almost stood off to the side, but after seeing your pleading look he allowed himself to be held and hugged by you, complaining softly the entire time with a ragged smile on his face.

Finally you turned to Copper, opening your hand in an offering to let him join you. He chuckled, before teleporting onto your shoulder, leaning against your cheek and watching you cuddle the three bitties in your arms.

“YOU’RE HERE! YOU’RE HERE! I MISSED YOU!” You finally opened your ars a bit, the tears making a resurgence. “I-I, you were all- I thought that-” And you cried, sobbing loudly and openly while hugging each of them.

“M-MISS PLEASE DON’T CRY!” You giggled as you wiped at tears, a small equally teary eyed Cobalt staring up at you.

“They’re happy tears, Cobalt. I’m just so happy you’re back. I missed you. All of you.”

“We missed you too.”

They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve made it folks. It took some time, a lot f hiatuses, rewrites, and skips but we made it to the end. You are officially at the end of Your World, congratulations for making it here!!! It was a pleasure to have you all here with me on this journey to completing this book, one made purely out of boredom and solely in free time. 
> 
> I have had the immense pleasure to converse with tons of you in the comments, and even if I haven’t met you, the fact that you willingly read this to the end despite plot hook ups and mistakes gives me a sense of love for you guys. I honestly didn’t expect this much feedback and love for this shitty one off that turned into a long involved story. 
> 
> If there’s any questions that you have for what happens next or plot hang ups you’re still curious on I will always be willing to answer a comment, wether you’re reading this now when this is posted, or a year or two in the future. 
> 
> Thank you all once again for making it on the adventure with me, it took a few twists and a few things even I didn’t plan until I was writing it. As always if you have any questions rants or concerns just head on down to that comments section below and I will see ya there.
> 
> Welcome home.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the perfect story. I'm not a professional author, or editor, or anything of the sort. This is my story however. Not in the means that I lived it, more in the means that I created it. I appreciate anyone who wants to help me do that. 
> 
> Bittybones was created by MamaCry  
> Undertale was created by Toby Fox  
> Y/N L/N was created by your mother  
> Exoria was created by me. 
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
